Southern Belle
by BTR-aholic
Summary: After being accused of being a sexist Gustavo puts a female guitarist in to work with the guys. But will her being there stir up some trouble? Summary kinda sucks, but I promise it will be good. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Boys are IDIOTS!

**A/N: So this popped into my head. Thought I would jot down a chapter and see what kind of feedback I get. This is rated M, because of some of the things I am planning for future chapters.**

**Summary: After being accused of being a sexist Gustavo put a female guitarist to in to work with the guys. But will her being there stir up some trouble?**

**Southern Belle**

**Chapter 1**

**Boys are idiots!**

I was rolling my two bags up to the Palm Woods. I sighed and looked at the building for a few moments. I looked back and saw my father coming up behind me. "Come on, Lauren, don't be shy. Go ask for Mr. Bitters."

I turned around and started walking. "We're a long way from Tennessee." I muttered. Anywhere I had ever been other then Tennessee I had been made fun of because of my accent. I knew that it would be even worse in L.A. I was brought here after mega producer Gustavo Rocque had been called sexist, he decided a female guitarist would shut everyone up. And before Gustavo picked me, I was in the beautiful Miami.

I walked up to a desk with a computer and a phone on it. I rang the bell and saw a short, fat man with dark hair and glasses come out of his office and come up to the desk. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, reservation for Miller." I said softly.

He typed in the computer for a few moments and then looked at us. "I see that Rocque Records is taking care of your stay here. Is it just the two of you?" He motioned at my dad and I.

"Yes." I said. We were given a key to apartment 4H. I started making my way to the elevator. I saw three guys get out of the elevator. One had spiky brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, he wasn't all that tall but was attractive. The second one was a latino, he looked like a cheery person and was wearing a hockey helmet. The other simply said was a pretty boy.

They started to run out of the elevator but stopped when the saw me. "Hey!" The pretty boy said. I ignored him and walked into the elevator. Before it closed I heard all three guys say, "New girl, niiiice!"

I rolled my eyes. _Guys, are idiots._ We were at our apartment, I slid the key in and opened the door. The apartment was nice and had new appliances in the kitchen, nice furniture and from Bitters had said it had two bedrooms. "You can have the master bedroom, that way you have a bathroom attached to your room." My dad said.

_Gee thanks, finally you think about me and what I want._ I didn't acknowledge what he said, I just grabbed my luggage and walked up to my room. I instantly walked to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked at my light brown hair and my blue eyes. I sighed not even recognizing myself anymore.

I went back into the room and saw drawers and a nightstand. I unpacked my two huge bags and hung up all my clothes and organized my shoes. I took a picture out of my bag and set it on my dresser. It was a picture of my mother and me a year before she had passed.

My mother had died a year ago of chronic lymphocytic leukemia. It was hard not having my mom, she had cared about what I thought and wanted in life. She knew my passion for ballet and encouraged me to pursue my dream of being a principle dancer at a ballet company. My dad on the other hand pushed me into being a guitarist.

My phone ringing broke my train of thought. I looked at it and it was my best friend from home, Adam. "Hey Adam!" I said with a smile.

-Lauren, how's Hollywood? Meet any celebrities yet?-

I laughed at him. "Not yet, I just checked into the hotel I'm staying at."

-Oh, how is it?-

I didn't get to answer because there was a knock on my door. I walked towards it. "Hey I'll call you back." I hung up. I opened the door and saw my dad standing there, with a woman with deep brown skin and dark hair, she wore a smile and I knew instantly that she would be a nice lady. "Lauren, this is Kelly Wainwright. She is Mr. Rocque's assistant."

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Hey, Gustavo asked me to come here and talk to you about what you will be doing at the studio, give you your schedule and introduce you to the band you will be playing for." She said with a smile.

I walked with her out of the apartment. "So, you will be working with Big Time Rush and Gustavo wants you to start immediately so that you can have a nice stage presence with the guys. We start our tour in a month and we need to be ready."

"A month? Isn't that a little soon?" I asked.

"Well, we had a guitarist, but we were forced to let him go. Anyways, your schedule will be in the studio from noon to whenever Gustavo tells you, you can go. You will also be attending the Palm Woods school and I will pick you up with the guys everyday at exactly eleven thirty."

I sighed. "When does school start?"

"You will have to ask the guys, it changes a lot." She said with a smile. "Now, here is the sheet music for all the songs you will need to know. Try and get at least one practiced and down before tomorrow, otherwise I think you will be in the studio for a while."

I let out another sigh. _Great, now it sounds like I'm working for Adolf Hitler. This guy already sounds like a nightmare._ We were finally at the ground floor and she was leading me to the pool. "Sweet pool," I said aloud. She gave me a smile.

We were walking to three pool chairs that were occupied by the same guys that I had seen come out of the elevator. "Lauren, this is Logan, Carlos and James. They are three of the four members of Big Time Rush. Guys this is Lauren, she is your new guitarist. Where is Kendall?" Kelly asked.

"He had a date with Jo." Logan said simply.

I didn't say anything to them. They were all practically staring at me. I looked down at my feet. "Well, this is sufficiently awkward." I said aloud. They didn't take the hint. I looked at Kelly for help.

"Sorry, they do this all the time. GUYS!" They finally looked away and muttered sorry. "Well, I have to get back to the studio. Take this time to get to know each other. I will be here tomorrow at eleven thirty."

The guys nodded and then Kelly finally left. "Lauren, why don't you have a seat." James motioned for me to sit down. I sat down.

"What time does school start?" I asked.

"Seven." Logan said. "Ms. Collins is really nice though."

"So, cute accent. Where you from?" James asked with a smirk.

"Tennessee." I said. "Please don't make fun of my accent."

"I wasn't going to. I think its adorable." James said smoothly.

"So adorable." Carlos assured with a goofy grin on his face.

I smiled. I couldn't help it. No one had ever said that my accent was adorable. It was a nice little change. "I'll be right back." I said.

I walked back up to my apartment. I walked into my room and picked up a light blue bikini top and threw on some board shorts to match and flip flops. I walked out of my room and my dad was sitting on the couch. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going the pool. The band is down there and Kelly suggested we get to know each other." I said. I didn't let him respond, I slammed the door and walked back down. When I got there a blond haired boy with green eyes and bushy eyebrows was sitting in the chair I was in before I left. When I walked back up they looked at me.

"Hey, you must be Lauren. I'm Kendall." I shook his hand. I stood there awkwardly having no where to sit. Kendall stood up. "Here, sit here." He kicked Logan's legs of the chair and sat there.

"Thanks." I said. "So what's Gustavo like?"

The guys looked at each other nervously. "Well we don't want to scare you but he is kind of a hard ass. He demands perfection and takes nothing less." Kendall said.

"Great, another hard ass. The last producer I worked with like that I was constantly butting heads with him."

I thought of producer Ethan Sullivan. To say the least, we had a lot of differences and were constantly at each others throats.

"Oh god, another Kendall to piss Gustavo off." Carlos sighed.

Kendall laughed. "Gustavo is going to love you."

"So what's your story?" Logan asked me.

I thought for a few seconds about what to say. "Well my name is Lauren, I'm from Knoxville, Tennessee. I'm sixteen and have been playing guitar since I was three years old. I moved to Miami last year after Ethan Sullivan heard me play and was doing some recording with him and one of his bands as their guitarist. Now that everyone thinks Gustavo is a sexist I am here with my dad." I said.

"Where is your mom?" Kendall asked.

I looked down for a second. "She actually passed away last year." I said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I lost my dad two years ago." He said in a soothing voice.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"Well, we are four hockey players from Minnesota. I'm seventeen and they are all sixteen." James said. "We are here because Kendall told Gustavo if he wanted him to come sing that he had to make us a band."

"Hockey? That sounds fun." I said.

"Oh it was. We were all on our high school hockey team. We have a blast on the ice." Carlos said.

"Is that why you wear a hockey helmet?" I asked.

Everyone laughed. "No, Carlos wears a hockey helmet because he is uncoordinated and runs into things." Kendall said.

I smiled. "That sounds like my friend Adam. He is always tripping over his own feet." I said.

"That sounds like Carlos."

In no time at all, we were all in the pool having swimming contest and seeing who could hold their breath the longest. I blew them all out of the water when it came to holding our breaths under the water.

We finally got out and dried off in the sun.

"So what is your current relationship status?" James asked, thinking he was asking smoothly.

"I'm single. I had a boyfriend in Miami, but something I've found out is long distance never works so I broke it off before I left." I said. I thought back to Michael. He was a member of the band I played with. I hadn't loved him, but I had cared about him. "Well, I still need to get settled in. I'm gonna head up to my apartment. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I started walking into the lobby. I sat down in one of the couches when I heard Logan, James and Carlos start arguing.

"Mine! I call dibs!" James said.

"That isn't fair you always get the girl." Carlos said.

James scoffed. "That isn't true. Kendall got Jo." James said in a matter of fact tone.

"I never get a chance." Logan finally piped up.

"Logan, you barely said five words to her." James yelled.

"Guys, why don't you let her choose?" Kendall finally stepped in.

"Fine, first one she shows interest in gets to date her." James said in a different, kind of goofy tone.

I rolled my eyes again at the three of them. _Once again, guys are IDIOTS! _And with that I made my way to my new apartment.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: So this will be a lot deeper then just Logan, Carlos and James fighting over Lauren. I swear. You will find out Lauren's back story and more about her and her life and of course you will see some jealousy from Jo.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think so far. This one won't be updated a lot until after I finish Tainted Love.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. He's Satan!

**A/N: I got zero feedback for this story. So this may or may not be my last chapter unless I get some feedback.**

**Chapter 2**

**He's Satan!**

"STOP!" I heard Gustavo yell again. I couldn't even get halfway through Famous without him yelling at me, even though I was playing each note perfectly. "You need to make it sound more live, put a twist on it!"

I had been biting my tongue all day. I didn't want to snap on him the first day of rehearsals. "Let's just start again." I said. I started playing the notes I had already memorized. I let myself forget the memorization and play what I thought sounded good. I was finally at the end this time and the guys were walking in from their break they had. It was towards the end I heard Logan start rapping.

"You're song is on the radio, hot rotation video. Bright lights, fan mail, paparazzi on your tail. Tour Bus, private jet, thinking big ain't failed you yet. Just one thing you can't forget, takes more than just wanting it. Aim high, never rest, put your passion to the test. Give your all, never less, famous means that your the best!" He wrapped up as I was finishing the last note. He gave me a huge smile.

I heard all the guys clap. "You're amazing!" James said.

"Thanks." I muttered. I wasn't satisfied and I wouldn't be until Gustavo was pleased. I looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"That was the worst sounding guitar playing I have heard IN MY LIFE!" He yelled.

I felt all the anger and frustration I had been feeling all day build up in my chest, and I snapped. But before I opened my mouth, I heard someone else yelling at Gustavo. "Are you kidding me? That sounded amazing." Kendall yelled back. "Lauren is ten times better than the last guy you had playing for us."

All the guys were nodding in agreement. "Kendall, thanks but I can handle this." I said in a sweet voice. I looked at Gustavo and didn't try and hide the anger in my voice. "What do you expect? I was given this sheet music yesterday, I was up all night memorizing four of these songs and perfecting them. Now I come in here and you want more rock? If you wanted that you should have had Kelly tell me that yesterday! And then on top of that I've been playing for eight hours straight, with NO BREAKS!"

"Listen, DOG, I am the producer. I say when you take a break!" Kelly reached over and shut the mic off and I saw him and Kelly arguing in the booth. I watched in amusement.

"They do this a lot." Carlos explained. We all five watched as Kelly and Gustavo's arms were raised in frustration and at their lips screaming back and forth at each other.

Kelly reached over a defeated looking Gustavo and turned the mic back on. "Lauren, we're gonna call it a night. The limo is outside waiting to take you guys back to the Palm Woods, have a good night."

The guys looked at me. "Awesome!" Carlos said. "I knew I liked you, you got us the rest of the night off. And it's Friday so we can enjoy it."

We were all making our way back to the limo. They were all thanking me for getting them the rest of the night off thanks to my outburst. I held back a little and then I grabbed Kendall's arm. "Thanks, but next time I can take care of myself. I'm not afraid of Gustavo." I said in a smug tone.

Kendall smiled at me before we got into the limo. "I figured that much, but he always has to criticize. You were playing great all day and we only got through two songs thanks to him." I nodded in agreement. I wasn't the only one who was frustrated.

"So what are we doing tonight?" James asked once we all settled down in the limo.

"I've got a date with Jo. I already texted her, sorry guys." Kendall said with a sad tone. I figured that him and Jo must be serious if he was with her every night.

"We could always go to the planetarium tonight." Logan suggested. James and Carlos groaned. I smiled, Logan was the nerd of the group.

"What's at the planetarium?" I asked.

"They are doing an exhibit on Mars." Logan said with a smile on his face.

I frowned. "If it was Venus, I'd be down. I always have done projects on Venus when it came to school." I said with a smile.

Logan's eyes lit up. "Venus will be the exhibit again in like six months." He said.

"I'll have to go check that out." I said, hoping he didn't suggest we go together. I was relieved when he didn't suggest it.

"How about the movies?" James asked the two guys. They nodded. "Want to come with?" He said looking at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I should probably work on the songs. The only reason we were in there so long today was because of me. Maybe if I practice we will be out of there at a decent hour tomorrow." I said.

"Come on its Friday, go live a little." Kendall said. "Besides, we don't have to be there until noon tomorrow. You can practice before we go so its fresh in your mind."

I looked at Kendall. I knew that he was the leader. You could tell by the way he stood up for everyone. I smiled at him. "Alright, I'll have to check with my dad though."

James, Carlos and Logan's face lit up. "Hey, you and Jo should come with us." Carlos suggested.

"Sorry, we're having a romantic girly picnic in the park." Kendall said with an embarrassed grin on his face. He wasn't meeting any of the guys' eyes when he said it.

"What? Kendall Knight the hopeless romantic?" I asked in joking voice.

He looked away. "Jo likes those kind of things." he said defensively. I laughed at him. He reminded me of Adam when he had a girlfriend.

When we got back to the Palm Woods I got out. "I'm in room 4H, just come knock when you guys are ready." I said. I ran up to the apartment and slammed the door.

"Lauren, how was the first day at the studio? How is working with Gustavo Rocque?" He asked in and excited voice.

"He's satan. I was doing perfect all day but apparently it wasn't good enough for him." I said simply. "I'm going out with the band tonight."

He frowned. I knew before I even said it that he would disapprove. "I thought we agreed that you would focus on your guitar playing this time around and not finding a boyfriend."

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend, if I don't have any friends I am going to lose my mind." I said. In Miami, he had kept me locked up in the house and made me practice the songs I had already perfected. The only reason I started hanging out with the band, and especially Michael was because I lied and said I was doing things at the studio. "Look, I was told to get comfortable with the guys so we have a better stage presence and that is what I am going to do."

He was getting angry now. "You need to stay here and practice. You just got fifteen new songs to memorize and learn and I think you should be working on that. Not going out with four stupid boys."

"I already have four memorized. Look, I'm just listening to Gustavo. He was the one who suggested I go out with the guys tonight." I said lying. I hated lying but it was the only way I could be a teenager. If my dad had it his way I would do nothing but play guitar.

I heard my dad laugh. "Oh, right. Just like Ethan Sullivan told you to go out with Michael?" He was slowly losing his temper. "I'm saying that you stay here." He was approaching me with his hands stretched out.

I pulled out my phone and that instantly stopped him. "I won't hesitate to call the cops. Or Adam, you know his father is a lawyer, right?" I said smuggly.

My father had hit me almost on a regular basis until about a month ago. I had finally told Adam and he got his dad on the phone. Mr. Dawes had told me next time to call the cops, and I planned on doing that. "I'm going tonight and there is nothing you can say to stop me." I said. I slammed my bedroom door and then locked it, not wanting to deal with another outburst from him.

I changed out of the yoga pants I had on and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black vest that I buttoned up and then a pair of high heeled boots. I plugged my guitar into my amp and started reading the sheet music for Til I Forget About You. I started strumming and picking at the strings in a satisfied tone that I was getting it right.

After about fifteen minutes of playing, and leaving notes on the sheet music in front of me there was a knock on the door. "Lauren, the band is here."

I gathered up all the sheet music and slid it in the folder and closed it. I turned off my amp and then walked out to the living room. All three guys were sitting on the couch nervously talking to my dad. As soon as I walked out I felt all their eyes on me. "Guys ready?" I asked. I grabbed my Louis Vutton bag off the counter and the guys followed me.

As soon as we were in the elevator I was looking at all three of them. "Sorry about my dad." I said softly.

"He seems pretty cool." Logan said with a reassuring smile. He was wearing a white shirt with a sweater over it and a pair of jeans.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy." James was wearing some Ed Hardy shirt with a pair of skinny jeans.

Carlos was sporting a baseball style shirt and a pair of jeans. He didn't say anything about my father, I guess he didn't want to be repetitive. We were walking out to a beautiful GTO. "Welcome to the Big Time Rush mobile." Carlos said with a laugh.

"Wow, this is beautiful." I said admiring the car.

"Gustavo got it for us as a gift after we shot our first music video." Logan said. He hopped in the drivers seat. "Do you have your license?"

"Yeah. But I have a spending problem. I would rather buy shoes, clothes and purses then a car." I was getting in the front seat.

James laughed. "You sound like me, most of my money goes towards clothes."

"And Cuda products!" Carlos yelled. I saw James start attacking him in the back seat.

"Do they do this a lot?" I asked with a chuckle. Logan got a flustered look on his face and then nodded. I laughed. "So this is what I have to look forward to when I tour with you guys?"

"Are you going to be staying on the bus with us?" James asked, suddenly forgetting all about his and Carlos' slap war.

"I don't know." I said. "We haven't really talked about it."

We were finally done at the movies, we had seen Hall Pass and none of us could stop laughing through the entire thing. Of course, I had started a popcorn fight with all of them and we were yelling and throwing things everywhere. We were even warned if we didn't calm down we would have to leave. The rest of the movie though, one of us would chuck a single popcorn at someone and try and hold back laughter.

"So when we came to pick you up, were you working on Til I Forget About You?" Carlos asked with a smile. I nodded. "You are really gifted. You must really love playing the guitar."

I chuckled. "Well not really. I hate it to be honest, but I'm good at it so I do it." I said.

They were all giving me a look of disbelief. "You hate it? Then what do you like to do?" James asked.

I smiled. I was made fun of for being a ballet dancer. "I did ballet up until my mom passed. After that my dad told me I had more of a future in music. So I was forced to quit ballet." I paused. "But what I really want is to be a principle dancer for the American Ballet Association."

"I think you would get along with Kendall's girlfriend, Jo. She loves ballet." James said.

I figured anyone who liked ballet had to be a pretty cool girl, boy was I wrong!

**End Chapter**

**A/N: So I haven't gotten any feedback on this yet, but I really like this story so I think I will continue with it either way. But if you are reading this, some feedback would be nice**

**Read and Review!**


	3. There's About To Be A Girlfight

**A/N: So I decided that I am going to keep writing this, I personally really like where I want it to go and even if only one person like its or reads it, It will make it all worth it.**

**Chapter 3**

**There's About To Be A Girlfight**

I hit my bed in frustration. I looked at the clock. 3:35 a.m. I groaned and pulled out my phone. I dialed Adam's number.

-Hello? Lauren whats going on?- I could hear the concern in his voice. _Fuck, of course he's worried. It's 5:30 there._

"I'm sorry to wake you, I just can't sleep." I said with a sad tone.

-It's one of those nights, huh?-

"I miss her so much Adam. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't completely hate playing the guitar but it doesn't give me the fulfillment I had when I was dancing." I said with a sad tone.

-Then what the hell are you doing on the phone with me? Go clear you're head and you know exactly where to do it.-

"You're right. I'll call you after I get out of the studio." I hung up and changed into a pair of leggings and a wife beater. I grabbed my dancing bag and walked out of the apartment. I didn't know where I was going to practice but there had to be somewhere.

A half hour later I was in the raquetball court looking in the mirrors and doing pirouettes, demi plies and side leaps. I was dancing to swan lake right now and couldn't help but smile as I finished one of the dances. I sat down and took a sip of water.

"You were suppose to be here mom. You were suppose to make sure my dream of becoming a principle dancer came true." I stood up and looked at my clock. It was almost seven so I stood up and grabbed my bag. I didn't have time to get out of my pointe shoes. My dad would be up soon and I had to be back so he didn't see that I had been dancing. After a night of thinking about and missing my mom, I didn't think I could handle an argument with my dad.

I was walking into the gym when I saw James lifting some weights. "Hey Lauren. What are you doing down here?" He asked in a tone that kind of gave me butterflies.

"Oh, I figured I would do a little dancing. It always calms my nerves a little bit and I couldn't sleep last night." I said.

"Is everything okay?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"It's fine." I said with a smile. "I'm gonna go shower and get ready for the day." I ran up to apartment 4H and slowly and quietly snuck in. When I got to my room I took a quick shower and then started strumming on the guitar so that when I got to the studio the songs would be fresh in my mind.

At noon, I was back at Rocque Records. "I hope that you practiced a little last night, because if not we will be here ALL DAY!" Gustavo yelled.

"Lets just start. I know all the songs." I said with a smug look on my face.

"Halfway There, NOW!" I started playing and then the guys were in there singing to my strumming. We made it to the end and they were all giving me high fives. I looked at Gustavo. He didn't say anything negative, surprisingly. "Any Kind of Guy!"

We made it through a whole set of ten songs and were only stopped to start over again twice. One was my fault and one was Carlos' for missing a note. It was only four when we were told we were done for the day.

"That is the quickest we have ever been able to leave!" Carlos said with a grin on his face.

"I was expecting to be there all night. I thought that Gustavo would keep me there all night, or complain about something with my guitar playing." I was pleasantly surprised that Gustavo hadn't said anything to me at all except for what songs to play.

"So did you ever get any sleep?" James asked in a curious tone.

"No, its okay though. I'm use to only running on two to four hours of sleep a night. I haven't slept all that well since my mother passed." I looked down so I didn't have to meet any of their gazes.

When we got to the Palm Woods I instantly jumped out of the limo and went for the entrance. "Hey Lauren!" I heard Kendall yell. I looked over my shoulder to glance at him. He was running up to me. He handed me a piece of paper. "Here is my number. I know how it is to lose a parent. My dad was my best friend, and I know what you mean about not being able to sleep. If you ever want someone to vent to, feel free to call me."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, this means a lot to me." I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his wrap around me as well.

"Just believe me when I say it gets easier." He said softly. I nodded in his chest trying to stop the tears that I felt coming.

"KENDALL?" I heard a girl yell. I looked over to see a girl with dyed blond hair and she wasn't that tall, I easily had two inches on her. I couldn't help but think she looked a little ridiculous with dark eyebrows and blond hair.

"Jo! This is our new guitarist, Lauren. Lauren, this is Jo." Kendall said nervously. I offered my hand so that she could shake it.

"Jo, I've heard so much about you. It's so nice-" I didn't get to finish because she rolled her eyes and walked away. "to meet you." I finished softly and dropped my hand.

"Jo, it wasn't what it looked like!" Kendall yelled while running after her. I saw Logan, James and Carlos on the couch shaking their heads.

I walked over to them. "Great, now Jo is going to think I'm trying to steal Kendall. When in reality he was just telling me if I'm upset about my mom I can call him." I sighed and put my head in my hands. "This is going to be so much unnecessary drama."

"Jo is kind of jealous of any girl that Kendall talks to." Carlos said.

"Yeah and Camille gets jealous when Logan talks to someone." James said smuggly. I saw Logan give him a death glare.

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked. I couldn't help but be a little disappointed, if Logan had a girlfriend and was trying to go after me that would mean he is a complete dirt bag.

"No, we broke up but she still kind of has some feelings for me." He said nervously. "It's been over for almost four months."

"What happened? Why did you guys break up?" I saw Logan and James give each other awkward glances.

"Well, she kind of kissed James and I ended it after that." He said.

I was surprised to say the least. They were best friends, I couldn't believe that James had allowed Logan's ex to kiss him. But I was glad to see that Logan had dumped her instead of his best friend.

"I'm sorry to hear that. A sweet guy like you doesn't deserve to be hurt like that." I said smiling. I couldn't deny that Logan was the cutest of all four of them. But he had ex girlfriend drama and that was a huge red flag for me with a guy.

His eyes lit up once I said that. "You know, Lauren…I was thinking maybe we could hang out sometime just the two of us?" Logan asked in a weird and nervous voice. I saw James and Carlos look at Logan with both anger and surprise in their face's.

I sighed and looked down. "Listen, all three of you, I'm not an idiot. I know when someone is trying to pursue me." They were all giving me their undivided attention. "But I have a strict policy about friends. You three decided in a respectable way on who is going to be the one to have a shot. I don't choose friends. I think all of you are great guys but I refuse to hurt any friendships."

"So you're saying that you would date us?" James asked trying to clarify.

"I don't know, more like hang out with and see where it goes. But I'm not going to be a bro hoe. You three decided who gets the chance and if it doesn't work out, I don't give anyone else a chance after that." I said.

"Bro hoe?" Logan asked with a curious tone.

"A girl who bounces around from guy to guy when they are all friends." I said clarifying what it meant.

"So WE decide who gets to date you?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, but actually think about it. Don't just draw straws or something. And I'm not even saying that I will date the person. Just hang out with them and see where it leads to."

They were all smiling. "So what are your interest?" Logan asked.

"I like dancing, swimming, basketball, any sport for that matter. I love to read, write, watch movies and I love guys that are genuine and smart." I said.

"Well that rules James out." Carlos said. James gave him a look before he tackled him to the ground they were wrestling around and I was watching them laughing. Logan had an amused look in his eyes.

I felt someone tap the back of my shoulder. I turned around to see Jo standing there. "Ummm…hi Jo?"

"Sorry I walked away, but walking to see my boyfriend in the arms of another girl isn't something I am too fond of seeing." She said in a bitchy tone. I smiled and stood up.

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at her for a few seconds. Carlos and James' wrestling around stopped almost automatically and their attention was now on Jo and I. "It wasn't anything like that. There was no intimacy at all in that hug. Kendall is my friend." I said softly.

"Oh and you've known him all of what three days and he's your friend?" She asked walking up closer to me. I knew that she was a strong headed person. I knew that because to stand up to a complete stranger you had to be strong headed…or very foolish.

I looked at the guys before I took a step towards her. "I didn't know you couldn't make friend in three days. I spend hours at the studio with the guys. We joke around all day and have fun together. So yes, in three days I have made FRIENDS with Kendall." I was getting annoyed of what she was trying to insinuate.

"So why were you guys hugging?" She asked me with hatred clearly in her voice. "And I hope you don't feed me the same b.s. He did."

I laughed. "Well the "bullshit" you think he was trying to feed you, was probably the truth. My mother died a year ago, he told me he understood and told me if I needed to talk to someone he was there. I hugged him and thanked him." I said not even trying to mask my anger at this point.

"You should just stay clear of Kendall. I don't really like you trying to make a play for MY boyfriend." She said putting her hands on her hips. I looked down at my feet trying to calm myself down. I didn't know if I should just walk away or keep going. "What nothing to say to that…I didn't think so you slut!"

I cringed when she called me a slut. It was the one word that set me off. I didn't care if anyone called me a bitch, asshole or hell even a cunt was better than slut. I hated it so much because a slut was something I was not. "Jo, do you wanna repeat what you just called me?" I said very slowly and carefully. I was looking her squarely in the eyes.

"I called you a slut!" She said again.

"You know what, you've got some nerve. I'm the furthest thing from a slut. I have only dated and kissed one guy. I am still a virgin. How dare you call me a slut! You know what, I work with Kendall so avoiding him is damn near impossible. But I will make sure to tell him that his cunt of a girlfriend told me I wasn't allowed to talk to him."

I felt the anger boil over and I couldn't help what was coming out of my mouth. She had offended me and I wanted to offend her in the same way. I knew that it had worked so I smirked at her. She drew her arm back and slapped me across the face as hard as she could. I looked down before I finally looked at her. I took the ponytail holder that was around my wrist and put my hair up. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Jo, I don't think you realize what you just did exactly. So I will let that one slap go, but know if you even put another finger on me. I will not hesitate to kick your fucking skinny ass." I was furious. I had let her get away with calling me a slut and now letting her get away with hitting me. But I had to try and keep it together.

She laughed at me before she smacked me again. I smirked at her. "Big mistake blondie." And with that I grabbed her hair with my left hand and pulled her towards me. I felt my right fist coming into contact with her head multiple times and then I felt three pairs of arms on me pulling me back.

"Are you crazy?" I heard Carlos hiss in my ear.

I was trying to break free. "That wasn't enough. I need to hit her more! You don't even fucking understand."

I saw Logan carrying my purse and James and Carlos were restraining me. I felt water hit my body. James and Carlos had jumped in the pool with me in their arms. "Guys, what the fuck!" I yelled.

"Hey, you needed to cool down." Carlos said with a smile on his face.

Seeing Logan clutching my purse and seeing Carlos' smile melted all my anger away and I laughed. I laughed at Carlos and then dunked his head under the water for a few seconds before letting him up. It amazed me that the guys could calm me down so quickly. It was something that had never happened before.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Ah, I hate Jo. Even in the show. So I definitely wanted to write about her getting her ass kicked! Let me know what you think. And I am leaving it up to the reviewers. Who would you like to see Lauren with?**

**Read and Review please.**


	4. No Trust? No Love

**A/N: So I'm not getting much feedback on this story, but even if I only get one review a chapter that is enough information to make me want to write.**

**Chapter 4**

**No trust? No Love.**

I was up in apartment 2J with Logan, James and Carlos. My fight with Jo had been the day before and now we were relaxing in the apartment after a long day at the studio. The studio session had been extremely awkward. Kendall was a little angry at me for fighting Jo, and he had been avoiding me.

"Are you guys sure that Kendall will get over being mad at me?" I asked all three of them.

Logan laughed. "Yeah, he will be fine. He knows that Jo was wrong and he admits that but you still kicked his girlfriends ass."

Carlos was standing up. "Yeah, you were like, bam, bam, bam." Every time he said bam he was pretending to punch someone.

We were all laughing at that. "Where did you even learn how to fight like that?" James asked.

I chuckled to myself. "I have taken boxing for the last two years. It's been a nice way for me to cope with my mother's cancer and then her death."

I remembered when I found out my mother had cancer. I was upset that I had punched a wall in front of Adam. He had suggested that I take some kind of fighting class so I didn't fracture my hand again. I smiled. That had reminded me that I needed to call Adam.

"That's a healthy way to cope." Logan said with a smile.

Before I could say anything Kendall came in and slammed the door. "God, Jo can be such a-" When he saw me he stopped.

I smiled at him. "What, a bitch?" I asked.

He frowned and then nodded. "She told me that it is all my fault that she has a black eye. That I shouldn't have been hugging you. It's not my fault that she is so freaking jealous! I have to watch her make out with Jett all the time on TV, she can't handle seeing me hug a girl?"

I couldn't help but laugh before I said. "Bitches be crazy!"

That got a grin out of all the guys. "It's because Lauren is prettier than Jo. She's intimidated." James said. I looked at him giving him a look that clearly said shut up. "I mean…well you know what I mean."

I stood up. "Look, I know that you are mad at me. And I will agree I could have handled the situation a lot better but you shouldn't have to feel like this." I said.

"What do you mean?" I could see the hurt in his eyes. He knew what I was saying, even if he didn't admit it. I didn't want to have to spell it out for him but I knew that I was going to have to. I sighed and tried to think of how to say this without being a complete bitch.

"Look, I know it might not be my place to say anything and if I'm out of line tell me. But trust is a very important part of a relationship and without trust a relationship will not work." I said. I had found out first hand how true this was and wanted to pass the message along if it would save Kendall some heartache.

Kendall hadn't said anything. He was thinking. "I'm going to try and talk to her one more time." He stood up and then left the apartment.

I turned around and all three guys were giving me weird looks. "You know you are the wisest sixteen year old I have ever met in my entire life." Logan said. "Well next to me." He said smuggly.

I smiled. Logan had been so shy in front of me in the beginning and in a matter of four days he was slowly showing his arrogant and cocky side. "I've been through a lot in my life. I'm wise for a reason."

"What do you mean a lot?" James asked curiously.

I was quiet. "I'll have to know you guys a while longer before I start pouring my heart out to you like that." I said. "My past isn't perfect, but I've learned a lot from it."

The next three weeks passed pretty quickly. We were three days away from getting ready to start out three month long tour. We were in the studio doing a walk through of the songs we were going to be playing. The guys and I were getting so great at playing and singing together that even Gustavo couldn't come up with any criticism.

We had just finished our fifteen song set. We were all excited that we made it all the way through without one interruption from Gustavo. I was rolling up the cord to my amp. I set it on top of the amp and then set my guitar that Gustavo had gotten for me on the stand.

Gustavo was in the room with us. "Now, DOGS, we will be leaving the day after tomorrow, our first concert is in Maine, so we will be going across country. It will take six days to get there. Now are there any questions?"

"Where am I going to be staying?" I asked in a curious voice.

"You will be staying on the bus. We have a bus with a small room in it and that will be your room. You dogs, get the bunk beds." He said pointing at the four guys.

We were walking out of the room. "Great, living with you four yahoos is going to be interesting."

Kendall didn't look like himself, he looked worried. "Hey, dude whats wrong?" James asked in a serious tone. Everyone thought that James wasn't all that bright but when it came to his friends he picked up instantly on their emotions.

"Jo, she isn't going to like this?" I knew that he was already not looking forward to the fights that would break out for the next three months. Our friendship had been strained, we joked around at the studio but when we were at the Palm Woods we didn't talk at all, unless it had to do with school or work.

When we got in the limo. I looked at Kendall with a sad look on my face. "Kendall, I'm sorry. I can suggest that I just follow the bus in a limo or whatever."

"No, its fine. We will have hotel rooms seventy percent of the time. The only time we ever really stay on the bus is when we have to get to the next city. I will tell her that and just hope that she understands."

"You know she isn't going to understand." Logan said in a strained tone.

Kendall got a sad look on her face. "I have a case built up. I didn't cheat on Jo last time even though there were girls throwing themselves at me, why would it be any different with Lauren? I'm not going to cheat on her." He hesitated before he said the next part. "And besides, no offense but I don't see you like that Lauren."

I laughed at him. "What were you afraid of hurting my feelings? I don't see you like that. I don't date blonds. They tend to be a little slow." I joked.

"Hey, I'm the one who comes up with all the plans." He said getting defensive.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I was just kidding, chill Ken." I said. I saw him relax. I didn't know why he stayed with Jo when he had to constantly stress about her being jealous. I thought back to Michael. I cared about him, but he was insanely jealous. If a guy looked at me or I even glanced at another guy he would snap and almost beat whoever it was up.

He expected me to be the same way and when I wasn't he would hang out with girls trying to get some sort of jealousy out of me. I sighed at the memory of Michael.

"What's on your mind?" James asked looking at me. "You look like you're deep in thought."

I took a deep breath. "Usually I wouldn't tell you guys this, but I think it might help Kendall. I was with someone like Jo. Michael, he was my first serious boyfriend. I dated him in Miami. We dated for a total of eight months. Right up until I moved here, I don't think long distance relationships work but I know one with him for sure wouldn't have worked.

"He was extremely jealous. If we were playing a show and if a guy came up to me afterwards to tell me that I was a good guitarist or ask me any questions he would break free from whoever he was talking to and come over to me. He would wrap his arms around me and ask if he could help them. He drove away a lot of my male fans."

"Wait, there can't be that many!" Carlos said in a shocked voice.

"Carlos, use your brain. She's gorgeous and a guitar player, she had a lot of male fans." Logan said with a smile.

I smiled back at him. "Well anyways, it wasn't that bad but after about six months of dating it got so bad that if a guy even glanced my way he would try and start a fight with them and would end up kicking their ass. He put three guys in the hospital. And he expected me to be jealous to, if I wasn't he would flirt with girls in front of me. It was pretty redonkulous. When I found out I was coming here I broke it off. I told him that I couldn't be with him if he was going to get jealous all the time."

All four guys were looking at me. "Why were you still with him after he put guys in the hospital?" Kendall asked.

"That's a different story for a different day, BUT my point is that the root cause of jealousy is insecurity. You shouldn't have to deal with her bitching because she can't get over the fact that you are going to be with me on a buse. You know, even though Carlos, Logan and James are there. I might actually try and get a quicky out of you." I said sarcastically.

Kendall laughed and shook his head at me. "You are a goofball." He chuckled.

We were finally at the Palm Woods and were all climbing out of the limo. Kendall ventured off automatically to try and find Jo. The other three and I walked up to the apartment to hang out. I basically lived at 2J, I only went home when it was time to sleep.

When we walked in we all four ran to the couch. I reached it first and stretched out across one side of the couch. I felt all three of them sit down on me. "Ah, get up you fat asses!"

They laughed and stood up. I sat up and they all sat down with me. They were all quiet. "What's going on?" I asked.

Carlos finally spoke. "We decided which one would have the shot." He said.

I had forgotten about telling them that I would consider dating one of them. I cared about all of them and I was afraid of what a relationship may do to our friendships. "Okay, how did you guys choose? Straws or rock, paper, scissors?" I asked with a chuckle.

"None of the above." James said smuggly. "Usually we would have made the decision right away but we decided that we would really get to know you before we made our decision."

"Awww, how sweet." I said jokingly. I hid behind smart ass remarks. It was my front when I was nervous or scared.

"Well, we have been getting to know you so we decided to pick the person you were most compatible with." Logan said.

I was getting annoyed that they were trying to stall. "Okay, who did you guys choose?" I ask.

"Well, we choose…"

**A/N-I am going to give it a few days before I update. I really want some input on who you think Lauren would make a good couple with. So let me know. **

**Read and Review please.**


	5. Dates and Lies

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter, thank you for the reviews! And I hope everyone is happy that Logan gets to be with Lauren.**

**Chapter 5**

**Dates and Lies**

"Well, we chose Logan." Carlos said. I was surprised that they had actually come up with an answer.

"Logan?" I asked with a surprised tone.

"Yeah, you both are wise, and are nerds so we thought that it would make a nice combo." James said with a smile.

"Well I am surprised, yet very proud of all of you. I didn't think you guys would really think about it." I said with a smile.

"Well, you two have the most in common." Carlos said. "Besides, Logan is the most mature. And you two would make the cuter couple."

Logan was blushing when they were saying all this. "So, Lauren. Would you like to go on a date tonight?" Logan asked softly.

I smiled at him. "Of course I do. What did you have in mind?"

Logan looked down and thought for a minute. "How about the planetarium?"

"Awesome, didn't they just start the exhibit on Jupiter?" I asked with a smile. Logan smiled and nodded . "I think that would be awesome."

"Great, how about I pick you up in an hour?" He asked.

I nodded and then stood up and made my way to apartment 4H. When I walked in the door my dad was sitting on the couch. "I'm going out with the guys tonight." I said.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Well, I guess I can't argue with that. I talked to Gustavo today and he said that you were doing great. That you were perfect. I think that you can go out tonight."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked into my room. It wouldn't have mattered even if he had said no I would have been going anyway. I showered and blow dried my hair. I opened my closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a purple wife beater. I put a white v-neck on over it. I pulled out a pair of black and purple heels and slipped them on.

I pulled out my phone and called Adam. -Hello?-

"Hey buh-dee!" I said in a happy voice.

-Oh, did someone have a good day?- He asked in a curious voice.

"Yes, I did. I have a date tonight."

-Really? With who?-

I smiled to myself. "Logan."

-Oh really from what you have told me I think that he is probably best for you. He seems like a mature guy from what you've said.-

"He is. He is very wise and smart. And I'm kind of glad they chose Logan because James and Carlos are a little immature. I've been through too much in my life to hold someone's hand while they grow up."

-Makes sense. Well I'm sure that you aren't ready for your date, so call me after.-

"I will." I hung up. I walked into the bathroom and started curling my hair. After a half hour it was perfect and I was putting hairspray in it. It was close to being when Logan was gonna be there to pick me up so I walked out and saw my dad look up at me.

"A little dressy to just be hanging with the guys." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Well we're going to a nice restaurant." I lied. I didn't want to tell him I was going on a date because that would just start an argument between the two of us and I wasn't in the mood to argue. He looked back down at the magazine he was reading with a disappointed look on his face.

I sat down in the kitchen waiting for the knock on my door letting me know that Logan was there. I already had my purse wrapped around my shoulder. I heard the knock and jumped up. "Bye." I muttered and then opened the door. Logan smiled at me and I walked out letting the door slam.

Logan was wearing a pair of jeans and white button up with a sweater vest and tie. I smiled. I loved the way he dressed, not many people our age dressed like he did.

"You look nice." I said with a sweet smile.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you." He said smuggly.

We walked to the elevator and went down to the lobby. When we got down there I saw Kendall sitting with Jo. Jo glared at me and Kendall was smiling. I couldn't help but smirk at Jo, she hadn't talked to me since our fight but that was a good thing.

"Where are you two going looking all fancy, smancy?" He asked with raise eyebrows.

"Well, we're going on a date." Logan said with a smile. He wrapped one of his arms around me. With my heels I was only an inch shorter than he was.

"Wait, you're going on a date with _her_?" Jo asked with a pissed off tone. "What about Camille?"

Logan sighed. "Yes, I like Lauren. And Camille and I broke up. I got over her." he said simply.

Jo glared at him and then pulled out her phone. It was clearly obvious she was texting Camille. I grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him out of the lobby. "Can I hit her again?" I asked in a sweet tone.

He chuckled. "No, I don't think Kendall would like that. And only you could make something like that sound so sweet."

I grinned and could feel a blush creeping onto my face. "True." Was all I managed to say.

An hour later we were walking around looking at all the facts about Jupiter and looking at several diagrams of the planet.

"Did you know Jupiter takes about 12 years to orbit the sun and rotates in about 10 hours. This short Jupiter "day" is amazing since the planet is roughly 11 Earth diameters wide." I said curious if he knew as much as I did.

He laughed. "Yes I did. And man, am I glad that you are as big a dork as I am. I thought I was the only one who knew random things about planets."

"Really? Wow me." I said wanting to know what he knew about the planet.

"Unlike the rocky planets, Jupiter is a ball of dense hydrogen, helium, water, nitrogen and other gases over a tiny rocky core. Powerful winds dominate the atmosphere with criss-crossing jet streams, lightning and huge hurricane-like storms like the Great Red Spot. This storm has been raging for over 300 years and is about 2 Earth diameters wide." He said showing off how much he really did know. He didn't hesitate once. "What about you? Do you know the names of the four moons?"

I laughed at him. "That's an easy one Io is the smallest and then there are Europa, Callisto and Ganymede."

"I'm impressed, yet happy that the girl I like seems to know her stuff." He said looking at me.

I couldn't help but blush again. "Well it just shows that we both are genius'." I joked. I couldn't remember the last time I had blushed this much. With Michael I had been extremely confident, but then again Michael wasn't the complimenting type.

I couldn't help but smile. I was happy that all the guys had put some thought into who was more compatible with me. Because they had chose the right guy. Logan and I were clearly the best match. We had the nerd factor and maturity on our side. I smiled at Logan when he reached over and grabbed my hand.

After we had bought some books on Jupiter and models of the planet, we were making our way back to the Big Time Rush mobile hand in hand. When we got to the car, Logan opened the door for me and I sat down. He ran over to the drivers seat and jumped over the door and started the car.

We were driving back to the Palm Woods in a comfortable silence. When we were half way back Logan reached over and grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but smile at him and in return I got one back. We were finally back to our apartments and we walked out together.

"Well, I had a great time tonight." I said while hugging my model of Jupiter.

"I did too, its too bad it has to end." He said with a smile.

"It doesn't have to. We could always hang out at your place." I said.

"Well the guys will be there and will interrupt and Mama Knight has a strict no girls in the room rule." He said awkwardly.

"Well, my dad shouldn't mind." I said with a smile.

We made our way up to the fourth floor and walked into my apartment. When we got there my dad was no where to be seen. I led him to my room and closed the door. We set down all our stuff and sat down on the bed. I turned on the television and put on a dvd we had bought at the exhibit.

He laid back on my bed and I did the same. We were laying about a foot away from each other but over time we were snuggled up together. I felt him grab my chin and tilt my head up. I felt his lips come into contact with mine. He gave me several sweet and innocent kisses. I heard my door open and I pulled away from him.

We looked up and saw my dad standing in the door way and he did not look happy in the slightest. "What the fuck is going on in here?" He yelled. Logan and I both sat up and looked down.

"Mr. Miller, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Logan started but he was cut out.

"I think it's time you leave." He said in a very rude tone to Logan. Logan stood up and grabbed his bag from the museum. Once he was behind my dad I saw him put up his thumb in pinky making a phone and held it up to his head while he mouthed 'I'll call you later.'

He walked out and I watched as my dad stood in front of me. Once the front door slammed he started yelling again. "Oh, I'm just going out with the guys, huh? I should have known that was a load of bullshit. You pulled the same shit in Miami with Michael. And we all see how that one turned out."

I felt my anger rising. "Logan is NOTHING like Michael." I said defensively.

"Really? How the fuck would you know, you haven't even known him a month and you're on your bed kissing him? You two probably would have fucked had I not come in here."

I felt my blood boiling. "I would not have!" I yelled back finally.

"Why wouldn't you, you bounce around from guy to guy. I did not raise my daughter to be a slut." His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I was still a virgin and had only had two boyfriends in my entire life and now there was Logan, I was far from a slut but he always resorted to calling me that. That is why I hated it so much.

"I'M NOT A SLUT!" I screamed at him. I didn't have time to try and block the punch he threw at me. He hit me in the eye and then strolled out as if nothing had happened. I heard my door slam and I climbed on my bed and sat there.

I hadn't cried about what he did in almost six months. It didn't upset me like it use to, all it did now was piss me off. "Bastard." I muttered under my breath.

I pulled out my phone and called Adam. -Hello?- He had been sleeping.

"Hey, I just wanted to call and tell you that my date was great. Until the end that is, I was in my room with Logan and my dad walked in." I didn't have to say anything else because I knew that he would know what happened.

-Call the cops.- He said. I could tell that he was wide awake now.

"No, if he goes to jail I might not be able to go on tour and I have to go. I can't be around him. I will be gone for three months and won't have to worry about him at all. I am going to let it go. I have two days before I leave. I just have to make it through tomorrow."

He sighed. I knew that I had convinced him of what I wanted to do. -If he hits you again, call them. Promise me?-

"I promise." We ended our phone after that. I walked out to the freezer and pulled out some ice. I didn't want my face to bruise so I instantly placed the bag of ice on my face.

I walked back into my room and called Logan. -Hello?-

"Hey Logie." I said in a sweet voice.

-I didn't want you to get in trouble. How much are you in?-

"None, he just said that I couldn't have guys in here with the door closed." I lied.

-Well that's good. Want to come up and hang out here?-

The offer sounded so tempting but I knew if I left it would just make things worse with my dad. I sighed. "No, I think it would be best if I stayed in the rest of the night. But I will see you tomorrow, since Gustavo wants us at the studio at eight."

Logan groaned. -Okay.- He sounded miserable and that made me feel a little special because he was miserable because he couldn't see me. -Well then I'm gonna go to bed so I can see you sooner.-

"Aw, aren't you sweet." I said with a smile. "Goodnight, Logie."

-Night, Lauren.-

I hung up the phone and then put it on the charger. I rolled over and laid on my stomach and tried to get some sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling drained. I didn't know why but for some reason whenever my dad and I got in a huge blowout I was always worn out the next day. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and inspected my eye. It was bruised and a little swollen. I pulled out my make up bag and tried to cover it up the best I could with foundation.

I sighed. You could still see the bruise slightly but there was no way of hiding the swelling. I put on a pair of jeans and a red tank. I grabbed my red Chuck Taylor's and walked out to the kitchen. My dad was sitting there so I just grabbed an apple and walked out the door. I was sitting in the lobby by seven thirty. I saw all the guys walking up to me. I stood up and walked out to the limo with them. Logan and I sat down next to each other and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Awww, aren't you two just so adorable?" James said in a joking voice.

"Shut it." I said glaring at him.

"Hey, Lauren. What happened to your eye?" Kendall asked.

"Oh this?" I said pointing to it. "Last night I was working on some of my own music and when I reached over to grab my notebook I hit my eye on my guitar." I tried to laugh to make it sound more convincing.

Carlos laughed when he saw me laughing about it. "I think maybe I should get you a helmet." He said joking around.

I smiled at him. When we got to the studio I felt Logan pull me back. He pointed to my eye. "You're lying." He said softly making sure that he wasn't overheard by anyone else.

_Shit, fuck! How am I going to pull this one off?_

**End Chapter**

**A/N: So I hope everyone liked this chapter. **

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Where's the Trust?

**A/N: So I'm glad everyone liked the fact I paired Lauren with Logan. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Where's the Trust?**

"What do you mean I'm lying?" I asked with an offended voice. "I told you I hit my face on my guitar. I hit it pretty hard." I had to try and get him to believe the story I fed the others, but at that moment it didn't seem like he was going to buy it.

He frowned at me before he turned my head gently and inspected my eye. "A guitar wouldn't of made it bruise like that." He paused waiting for me to continue but when I didn't he continued speaking. "Lauren, I want to be a doctor. I know that isn't from a guitar it would have taken a lot more force to cause that bruise."

"What are you trying to say Logie?" I asked hoping that I could turn his attention away from the bruise.

He hesitated for a minute before he answered. "All I know is your dad was really pissed off when I left. I thought that he was going to attack me. He didn't…he didn't do that did he?"

I looked at Logan and didn't know whether to tell him the truth or not. I was against lying to the person I was interested in but I also knew that if I told him he would see all the baggage I was carrying. I sighed defeatedly knowing that I couldn't lie to him.

"He did, but please don't say anything to the others. Please, Logie?" I asked in a desperate voice. I didn't want them all to know. I was afraid things would change if they knew.

We were still standing outside Rocque Records and the people passing by were giving us weird looks. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and thought for a few seconds. "Lauren, you need to call the cops. Especially if its a reoccurring thing."

All I could think about was how much he sounded like Adam. "I can't. If the police were to get involved I wouldn't be going with you guys tomorrow. The police would put me in a foster home and I wouldn't be going on tour with you guys. We have all worked too hard for my dad to screw it up for us."

Logan sighed and groaned. I knew that he had seen my point and was going to agree to what I had said. "Look, if it happens after when we get back will you please call the cops?" I nodded. "Okay, lets go join the others."

He grabbed my hand and led me into the studio where everyone was waiting. "What did you guys not want to suck face in front of us?" Carlos asked in a very blunt tone.

"Shut it!" Logan and I said together in unison. After we had said it we looked at each other and smiled.

We started walking through the set and decided what order we would perform each song. When we had the set together we worked our way through six songs before Gustavo finally let us have a break. Working for Gustavo had been a little easier. I perfected all my guitar playing so when he bitched I just laughed at him. Gustavo seemed to have a lot of respect for me because I wasn't afraid to talk back.

We were sitting in the break room goofing around. "This tour is going to be AH-MAZING!" Carlos said with an excited tone.

I laughed at him. "So Lauren, how was your date last night?" James asked with a smile.

"It was a lot of fun. Well other then seeing this one and his girlfriend in the lobby." I said pointing to Kendall.

Kendall blushed and then looked down. "I'm sorry about Jo. She doesn't really like you Lauren." Kendall said awkwardly.

I laughed at him. "That's okay. I can't stand her. I borderline hate her!" I said.

"Oh, speaking of Jo. She texted Camille and man did I get an earful last night when I got home!" Logan said.

I groaned. I knew that when I went on a date there would be ex drama. But I hadn't expected it to start this soon. "What did she have to say?" I asked.

All the guys were looking at Logan waiting to hear his response. "Well first she asked if I went on a date. When I said that I did she started yelling saying that I was giving her mixed signals like I wanted to get back together. That I was an asshole for leading her on. That Jo told her that Lauren was a skank and had some anger problems?"

"What? I do not. Jo hit me first!" I said defensively. "Great now its two against one."

"But you could take both of them on and still win." Carlos said in a voice that sounded confused.

"That isn't the point." I said.

"Hey, I wanna hear what else happened." James said trying to shush us up. Carlos and I smiled at each other and were quiet.

"Well, I told her that I didn't mean to give her those feelings but I had gotten over her and that I wanted to move on and I felt like I found the person I wanted to be with now and she was going to have to get over it. She started calling me every name in the book. An asshole, a bastard. I was fine until she started talking about Lauren."

"Wait, what did she say about me?" I asked curiously.

"That you were just some skank I went to because she didn't want to go all the way with me." He said reluctantly.

"What? Seriously, why do these girls think that? I'm still a freaking virgin!" I said defensively. They laughed.

"Calm down, cojo!" Kendall said with a smirk.

"DOGS, booth, NOW!" Gustavo came in before any of us could say something.

We were in the studio until about three and then Gustavo told us to go and get some rest before we left the following day. We were in the limo on our way back to the Palm Woods. "What happened between you and Camille?" I asked Logan.

"Oh, well she kissed James when we were dating so we broke up after that." Logan said nervously.

I felt the anger inside me rise in my chest. "Wow. That's shitty on her part." I said. I knew that when I got back to the Palm Woods I would not rest until I found her and gave her a piece of my mind.

When we got out we were walking into the lobby and luckily for me Camille was there talking to Jo. "Great, I can kill two birds with one stone." I muttered the guys looked at me weird and I walked towards the two girls. I could see their eyes on me as I walked up. "So, what's this I hear about me being a skank?" I asked Camille.

"I told Logan that you were a slut and that is why Logan is with you." Camille said in a sassy kind of voice.

I looked at her for a few seconds trying not to lose my temper. "I'm a slut? Weren't you the one who kissed James while you were dating Logan? In my eyes your the slut." I said harshly.

All the guys were behind me ready to grab me in case the punches started flying. I saw Camille's eyes fill with tears. "You're such a bitch!" Jo said out of no where. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

I laughed at that. "Me, mean? Seriously? You were the one who called me a slut because Kendall was trying to console me." I looked back at Kendall. "Sorry to drag you into this, bud. And Camille was the one who called Logan calling me a slut. I didn't have a problem with either of you until you started shit. So don't get mad at me because you two can't take the heat. I'm not a bitch unless provoked."

With that I smiled my best smile at them and then walked to the elevator. Kendall stayed behind to talk to Jo but the others were following me. "That was harsh." Carlos said with a smile. I could tell that he had enjoyed the drama.

"They are the ones who wanted to drag me into drama. I'm just the one finishing it. I don't appreciate her yelling at Logan when she was the one in the wrong." I said grabbing Logan's hand.

He smiled at me. "I'm glad that you want to try and defend me." He said.

The next day we had been on the road for almost six hours, we had just passed Las Vegas and were playing five card stud. We were using doritos, cookies, and candy as our poker chips. I laughed when I got ready to lay down my cards. "Four of a kind, jacks." I said smuggly. They groaned as I pulled all the food my way.

I noticed them all looking at it. I laughed at the pathetic looks on their face. "I can't eat all this on my own, losers." I said with a grin.

They all reached over and started grabbing a handful of the goodies that were in front of me. I heard my phone start going off. I looked at the caller ID. _Michael. _I pressed ignore and then started talking to the guys about how stoked we were for the concert in Bangor, Maine. Not even a minute later it was ringing again. "Aren't you going to answer that?" James asked.

"No, I'm not in the mood to talk." I said in a bored sounding voice. I didn't want to talk to Michael in front of them.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"Michael, my ex." I looked at Logan and he had a worried look in his eyes.

Three calls later they were all giving me weird looks. My phone started vibrating again and I knew that if I ignored it again they would know something was wrong. So I walked to the front of the bus and picked it up. "Hello?"

-Baby doll, you finally answered- I could hear just from his voice that he was drunk.

"Michael, what are you doing calling me?" I asked frantically.

-I just wanted to hear your voice and talk to you. I miss you.- He admitted. I sighed and then got annoyed.

"You aren't even suppose to be calling me right now. You're violating your restraining order. So please just leave me alone."

I hung up before he had time to respond. I went and sat back down with the guys. Logan slid out of the table and pulled me into my room on the bus. "What was that about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He gave me a look that clearly said that he wasn't an idiot. "You were frantic when you were on the phone with him. Why?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say to him. "It wasn't anything." I lied.

Logan frowned at me. "Lauren, you said it yourself without trust there can be no relationship what so ever. If we are going to work you have to be honest with me, please tell me whats going on." I could hear the concern in his voice and see it in his eyes.

I sat down on the bed and thought of what to say to him. I sighed. "I was with Michael when I was in Miami. You already know that. But what you don't know is that I tried to end it several times but he would always threaten suicide so I would always take him back. When I got the invite to come to L.A. I ended things with him and he didn't threaten it so I thought that I was going to make a clean break.

"But he was always showing up unannounced at my house and calling me. He would follow me everywhere I went. He would kick every guy's ass who even dared talking to me. One night Adam flew down to see me, it was two weeks before I came here. Adam and I were walking out of a restaurant and Michael beat Adam so bad that he had to go to the hospital.

"I tried pulling him off of Adam, but in return I got an elbow to the chest and pushed to the ground. The cops were called and I went to court and got a restraining order against him. He was stalking me and I was afraid that he was going to hurt me and the ones I cared about. When we were at the court he told me that he wouldn't let me go and he would follow me wherever I went. That scared me and ultimately that was why I got the restraining order granted." I said. I couldn't look at him. In two days he had heard some of the worst things in my life.

I waited for him to tell me that I wasn't worth all this trouble. I knew that I had a lot of baggage I carried around with me and I didn't think he would want to put up with it all. When I finally looked at him he was staring ahead and he looked angry.

"I don't care what I have to do, if he comes near you I will protect you. All of us will. I know that you don't want me to but I'm going to tell the others. This way if we do see him, we will all four make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you." Logan was angry at what I had told him. I could tell just by looking at him.

"I won't argue with you, because I know that you are right and only looking out for me." I said. Logan kissed me gently on my forehead and walked out of the room. I laid down and thought about how much it scared me that I had already opened up to Logan so much. And I was worried what the other three would think.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Well Lauren's past is slowly unfolding, but isn't it great that Logan is just such a great guy and doesn't care. =) I will update soon. Until then...**

**Read and Review, Please!**


	7. Wow, Tabloids Suck

**A/N: So I am really excited, I just got my tickets for the BTR concert in Cali this July. I'm sitting in the fifth row, so I'm pretty stoked! =D  
And I might not update a whole lot the next week or so. I lost my 2 month old son yesterday and don't know if I will write. **

**Chapter 7**

**Wow, tabloids suck**

A week later we were in New Hampshire finishing up our show there. The guys and myself had been together everyday, not leaving much time for me and Logan to be alone. The other three had reacted the way I would have thought when they heard the news about Michael, but they all swore they would never let him near me and that made me feel protected.

With the exception of Logan I had grown to care about the guys like they were my brothers. It was a nice feeling to know they cared about me. Logan and I were inseparable. Whenever we hung out with everyone we were next to each other holding hands.

Now we were sitting in a limo on our way to dinner with the others. Logan and I were holding hands and I felt him lift my hand up to his lips and gently kiss my knuckles. I smiled at him and felt a blush creep onto my face. The other guys were giving us an amused look. "Are you two official yet?" Kendall asked eagerly.

"No, not yet." Logan said. He hadn't asked me officially to be exclusive but I wanted to be and something told me that he did too.

"Why so curious, Mr. Knight?" I asked with a smile.

"I am just ready to tell Jo that you two are together so that she will get off my back and stop worrying about you stealing me from her." Kendall said.

We all knew that Jo was being ridiculous and it was causing Kendall to be miserable. I felt bad, but at the same time I didn't. I told him that being with someone like her was bad but he decided not to listen to me.

We were finally at the restaurant and got out together to eat. It was a seafood restaurant. We figured since we were on the coast we might as well enjoy some delicious authentic seafood. We all sat down at a table in the back. The guys didn't want to be noticed by any fans so the waiter gave us the most secluded table they could find.

"So that was the best concert we've done yet!" James said with a smile on his face while combing his hair.

"Ew, James not at the table!" I said trying to grab his lucky comb. He stretched his arm out so it was out of my reach. But he listened and put it away.

"Yea, I'm with James. It was intense. The fans were screaming their heads off!" Kendall said with a smile. "I wish all our fans were like that."

"And I think part of it has to be Lauren, our fans are really eating this female guitarist thing up, completely." Carlos said.

"Yeah and we saw the cover of Rolling Stones." Logan said with a smile.

I blushed and looked down. Rolling Stones had done a huge piece on Big Time Rush and their new guitarist, me. The cover had me with a guitar pretending to rock out with the guys holding mic's pretending to sing. I had a full interview and sit down with the writer of the article. To say the least it was a big deal to all of us.

"Come on, that was your guys' article. I just had a small piece in it." I said modestly. "Besides, I wouldn't be here if you guys weren't such an awesome band." I knew that was true. If Big Time Rush didn't exist I wouldn't have been where I was at.

"Oh come on, Ms. Modesty." Carlos said. "According to the article, you are the last piece to the puzzle known as BTR."

"Exactly, the last piece to the puzzle." I said in a matter of fact tone.

Logan was laughing at us. "Why don't we just leave it as together, we make Big Time Rush. Lauren, you might as well be a part of the band."

"What are you talking about, Logie? I _am _a part of the band." I said smuggly.

All the guys laughed at me. We were ordering our food finally when a group of girls ran up to the table, shrieking and screaming. I laughed at them. I couldn't help it.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BIG TIME RUSH!" One of the girls screamed. "OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU KENDALL!"

I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I was letting out loud laughs, which earned a lot of dirty looks from all the guys. "Logan, will you marry me?" I heard one of the girls ask.

Logan chuckled to himself. "Well, I'm a little young to make that kind of commitment. But I appreciate the offer." He said in a sweet tone.

I watched as the guys signed autographs and took pictures. A guy came up to me. "Dude, you're the greatest female guitarist I've heard in my life." He said. "Can I have your autograph?"

I signed his piece of paper and then watched him walk away. He didn't even bother talking to the guys and because of that I couldn't help but laugh. After a while Freight Train showed up and stood in front of us so no one else would come up to us.

"That was freaking hilarious!" I said not even bothering to hide my laughter.

"What was so funny about that?" James asked. "I thought it was great."

I sat up and got an excited look on my face and shrieked in a high pitched voice. "Oh my god, its Big Time Rush. Kendall you're so hot! James you're so perfect! Logan, will you marry me? Carlos I love your helmet! Will you marry me? Can I have your babies?" I finished it with me cracking up leaning over grabbing my side. It was starting to hurt from laughing so much.

"Wow, you are so _not _funny right now." Kendall said with a sarcastic tone.

"You're just mad because you didn't get any marriage proposals." Logan said sticking his tongue out at me.

"I'm far to young to even think about marriage. I'm glad I don't get them." I said with a laugh.

We wrapped up dinner and on the way out Logan grabbed my hand. "How about some ice cream? We haven't had one on one time in so long." He said with a smile.

"What we can't come?" Carlos pouted.

"I would love to come." I said to Logan, ignoring what Carlos had said. "You can come next time Carlitos."

He smiled and nodded. "Remember, back on the bus in two hours. We have to get to New York by tomorrow." Kendall nagged.

"Yeah, yeah." I said brushing off what he was saying.

Logan and I walked hand in hand to an ice cream parlor down the street. I ordered a banana split while Logan got just plain strawberry ice cream. We sat down at the parlor and started enjoying our ice cream.

"So, Lauren…" Logan asked nervously.

I gave him a smile. "Yes, Logie?" I was hoping that he was finally going to ask to make us official.

"You know we've been kinda seeing each other for the last two weeks and I was wondering if you would like to make it…well you know, official?" He was nervous. His voice was shaky and he seemed uneasy.

I couldn't help but grin. "Of course, I do." I said with a goofy smile.

He gave me his famous half smile and then brought his lips to mine. I kissed him back eagerly, happy to know that we were an official couple. I didn't realize until that moment that I really liked Logan. I was slowly falling for him, which was scary because I had never loved anyone like that before.

We made our way back to the tour bus and when we got there the guys were playing x box 360. "Hey guys, did you have fun on your little ice cream date?" James asked.

"We sure did." I said with a smile.

"I'm taking it she said yes, then?" Kendall asked with raised eyebrows.

"She did. Lauren and I are official now." Logan answered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him so that he could wrap his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled.

"Great, now maybe Jo will get off my back." Kendall groaned. He pulled out his phone and called her. "Hey…it was good, everyone was going crazy…no, her and Logan are together now…yeah like officially…" He laughed. "You never had anything to worry about to begin with."

Logan and I shook our heads at Kendall and made our way to my room. He laid down and I rested my head on his chest. "I hope you don't act like Jo down the road." Logan said casually.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm not the jealous type. Besides, I think its funny when girls fling themselves at you. They might not be able to see it, but I can see the annoyance in your eyes." I said looking at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said with a grin.

"Sure, you don't." I laid back down on his chest and felt my eye lids suddenly grow heavy.

I didn't wake up until I heard my phone ring at least six times. I looked at it and I had fifteen missed calls, all from the same person. Michael. It was ringing again. "Hello?" I asked in a groggy voice.

-What the hell, Lauren?-

"Michael, what the hell are you calling me for? I told you to leave me alone." I said in an annoyed voice.

-Lauren, I told you I wouldn't rest until I got you back. But funny thing, I pulled a tabloid off the stand today and guess what I see.- I was quiet. I didn't want to know what he saw. -Big Time Rush's Logan Mitchell and Lauren Miller together? Are you kidding me?-

"It's none of your business." I said trying to stay quiet so I wouldn't wake Logan up.

-The hell it isn't. What so you're just a band whore? Whatever band your with you just sleep with one of the members?- He was angrier than ever and I didn't want to deal with it.

"I don't count you, I didn't want it with you." I said remembering how he had all but forced me to have sex with him.

-That's a load of shit.-

"I told you to stop several times, you didn't though. I don't think that means I wanted it." I said a little louder than I had meant to.

-There are pictures of you guys holding hands and kissing- He sounded like he was about to explode with anger.

"Look, Michael just leave me alone!" I yelled into the phone. I looked over and saw Logan looking at me.

"Who is that?" He yelled. I knew that he wasn't yelling at me, but something told me he already knew the answer.

"Michael." I said a little angrier than I had meant to.

He grabbed the phone out of my hands. "Look dude, you need to leave Lauren alone. She doesn't want to be with you. You're nothing but a pathetic low life stalker. You need to leave her alone!" Logan yelled.

-Who the fuck are you to tell me to leave her alone. We had something special! I was her first- I heard Michael yell.

Logan's eyes got a hurt tone in them. I shook my head and mouthed that I would explain and that it wasn't true. He nodded. "Oh so that's why you put three guys in the hospital? You're violating a court order, do you know what that means? I call the cops and you go buh bye to jail. If you call her again I will personally call them myself." Logan hung up the phone and handed it to me. "Explain." He said simply. He looked a little angry and I couldn't help but feel bad.

I groaned, I didn't want to put all my baggage out there for him to see, but I knew if I wanted to be with him I didn't really have a choice. But I decided I would stall for as long as possible. "Michael saw a tabloid with us on it. We were kissing and holding hands. He was pissed to say the least."

"Wow, tabloids suck. But what was that about him being your first?" Logan asked in a semi pathetic voice.

"I don't count Michael as my first. We were in a car fooling around and when I told him to stop he didn't. I tried to get away but it didn't work. He was too strong." I said. I couldn't meet his gaze. When I told my dad what happened he had laughed at me and told me it was my own fault.

"He raped you?" Logan said trying not to lose his head.

"No, not really he-" I started but he didn't let me finish.

"So you wanted it?" He asked in a hurt tone.

"No, no I didn't."

"Then he raped you." He stated. I had never seen it that way. I was dating Michael, I never wanted to believe that was what really happened. I nodded finally. I was trying to hold back my tears. I was able to mask my emotions really well. I hadn't cried in front of anyone in a really long time and I intended to keep it that way.

Logan wrapped me in his arms. "I promise, I will never let that psycho near you." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and hid my face in his chest, he cared about me and that was the breaking point. That was what finally made me break down. I let the tears silently roll down my face as Logan held me close to him.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Well that is all of Lauren's baggage. But isn't Logan just the sweetest? I will update soon =)**

**Read and Review.**


	8. Loren?

**A/N: So I found that writing seems to keep my mind of things so I should be updating every other day. Enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

**Loren?**

We were all down in Miami, Florida and had been on tour now for almost a month. Logan and I had been together for three weeks. We were perfect and he was the most perfect boyfriend I had ever had. He would randomly kiss my forehead or knuckles or compliment me which forced me to blush. To make it better, I hadn't heard from Michael since Logan had yelled at him, and for that I was extremely happy.

"I'm not looking forward to this concert." I said softly to Logan when we were in the limo heading to the arena we would be playing in.

He gave me a sympathetic look and kissed my temple. "It will be okay Lauren. If we see Michael, Freight Train will take care of him immediately."

We hadn't told Gustavo or Kelly about Michael, but had told Freight Train and he swore he would protect me. Which having a big burly man protecting me, made me feel like I was the safest person in this world.

"I know Logie, I just don't want to see Michael. I'm nervous and scared." I admitted. I had opened up a lot to Logan about what I had gone through with Michael and all he did was hold me and he assured me that he would never do that to me and it made me feel better.

"Just relax, Lo, if he is even there he will have four hockey players and a Freight Train to deal with." Carlos said reassuringly. The other three had started calling me Lo. Thanks to my middle name. Ophelia. My mom was a Shakespeare nerd. When they first heard they tried Ophelia but I wasn't having it, so I guess the settled on Lo.

I smiled at Carlos as the other three nodded. I relaxed and felt Logan's arms wrap around me. My feelings for Logan grew stronger each and everyday. I really liked him, and knew that I was just shy of loving him. I smiled as he kissed the top of my head.

I let my mind wander to Michael and the relationship we had had together. I remembered all they yelling, the jealousy, the mind games but most of all the friends he had put in the hospital. One of them had actually been a former bandmate who had tried a solo career.

"We're here." I snapped out of it when I heard Kendall say that ten minutes later.

We all walked out of the limo together while the paparazzi started clicking their cameras to take pictures of us. Logan grabbed my hand and dragged me inside behind him. "Don't they ever give it a rest?" I heard him say in a frustrated tone. I squeezed his hand trying to calm him down.

We saw Gustavo and Kelly walking up to us. "Dogs, we have decided that before the show Logan and Lauren will be talking to a reporter." Gustavo said in an excited tone.

"We decided to call you guys Loren." Kelly said with a smile.

"Loren?" Kendall asked in a skeptical tone.

"Yeah Lo from Logan and ren from Lauren. Kinda of like Brangelina." Kelly said with a smile.

"Oh, looks like we're moving into the big leagues, Logie. We're up there with Brangelina and Spiedi." I said with a smile.

He grinned at me. "Do we really have to put our personal life out there?" Logan asked with a groan.

"Look, this is great publicity for Big Time Rush. You two are helping the band. Seeing you two on tabloids has boosted Big Time Rush sales almost twenty percent in the last three weeks." Kelly said with a matter of fact tone.

Logan groaned and we followed Gustavo to our dressing room. There was a reporter sitting there with a recorder. We sat down and started talking to her.

"So Logan, what made you so attracted to Lauren?" She asked.

"Oh man, whats not to like. She's gorgeous and she has such an awesome personality. I adore this girl and couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend." Logan said it all while looking at me and after he finished he smiled.

"And Lauren, why Logan? Was it hard choosing from all the guys?"

"No, Kendall was taken and James and Carlos aren't really my type. Logan and I have the most in common so it only seemed natural that it would be us two together." I said sweetly.

"Now, Lauren. You use to date Michael Lewis from the local band the Raptors. There has been a lot of speculation that you were two timing Michael with Logan, any comment."

"What?" Logan couldn't contain his anger. "Is that what he's going around saying?"

"Logie, calm down sweetheart. No, that isn't true. Michael and I were over for a good month before I went to LA. I don't want to have anything to do with him. I'm with Logan and I plan for it to stay that way."

We wrapped up the interview and went to wardrobe. I was in my dressing room looking at the skinny jeans and tank I was wearing in the mirror. My make up was done and I was warming up my fingers to start playing. I heard a knock on my door, I opened it and saw a florist. They handed me flowers and walked away.

I set the flowers down on my table and then grabbed the card that was hanging off of it. I recognized the penmanship almost immediately. _Lauren, please give me another chance and stop all this. You know that I love you and want to be with you. Please meet me after the concert, you know the number. Michael._

I sighed and pocketed the card. I walked to Logan and Kendall's dressing room where I could hear them warming up outside the door. I knocked and after a few seconds Kendall answered. "Lo, what's going on?"

I showed him the card. He read it and motioned for me to come in. "Logan, you should see this." He handed Logan the card. Logan glanced at it and then crumbled it in his hand.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He turned around and punched the wall. "You're fucking serious right now? I will fucking kill him."

"Logan, calm down." Kendall said softly.

"Logie, I'm sure that everything will be fine. I shouldn't have shown you this before the concert. I'm so sorry." I said sadly. I should have known better than to show him. It was going to throw him off the whole concert and I felt the guilt rising up.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm sorry." Logan said while wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. Lets just focus on doing this concert."

I nodded. We started the concert and were already half way through it I saw Michael standing in the sixth row. I had tried not looking for him but my eyes met his and I could see the hunger and intensity in them.

I looked at Logan who was looking at me and directed my eyes. He looked and then understood. After the concert was done we were walking backstage. Michael's cold hazel eyes haunting my thoughts.

"Was he the tall dude with a red shirt?" Logan asked quietly. I nodded. "Don't worry, he won't get near you. Hurry up and change and then we can hang out in my room til its time to go."

When I got to my room I changed clothes quickly and went to find Logan. I was about a hundred feet away from his dressing room when I saw the familiar tall figure in front of me. Michael was standing in front of me. Michael was tall, at least six foot two. He had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was a very punk rock kind of guy who was always wearing black skinny jeans and wife beaters with a hoodie.

"Lauren!" He said with a smile. I saw his eyes light up and he was running up to me.

I pushed him away. "Get away from me. How the hell did you even get back here?" I asked in a frantic tone.

"I just told them I knew you and use to be in a band with you. They let me in when Sullivan pulled up and vouched for me." He said smuggly. I felt like an idiot for not telling Mr. Sullivan what had happened at that point.

I started walking towards Logan's dressing room but I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back. "LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"You're causing a scene Laurie." He said with panic,

"Michael, please just let me go. This is over and you need to realize that." I said. "It's been over and I'm with Logan. I care about him a lot and I want to be with him."

"You don't know what you want. You are so indecisive and don't know what you want. You're stubborn and just don't want to admit that you still love me."

I looked towards Logan's door hoping that he would be walking out of it. But I knew there was no chance. "I never once told you that I loved you, because I never did. I never even felt close to what I feel for Logan for you."

He was getting angry. He grabbed my by my wrist and started shaking me. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Michael. Stop!" I finally broke one of my arms free and punch him in the nose. He let go and I ran straight for Logan and Kendall's room. I started beating on it. "Help!"

Logan answered the door less than a second later. I was clutching my wrist, looking at the red marks already appearing on them. I flung onto him and pointed at Michael who was still clutching his nose and his knees were on the ground.

Kendall glanced over at Micheal, pushed past Logan and grabbed him by the collar and hit him in the eye which caused Michael to fly backwards. I pushed Logan away and ran to Kendall. "Kenny, stop." I had my hands on Kendall's chest and was pushing him back. "I'm calling the cops and he can rot in jail for all I care."

He was hesitant for a few minutes but he finally nodded and walked back towards Logan rubbing his right knuckles. I pulled out my phone and called the cops. By then security was there and had Michael in hand sitting on a bench with a tissue to his nose.

I walked right into Logan's arms. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

I shook my head but showed him my wrist. "He just grabbed my wrist, but I think they are bruising." I said.

He took them in his hands and kissed each one. "I'm so sorry Lauren."

Logan held me until the cops arrived. When they did I showed them the restraining order papers I carried around in my purse. They took pictures of my wrist and I wrote out a statement. They took Michael away in handcuffs. And I watched with satisfaction.

Logan and I went back to the hotel we would be staying at for the night. He walked me to my room and walked in with me. We sat on the bed and Logan hugged and kissed me repeatedly.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I promised to protect you and I completely failed. Like epically failed, I promise that I wouldn't let him touch you and I didn't keep that promise." He sounded like he was miserable and was rubbing his forehead.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him several times. "Logie, it's okay. This isn't your fault. It's Michaels. Please don't put this on you. Its not your fault he's psychotic."

"Was he always like that?" He asked curiously.

"No not always. I only saw him like that when I broke up with him and when he beat up those guys." I said.

"Why did you stay?" He asked.

I thought about that because I wasn't really sure of it myself. "I don't know I guess because he was my first boyfriend and I didn't want my first relationship to be like that, he swore he would stop but after a while I didn't believe him anymore. But when he would threaten to kill himself I would give in. I didn't want someone death to be on my shoulders."

He didn't say anything for a while. "Lauren, I care about you so much. I'm falling for you so hard and I can't even imagine being without you."

I smiled at him. Hearing him say that made me feel good and I was happy that he felt the same way I did. "I know. And I'm falling for you too. I've never felt like this about a guy before. I absolutely adore you."

"And I adore you too." He said with a smile. "I don't think I've told you this but I'm sure you could have guessed but I'm still a virgin too. I mean I've fooled around with a few girls but we never went all the way. I don't think we're ready yet, but when we are I do want you to be my first."

I kissed him before I answered. "I want you to be my first too. I'm not ready yet either, but I do want you to be my first."

He leaned in and kissed my lips eagerly. I gladly accepted when he licked my lower lip and I felt his tongue against mine. It was passionate, but soon he was laying on top of me rubbing his hand against every part of my body. I felt his hand wander up my shirt and my bra strap was undone. He pulled off my shirt and then I slipped off my bra.

I eased his shirt over his head and then kissed every part of his chest that I could. He leaned down and started kissing on my neck. I moaned when I felt him nibble on my pulse point. I could feel his smile. He worked his way down and then licked my nipple. I weaved my fingers into his hair. He worked his way towards my pants but I knew that I cared about him so much if we didn't stop now, I wouldn't be able to.

"Logie, I don't think I will be able to control myself if we go any further and I don't want either of us to regret anything." I said softly.

He nodded and laid down next to me. A realization hit me at that moment. I didn't just care deeply for him, but I really truly did love him. I loved him and I didn't want to keep it to myself.

"Logie?"

"Yes, dear?"

I sat up and looked at him. "I just realized that I love you. I love you because of how sweet you are and how much respect you show me when we're together. You are the most perfect boyfriend in this world and I couldn't have asked for someone more amazing. If you don't feel the same way you don't have to say it back, I just want you to know how I feel." I had never been so vulnerable before and I didn't like the feeling it was causing. I looked at him nervously waiting for him to respond.

He had a smile on his face. "I was scared it was too early. I love you too. I have loved you for the last week, I just didn't want to scare you away from me. I was terrified that you would leave me."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "I wouldn't leave you. You're perfect."

I kissed him one more time and then laid down next to him.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the new chapter.**

**Read and Review please.**


	9. LIAR!

**Chapter 9**

**LIAR**

"Dude, I'm so going to beat your score!" Carlos said to Kendall. We were currently playing Rockband and we had been taking turns but Kendall wouldn't shut up that no one could beat his The Middle score.

We all watched nervously as Carlos beat on the drums in a deep concentration. It was nearing the end and Carlos was a mere three thousand points away. "Yes!" He yelled in complete victory.

I laughed with the others while Kendall sat in the corner pouting. It had been almost two weeks since the Miami incident had happened and I hadn't seen or heard from Michael. As far as I knew he was on bail awaiting his court date that was in a few days.

I was relaxed and not so on edge. I enjoyed my time with the guys, but more so my time with Logan. Logan and I were growing closer and closer and falling for each other even more. I had never felt what I did with him before and it was great but nerve racking at the same time.

"You're turn Lauren. Why don't you try singing?" James asked.

"Eh, I don't know. I'm not really good." I said with a laugh.

"Liar! I've heard you sing in the shower. You're amazing." Logan said with a grin. "Come on babycakes, for me."

I melted between his new pet name he had for me and the puppy dogs eyes he knew I couldn't resist. I gave in. "Fine! But you guys can't laugh at me if I stink." I grabbed the mic and they chose the song Eye of the Tiger. I sang and didn't miss a single note playing on expert.

When the song was done I was met by all four of the guy's stares. "That was incredible." Kendall said his mouth half open.

"Eh, it was alright." I didn't let anyone hear me sing. I was self conscious about my voice to say the very least.

Logan gave me a look that told me what he was thinking. "You're insane. We should talk to Gustavo about doing a duet with you. It would be like Jordin only we would be able to perform it at every concert."

I hesitated for a moment. "Eh, I don't know about that one. I don't like singing in front of people. The only reason you guys got to hear me is because of Logie's puppy dog eyes." I realized what I had just said.

I looked at Logan who had his puppy dog eyes back on his face. "Please, it would be awesome and then you would officially be apart of this band."

"No! Don't look at me like that. I can't say no to those eyes." I said trying to cover my own eyes. I looked again a few seconds later and he still had the eyes. I sighed. "Fine, I would have to approve of the song before I would sing it."

The guys all started cheering. "Yes, this is going to be awesome. I think it should be mainly you and Logan with us in the background and harmonies. Besides if I sing a part with you I think that Jo would shit herself." Kendall said with a chuckle.

"How are things with Jo?" I asked. I hadn't heard anything recently but we could all hear the arguments when she called after a show accusing him of being with girls.

"Eh, you know the usual. But I love the girl too much to just let go. Sometimes she can be a bit jealous but I mean it just lets me know she cares." He said. I knew that he wasn't all that happy with her, he just wouldn't admit it to us.

I gave him a look. "I could say something about that, but I don't think I will because I'm sure you can figure it out bud." He looked down instantly knowing that I meant Michael. He thought about it for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"So you're saying its a lost cause?" He asked.

"No, I'm just saying she is insane. I see girls literally throw themselves at my boyfriend all the time, but I don't get upset because at the end of the day I know how he feels about me. I know that he loves me and has no interest in any other girl. I'm saying that Jo should know that too. I mean you guys have been together for how long now?"

He sighed. "About ten months. I see what your saying, I don't think you've ever been jealous over any girl."

Logan finally spoke up. "Yeah, she wasn't even jealous when Camille called last week when her grandpa died and I was on the phone with her for almost an hour."

I wasn't fond of the fact that Camille had called Logan because of how I felt towards her, but I was never going to be the girlfriend who took away their boyfriends friends. It had been done to me so many times I knew that I didn't want to be like that. "Yeah, I'm fine with it. I know that Logan has no feeling for her so I have nothing to worry about."

Logan grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently before picking it up and kissing the knuckles. I smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

"You guys are ridiculous. I think you two are the most mushy couple I've ever seen. You two are worse then Kendall and Jo and I didn't even think that was possible." James said with a groan.

"We are not that bad." I said.

"Oh please, Carlitos help me reenact how they are." James said. He and Carlos stood up. "I'll be Logan."

Carlos nodded. "Oh Logan, you're so dreamy. I love you so much." He said in an extremely high pitched voice. Kendall was laughing while this was going on.

"Oh babycakes, I feel the same way about you. I love you so much. You're so beautiful." James was cupping Carlos' face in his hand. "Now you guys would kiss about a dozen times." James said while looking at Logan and me. "Oh I love you so much Lauren."

"I love you too Logie." Carlos said in a high pitched voice.

"I love you more." James said.

"No, I love you more." Carlos said.

They went back and forth like this for about two minutes before they both were laughing too hard to keep talking. Logan and I couldn't help it we were laughing with them.

"We are not THAT bad." Logan said with a blush.

"Oh please. You two can't keep your hands to yourself when you are within two feet of each other. I'm surprised you two can go the entire concert with maybe one of two touches." Kendall said.

Gustavo had yelled at Logan and I several times about being goggly eyed and Logan coming over and touching the small of my back when he was singing in a concert. "Hey I can't help the fact that she is so freaking gorgeous."

I smiled at Logan. "Besides we love each other, why should we suppress what we're feeling." I said defensively. "Now, getting off the subject. Are you guys ready for Chicago?" I asked.

"Dude, Chicago is amazing. Last time we were there was insane!" James said in an excited voice.

"Oh man, and Carlos. This time no promising to make anyone famous." Kendall said in a serious tone.

"What?" I asked in an interested tone.

"Last time we were in Chicago Carlitos promised an old friend we would make her famous and while we did, the road to get there was rough. She stabbed Bitters in the hand with a pen, set five fires, it was horrible." Kendall said.

"Yeah, we had her sit on the couch. We were all wearing our hockey gear." Logan said.

I laughed. "That sounds miserable. I remember when Adam's brother wanted to come out and play drums for The Raptors I tried to help but there was nothing I could do. I felt so bad."

"Yeah, crushing someones dreams is no fun at all." Carlos said.

We all stayed up watching movies and playing Rock Band. We were growing closer each day we spent in the bus together. The guys were like the brothers now and I loved them all deeply. I never had siblings so it was nice having brotherly figures in my life.

After a while my phone was going off. "Hello?"

-Well, look who decided to answer her phone.- I heard Adam say into the phone.

"I'm sorry buh-dee. I've been so busy. I know that is no excuse though. What's up?"

-Well I just wanted to tell you that I will be in Chicago in about three hours. And I will be in Knoxville when you play here.-

"What?" I said with a smile. I noticed all the guys looking at me. "You better not be kidding."

-I'm not, but I'm boarding. Call me when you get there.-

"I will. Love you!"

-Love you too Ren.-

I hung up and could feel the huge smile I had on my face. All the guys were giving me weird looks. "Who was that?" Logan asked.

"It was Adam, he's meeting us in Chicago. I haven't seen him in almost two months. I'm so stoked."

"Adam is your best friend?" Logan asked.

I nodded. "He's been my best friend since I was born. Our mom's were best friends so he was in the room when I was born. He's only six months older then me."

"I can't wait to meet him." Logan said with a smile.

After the phone call, Logan and I were making our way to the bedroom that was claimed as mine. When we got there we laid down on the bed. "I heard that Chicago has an awesome dance studio. I'm thinking I'm going to visit there. I haven't danced since Miami and I really need it."

"Can I watch you?" Logan asked eagerly. He had wanted to watch in Miami, but I had refused. I needed the time to think and get my head together. But this time was different I just wanted to dance.

"If you want, its kind of boring when you are just watching, though." I said.

He smiled sweetly at me. "If I'm watching you there is no way that it could be boring babycakes. Oh and last time we were in Chicago they had a sick ice rink. We should go. We can teach you how to play."

I laughed at him. "Adam, loves hockey so I already know how to play. I just kind of suck at it. But Adam would totally be down to play."

He frowned. "You two are really close?" He asked.

"You already know we are. He's my best friend in this world. He's been like a brother to me." I saw Logan's face ease when he heard that. "What a little jealous?"

He shrugged. "Just a little bit, but its nothing big babe." I looked at him with a worried look on my face. "Baby, everyone worries and gets jealous. I'm only human."

"You're right. I just don't like jealous boyfriends. Anyways, with Adam you have nothing to worry about. Well you kind of do." I saw his face drop. "But not in the way you're thinking. If Adam doesn't like a guy I'm into it never works out. His opinion means a lot to me. I really liked this one guy and as soon as he gave me a thumbs down it was over."

He smiled. "I'm not worried about that. From what I've heard I think that Adam and I will get along great. And if not, I'll just give you the eyes so you don't leave me."

I laughed at him. "You're a goofball. I think either way it goes we'll be together. I love you and if he doesn't like you right away he will eventually."

He leaned in to bring his lips to mine and we gave each other a gentle and innocent kiss. "Lauren, I need to tell you something. I was scared to but I think I should."

I got off his chest and sat up. Anytime someone said something like that to me, it worried me. I was expecting the worst. That he was dumping me for Camille or he cheated on me. "What?"

"I don't know how to begin." He said softly.

"Just start." I knew that it came out a lot meaner then I had meant it to be. He looked down for several minutes. "Logan, just tell me dammit."

He took a deep breath. "Okay, well when Camille called last week the first half of the conversation was about her grandpa but the second part wasn't. I brought up something that happened when we were dating and we started talking about when we were together."

I didn't like this was going. "So?"

"Well, the last fifteen minutes she told me that she thinks she is pregnant." He said with a sad tone.

A realization hit me at that point. "Pregnant? But you said I was going to be your first." I knew that he had lied but I wanted him to say it to my face.

"I'm so sorry Lauren. I was so scared that you would think less of me if I told you I lost my virginity. So I lied, but I felt guilty about it ever since and its been eating at me. There are rumors going around the Palm Woods and I wanted you to find out from me." He said. He was looking me in the eyes when he apologized.

"You lied to me. What else have you lied to me about?" I said getting angry.

"Nothing, I swear!"

"And why the hell should I believe you?" I asked. He was frantic. He was near tears.

"Please, I'm so sorry."

"What if she wasn't pregnant? Would you have ever told me?" I asked. I couldn't believe that he had lied to me so soon in the relationship. Then another realization hit me. "You lied to me, then told me you loved me? Really? Who else knows?"

"I know. I fucked up, I just want to make it up to you. I do love you Lauren, you have to believe me. And Kendall knows. I told him today and he said that I needed to tell you. He said if I didn't tell you by the time we were in Chicago, he would tell you." He didn't bother trying to hide his tears at this point.

"Well, I'm glad Kendall likes honesty. Logan, I don't even think I can look at you right now."

"Please, don't do this. Please just sleep on it." He said softly.

I stood up. "I don't need to think. I won't be with someone who lies to me. Get out." I said.

"Lauren."

"GET OUT!" I yelled. He didn't try and say anything. He walked out of the room. When he opened the door I saw the other three guys looking at me with a sad look on their face.

I pulled out my phone and texted Adam. _Hey buh-dee, call me as soon as you get this. I need the one guy who has never let me down right now._

I heard someone knocking on my door. "Lo, its Kendall and Carlos." I heard Kendall say through the door.

I stood up and opened the door. They walked into the small room and we sat down on the bed. Each of them were on a different side. They both seemed reluctant and extremely nervous.

"Lo, you two have something special. You can't just walk away from that." Kendall started.

"I won't be with someone who lies to me." I said bluntly.

"Logan almost never lies, just give him another chance." Carlos said.

I was quiet, I couldn't talk. I loved Logan deeply and at this point was just being stubborn. I knew that but I wasn't going to admit it.

"Just sleep on it okay. Logan is a wreck and he regrets lying to you." Kendall said.

I nodded and they stood up to leave. I laid down on the bed and tried my best to sleep.

**END CHAPTER**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


	10. A Visit From Adam

**A/N: Enjoy **

**Chapter 10**

**A Visit From Adam**

I woke up in the morning to my phone ringing. "Hello?"

-What was that text about?-

"Logan lied to me, so I broke up with him last night."

-What did he lie about?-

"Being a virgin."

-What a loser, well I'm just waking up you should be here soon so I will meet you at your hotel when you get here.-

"Thanks Adam."

-Don't mention it Babe.-

I hung up and walked out to the kitchen area of the bus. When I got there all the guys were sitting there. I glanced at Logan and he looked horrible. His eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying all night. "Morning all." I said.

I sat down next to Kendall. "Hey Lo, did you sleep at all?"

"Not really. I kept waking up." I said simply. I was looking at the bowl of cereal I had just made. I didn't want to make any kind of eye contact with Logan.

"At least you got some sleep. Someone was crying all night so we-" Carlos started

"Shut up!" Logan yelled. He got out of the booth and walked to his bunk bed and laid down.

"Did you think about what I said last night?" Kendall asked.

I nodded. "I'm not budging. Not yet at least. I need to get over this before we can move forward."

"Understandable." James said.

"Look, we all make mistakes. You two love each other and if you think you can get over this then you should tell him that. He's miserable. He keeps saying he screwed up the greatest thing he's ever had." Kendall said.

I nodded and stood up and tapped on Logan's bed. "Come talk to me in my room." I walked in and Logan was right behind me.

He sat on the bed. I stayed standing. I started pacing and thinking about what to say. "Look Logie, I love you so much which is why I am so surprised that you lied to me about that. I never thought you would do that. It hurts a lot knowing that you could lie to me so easily. I'm not saying we're over forever just for now. I just want to get over this so we can move forward from it."

He frowned. "I made a mistake, I will never do it again. I never want to feel this way again." He said.

"Well you made the mistake so you are the one who has to wait on me to be ready again. I'm sorry Logie, but you have to deal with it."

He nodded. He stood up and walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. I sat on the bed. An hour later we were in Chicago. When I walked off the bus, Adam was standing there.

"ADAM!" I ran up and jumped on him. "I'm so happy you're here!"

I got off of him and took him in, not believing that he was really standing in front of me. Adam has dark curly hair, dark eyes and tan skin. He was sporting a black shirt, jeans and a pair of vans.

"Hey Babe, you have no idea how much I had to beg my dad to come here without supervision." He said with a laugh. He pulled me into another hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Come meet the band." I said with a grin. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the guys who were just walking off the bus. "Adam this is Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James. Guys this is Adam, my best friend in this whole world."

"Nice to meet you guys." Adam said shaking all of their hands. When he got to Logan I noticed he gripped a little tighter than necessary.

"Where are you staying?" I asked.

"Down a few blocks." He answered.

"No, cancel your reservations and go get your stuff you are staying with me JR."

He smiled. "Okay Babe, do you want to come with?"

I looked at the guys. "Hey, just be back in an hour that's when we go to the arena to start practicing and warming up." Kendall said with a smile.

Adam and I started walking back to his hotel. "So that was the asshole who hurt you?"

I frowned. "He's not an asshole."

"Hmmm, could have fooled me." I knew that Adam was just being protective but at the end of the day I still loved Logan.

"So I would be an idiot to go back to him?" I asked. "I wanted to take him back this morning but I knew I needed to talk to you."

"Depends, how does he treat you when you are together?" He asked.

"Like a queen." I said with a smile.

"I don't know. Let me get to know him a little bit. I'll let you know tomorrow before you leave." He said with a grin.

A few hours later we were at the arena practicing a five song set. After we were done we went backstage and hung out. I saw Adam walking through security. I ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here. Oh by the way tomorrow we're going to play hockey. You should come." I said.

"For sure." He said with a smile. "Just make sure I'm on the opposite team of Logan."

"Be nice Adam!" I said.

We were up to the guys again. "Hey Adam," Carlos said.

We all sat there talking. And then after a while we went out and started the concert. After we were done we all went out to a pizza place to get some authentic deep dish pizza.

"So Adam, you like hockey?" Kendall asked.

"Love it, I'm on our high school team." He said smuggly. "I'm center and lead scorer on the team."

"We're gonna go play tomorrow, you down to come?" Carlos asked.

"For sure!" He said with a smile.

We finished dinner and then when we were back at the hotel we were hanging in the guy's suite. "Hey Logan, can I talk to you in the room?" I asked.

I had been thinking a lot and it had been two months, so if she had gotten pregnant before that Logan and I would be done for good. He followed me into the room that him and Kendall were sharing. "Whats up babycakes?"

"I need to ask you something. How far along would Camille be? I mean when was the last time you guys had sex?"

He was silent for a little while. "It was right before the guys decided I would have a shot with you. It was a few days before. She would be almost twelve weeks I would say. But she has a doctor's appointment tomorrow and she said she would let me know." He said sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just scared to tell you. I cared about Camille but after I met you, I wished I had waited for you."

"So it wasn't after we started seeing each other?" I asked.

"NO! It was before, I swear! Look I know that I messed up, but I will do anything to make this right. I love you so much and I don't want us to be over." He said frantically. I wanted so desperately to believe him. I cared so deeply about him that I didn't think I could be without him.

"Logan, I love you too. Just please don't lie to me anymore. I can't take it if you do, and I don't want to break up with you." I said softly. I knew that I couldn't be done so I needed to just be with him for the both of us.

He smiled at me and walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt him kiss my temple. "I won't lie to you again, I swear. I will never lie to you. But Lauren, what if Camille is pregnant?" He asked nervously.

"Well, that is up to you. If you want to be with her to raise your kid, you can. If not then I will be there for you and your baby." I said with a smile.

"Well, I hope you wouldn't mind dating a daddy." He said. I had my answer, if she was nothing was going to change between us and for that I was happy.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. When we pulled away from each other I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Logie."

"I love you too." He said with a big smile on his face.

When we walked out he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. When we entered the living room all the others were looking at us. "Looks like Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell worked things out." Carlos joked.

"Shut it," We said together.

When I sat down Adam was giving me a weird look, but it said everything I needed to know. He would be having a talk with me later. I knew that Adam didn't like when I was upset about a guy but he would accept my decision.

When Adam and I got back to the room he started in on me as soon as we walked into the room. "What was that? You just forgave him? Just like that?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "I told him if I found out he lied to me again I would break up with him. I love him Adam, and I don't want to leave him. Not over something as small as this." I said trying to reason with him.

"Ren, he knocked up another chick. You're going to have baby mama drama out the ass. Don't you realize that? You don't need that. You can find another guy with no baggage to be with." He said. I know that he was trying to protect me but I found it to be annoying at that particular moment.

"Adam, I'm not one to say anything about baggage. I have the baggage of an abusive father and a psycho ex who assaulted me. If he could stick by me through all of that, why should I leave him because he got another girl pregnant?" The reality of my last sentence hit me. Logan had stuck by me through everything and it was my turn to repay the favor.

Adam didn't say anything for a while. "You're right. Most guys would have ran the other way. He stuck by you and tried to protect you. I can accept that you are back with him. But I still don't like him, not yet at least."

I knew that would have to be good enough. Logan was a good guy and eventually Adam would have to warm up to him. Adam and I went to sleep and woke up bright and early the next morning. When we got up and got ready we went to knock on the guy's door. Kendall answered.

"Hey, we're waiting on James. He said something about his hair being limp and lifeless?" He said with a confused tone.

"Oh lord." I went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away!"

"James, its Lo, let me in bud. I can help." I said in a soothing voice.

He opened the door. When I walked in I motioned for him to sit on the toilet. "Cuda hairspray." I said, he handed me the hair spray. I put some in his hair and then when I was done. "Lucky comb." I teased his hair until it had some volume. "Now comb it out."

He listened and then inspected himself in the mirror. "Thanks, Lo." He said with a smile and then walked out of the bathroom.

I followed him shaking my head at him. They all looked at me and then James and shook their heads. "Did you really just do his hair for him?" Logan asked.

"Hey, if it means we get to leave then I'm fine with it. Now, I'm going to the dance studio." I said with a smile.

"I'm coming." Adam said automatically.

"Me too." Logan said with a smile.

"Well, we're going to get everyone some hockey gear. We'll meet you at the rink after you guys are done." Kendall said with a smile.

Logan, Adam and I made our way to a dance studio that Gustavo had rented out for me to use for an hour. When I got there I changed into leggings and a tank top. I put on my pointe shoes and started warming up. I could feel Logan's eyes on me the whole time. I glanced over and Logan and Adam were talking to each other.

I started dancing to the music that was playing through the studio. Logan would cheer when I would land a jump or spin on my toes. After and hour I walked up to them. "That was amazing." Logan said, while giving me a kiss.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I looked at Logan and Adam and they both seemed really tense. "What's going on?" I asked Logan.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell you." Logan said looking down.

I looked at Adam waiting for him to say something. "I just told him that I don't appreciate him lying to you and hurting you."

"Adam, stop. Please." I turned around before he had time to answer and made my way back to the dressing room so I could change back into my street clothes. When I walked back out Logan and Adam were giving each other death glares. "Guys, this needs to stop. Adam is my best friend and Logan is my boyfriend. This ends now." I said looking at the both of them.

The ride to the rink was extremely awkward. Not one single word was exchanged. When we got to the rink they divided up the teams. It would be Kendall and Adam verses the others since Kendall and Adam were the best.

I was on the sidelines watching. I watched as they passed the puck back and forth and then when Logan was in the corner getting the puck, Adam came behind him and checked him into the boards. I saw Logan fall down and stay down. I watched for a few minutes and when the guys started circling him I started running to the ice.

I slipped and slid all over trying to make my way to Logan. When I got there I fell to my knees. "Logan?"

His eyes were closed and he was moving. I gently shook him, but he still wasn't waking up. I looked at Adam who was standing behind all of us. I felt the anger rise up and I stood up and walked over to him. I pushed him as hard as I could and watched in satisfaction as he lost his balance and fell backwards.

"I told you to end it. I told you to stop. I understand that you can be overprotective, Adam. But this, this is taking it way to far. He is unconscious and isn't waking up. Just…leave." I said softly.

Adam and I had never been in any kind of fight. This was our first one but I knew that he had it coming. He deserved what I was saying to him. He looked at me with a surprised looked in his eyes for a few minutes and then he stood up and made his way off the ice.

"Lo, he's coming to." Kendall said.

I walked back over to Logan and took off his helmet. "Logie, are you okay?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

The guys helped him up and helped him to the bench. When we were there he looked around. "Where's Adam?" He asked.

"I made him leave." I said softly.

"Yeah, after she tore him a new one." Carlos said with a smile.

Logan looked at me. "It's okay, I'm fine." He said trying to reassure me.

"No, Logan. It's not okay. He could have seriously hurt you. Now come on, go get changed. We need to get back to the hotel. It's almost three."

All four guys stood up and made their way to the dressing room. When they came back out Logan had a worried look on his face. He looked pale as a sheet. "Logie, are you okay?"

He shook his head and handed me his phone. It was from Camille and only had five words. _Doctor __confirmed it, I'm pregnant._

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Seemed to be the only thing I could say.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chap.**

**Read and Review.**


	11. Baby Mama Drama

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story and here is the next chapter. I will be updating my Memories of a Fallen Soldier next week I am on vacation and left my notes at my house on accident. Sorry guys.**

**Chapter 11**

**Baby Mama Drama**

I sat on the bus four hours later not saying a single word to anyone. I had ignored almost a dozen calls from Adam and when Logan tried to come up to me I just motioned him to stop. I finally decided that I would just go to my room so I didn't have to make everyone feel awkward like I had been this whole bus ride so far.

We were heading to Detroit then down to Columbus then a few days later Knoxville. I wasn't looking forward to being in Knoxville in a little over a week but I would have to deal with it. My phone rang for what seemed like the hundredth time. When I looked at it though, it was a text. _Babe, I'm sorry okay? I just don't want to see you hurt like you were with Michael. I will always be here to pick up the pieces but that doesn't mean I like to. You're my best friend and I really was just trying to help. Please just forgive me._

I looked at the text and read it four times for good measure. I didn't know what to say to that, but knew I had to say something otherwise he would be bugging me all night. _Adam, I love you but you need to understand I would never put myself in a bad situation again. I learned my lesson. I forgive you but I am still furious at you. Just give me a few days to cool off. Talk to you in a few days._

I read it to make sure it didn't sound to bitchy and when I decided it didn't I sent it to him. I laid down on my bed and grabbed my ipod and put the ear buds in. An hour or so later I felt someone shaking me. "What?" I yelled pulling out my ear buds. I opened my eyes to see Logan who looked hurt at the fact that I had just yelled at him. "I'm sorry Logie, I'm just really irritated."

"I know babycakes, I just got a little worried when you wouldn't talk to me after we found out she is pregnant. I don't like being shut out, it makes me worry more." He said. I knew that the only reason he was sitting next to me, was because the anticipation was killing him.

"I know. I just had a lot to deal with today. What Adam did really upset me and then finding out she is pregnant right after didn't help at all." I said sadly. I didn't mean to make him so nervous but I needed to get myself together before I tried to talk to anyone.

"I understand, but I'm upset too. I don't like it when you're stressed sweetheart." He said while caressing my cheek. "I hate when I have to see you upset or stressed. It kills me."

I smiled at him. I loved him more then anything in this world. "I know. I'm sorry, but I'm feeling better now so what did you find out?"

"That Camille is a whore." He said with a smile.

I gave him a weird look. "What is that suppose to mean? And how the hell does that fix our problem?"

Logan let out a chuckle before he finally answered me. "Well, James told me that he was hooking up with Camille right around that time I had sex with her one last time."

I couldn't help it, my jaw literally dropped. "Seriously?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, James got the same exact text message as I did. He told me that he is scared shitless that she will want to marry him and all that. Little does he know that I might be the father. They know I lied to you, but James doesn't know what about. Kendall has been on damage control the last few days and is trying to keep us together."

"How far along is Camille?" I asked curiously.

"She said the doctors think she is about twelve to thirteen weeks along. She's at least ten because they can hear the baby's heartbeat already. She has an ultrasound tomorrow to find out exactly how far along she is." Logan said, I knew that he was nervous. "Lauren, I'm terrified that this is going to tear us apart. How could it not? I had a moment of horniness and now I am going to pay for it for the next eighteen years."

I smiled at him. "Logan, it will be fine. I promise. We will work through all of this together, Logie. We will be even stronger after all of this."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I rested my forehead on his chest. I didn't want the contact to end so I was a little sad when he pulled away from me. "Logan?"

He looked at me with eyes that I could see by just looking at them how much he loved me. "Yes, dear?"

I was nervous to tell him this next part. I didn't know what he was going to say or do. "Look, even with you lying to me, I feel like we are closer than ever. I think I'm finally ready." He gave me a confused look. "I mean like ready for…you know." I felt my cheeks getting warm and I knew I was blushing.

"What, now?" He asked with a surprised tone.

I shrugged. "Why not?" I asked.

"I want your official first time to be special. And it won't be special in the back of the bus. Why don't we wait til we get to Detroit? We are staying in a hotel and I can try and make it special and romantic for you. We will be there in a few hours so we will have tonight." He said with a smile.

I nodded. I grabbed my laptop and checked my facebook. I saw I had a new message so I looked at who it was from. Camille. Logan was getting ready to walk out. "Wait, you should probably read this." The title was _Listen Skank_. He walked over and sat down beside me. I clicked it so we could read it.

_Listen bitch, Logan and I had something special and then you came in and ruined it. We were on the road to getting back together and then you just swooped in and stole him from me. Whenever he claimed to like you and when they were deciding, he was in my bed. I love him so much and this baby is an opportunity for us to work out of differences for the sake of our child. So do all three of us a favor and back the fuck off!_

I looked at Logan after I read it. "Phone please?" I said out stressing my hand.

"Lauren, she can't be under any stress." He said reluctantly.

"Then she shouldn't have sent this message. Now give me the damn phone!" I said getting irritated. He handed it to me and I pressed Camille's number.

-Logan! I'm so happy you called-

"No, guess again. Now you listen to me, we all know that you were sleeping with James as well so there is a possibility it's not even Logan's kid. You're just trying to use this baby to get him back and guess what it isn't going to work! You can't trap my boyfriend into being with you! So you need to back off!" I said in a tone that clearly said don't fuck with me.

-How do you know that?-

"They're best friends you stupid whore." I was trying to bottle my anger and not let it explode, but I knew that was going to be almost impossible.

She didn't say anything. She hung up and I handed Logan back his phone. "Great, the baby mama drama starts already." He said while slapping his forehead. "At least I have a girl who refuses to back down." He said with a smile.

"I rarely ever back down. I'm always ready to argue or fight. I don't like being pushed around. I've been pushed around enough." I said.

Logan gave me a smile. "And that is why I love you so much." He said sweetly while giving me a kiss. We laid down on my bed and cuddled up together. "So you're birthday is in about ten days."

"So? Yours is in just a month." I said coming right back.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well we will be in Knoxville. Spend it with you, the guys and Adam, I guess." I said. I wanted Adam and Logan to work things out. Because there was no way in hell I was going to choose between the two of them.

"I think we can do that." He said with a smile. "I will need Adam's number however to work out the finer details."

"I don't-"

"I won't take no for an answer, besides this gives us ten days to work out our problems with each other so you can have a good birthday." I couldn't argue with that. I read off Adam's number and hugged Logan.

We finally arrived in Detroit and the first thing the guys wanted to do was go get something to eat. "You guys go, I'm gonna go upstairs and relax." Logan said with a smile.

"I'll stay with you." I said

"No, you go! Don't come back for at least an hour." He said. "I want everything to be perfect."

I nodded. "Okay baby. I love you."

The other three and I went to a local taco place and sat down. "So what was all that about?" Kendall asked in a curious tone.

"Oh that, well I told Logan I was ready." I said softly.

James' eyes got wide. "Like ready as in sex?"

I nodded. "Man, I'm going to be the last virgin." Carlos said sadly.

"Aw, its okay Carlitos. It's not a contest. You should wait for someone you love and have a bond with." I said with a smile. He smiled back and nodded.

"You know that is a pretty big step, Lo. Are you sure your ready for it?" Kendall asked in a worried tone. "You just got back together because he lied to you, do you think you should really just hand him your v card?"

I smiled at Kendall. "Look, I wouldn't have taken him back if I thought he was going to screw me over. And it's not like he's pressuring me in the slightest. I brought it up, not him. I want my first time to be special and with someone I care deeply about. And that is Logan." I knew that I was red in the face. I got red every time I even spoke Logan's name.

"Alright, as long as your sure." Kendall said. A few seconds later he let out a long groan. "Now this means we're gonna have to hear you two on the bus."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"You're both teenagers, all we want is sex." Kendall said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. "See, I told you!"

I laughed at him. A little over an hour later we were heading back to the hotel. I walked up to the room that Logan and I would be sharing and knocked. Logan answered the door without a shirt on. He smiled at me the second he saw me. "Come in."

I walked in and was mesmerized by what I saw. There were a zillion candles everywhere and he even had melted chocolate and strawberries. I smiled at him. "This is perfect." I said

He blushed. "I'm glad that you like it. I thought maybe it was a little too much, I just want you to really remember your first real time."

I walked up and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you so much." I said with a huge smile.

He gave me his famous half smile. "I love you too."

"Prove it." I whispered in his ear, hoping that it sounded somewhat seductive.

He smiled and gently pushed me down on the bed. He was on top of me in a second and was kissing my lips with an intensity that made me feel dizzy. I kissed him back eagerly, knowing that we would finally be going all the way.

I stopped him. "Lay down." I said. He nodded and laid down on his back. I grabbed the spoon in the chocolate and let it drip down onto his chest. He chuckled a little. "Kinky." He muttered. I smiled and then proceeded to lick the first line of chocolate. I looked at him the entire time I was doing it and he smiled and cringed in pleasure.

I let my kisses trail down to his hips and I slowly undid his belt. He was looking at me with lust in his eyes and all I wanted to do was have him make love to me. But I wanted to take it slow. I wanted to savor this. I pulled his belt out of the loops and then pulled down his pants after I undid his button. I felt him sit up and tug at my shirt.

I pulled the shirt over my head and threw it to the side. He tried to pull me back up to kiss him, but I wasn't having it. I stayed where I was at and slowly pulled down his boxers, watching as his cock sprung up. Logan and I had made out and felt each other up but it had always been threw the pants. I think my eyes may have widened at the sight. It was huge to say the least.

He chuckled when he saw my reaction to his size. I looked at him before I took his cock into my mouth. I tried my best to go down as far as I could, but I could barely fit half in my mouth. I tried my best though. I bobbed my head and licked the tip every time I reached the top. Hearing him moan let me know what he liked. "Lauren, stop. You're going to make me cum." He said in a strained tone.

I laid back down next to him. He started kissing my mouth again and then started making his way down my chest. When he reached my breast he undid the bra and started licking and sucking on each nipple. I moaned as I felt waves of pleasure going through my body. He kissed my stomach and made his way to each of my hips. He planted a gentle kiss on my right hip but it sent shivers down my entire body.

He pulled off my pants after that and started kissing my inner thighs. "Ngh, Logie." I said. All this foreplay was killing me and all I wanted was for him to be inside me.

He pulled down the top of my panties and I threw my head back in pure pleasure as he licked and nibbled down there. I weaved my hands in his hair and moaned loudly. "Oh god, Logan!" I felt like my body was on fire. I was biting my bottom lip in pure pleasure and didn't want this to stop.

He finally pulled away and made his way back up to me. He kissed my forehead and then took my mouth into his again. I felt him insert two fingers and start to move them. I moan in the back of my throat. I felt him insert another finger and it hurt. "Are you ready?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded. He quickly put a condom on and positioned himself and when I felt him enter me, I hissed in pain. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

I nodded. "Just keep going." I felt him slide in little by little and with each slide it hurt even more. I dug my nails into his back trying to keep from screaming.

"Relax, babe." He said finally.

I listened and relax and it instantly relieved some of the pain. He was finally all the way in and before he started moving his hips, he kissed me passionately for a few minutes. "I love you so much babe." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too. Now, move." I ordered.

He slowly pumped in and out. "Faster." I hissed. He started pumping into me faster as soon as I said that. It felt amazing but he hit something inside me that made me feel like I was going to faint, but it was a good feeling. "Oh my god." I said outloud.

He put my legs flat against his chest and started pumping faster and hard. He hit that spot at least a dozen time. I felt myself getting dizzy, as if I was going to pass out. Then I felt my body release. "Oh Logan!" I screamed. I ran my nails down his back as my body finished releasing. Soon after I felt him thrust in harder then he had the entire time.

"Oh Lauren." He closed his eyes in pleasure and threw his head back. He planted a gentle kiss on my forehead before he pulled out. He walked into the bathroom and I heard the toilet flush. He appeared again a moment later and cuddled next to me.

"That was amazing." I said with a smile.

He gave me another gentle kiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love you babe, so much. This was the most passionate sex I've ever had and I honestly feel like its because I love you so much."

"I love you too babe. I'm glad you were my first."

With that I kissed his nose and then laid down on his chest and slowly let the relaxation take me over and I fell asleep.

**End Chap**

**A/N: So what did you think?  
**

**Read and Review**


	12. Bear Attack!

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter here is the next one.**

**Chapter 12**

**Bear Attack**

It had been two days since Logan and my first time together. We hadn't done it since because I was so sore from the first time. I had woken up in his arms, we were on our way to Columbus, Ohio. He was already awake and was rubbing my back in a soothing way.

"Good morning babycakes." He said with a smile. I smiled back at him and rubbed my face into his bare chest and planted a kiss on his chest.

"Good morning sexy." I couldn't help but laugh at his blush.

He stood up. "Well, I'm going to get something to drink." He said with a smile.

I stood up and stretched as far as I could. "I'll come with you." We made our way out of the room. Logan walked to the fridge and pulled out a water.

I looked at the other three and they were laughing. "Dude, it looks like a bear attacked your back." Carlos said trying to contain his laughter.

"Yeah, a bear named Lauren." James said.

I looked at Logan's back to still see scabs from where my nails had dug into him. I saw his face and he was blushing, he quickly turned around to face the guys.

"Was it really that good?" Kendall asked in a surprised tone.

I blushed. "It was my first time, I didn't think it would feel that good." I admitted. They all three started laughing again. "Shut up guys. It's not funny."

Logan walked up and hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to get dressed." He grabbed a pair of clothes and went into my room to change.

"Lo, just between us girls." I started laughing when James said that. "How was it?"

I couldn't stop laughing and I knew that I was blushing. "It was amazing. I know what you meant now," I said to Kendall.

He groaned. "Great, now we are going to have to listen to you two constantly having sex." He said covering his face.

"And we knew you were doing it, we could hear you through the walls at the hard rock." Carlos said with a grin.

"Which means she is a screamer and we will have to hear that all the time." James said.

"Shut it!" I said still blushing.

Logan finally walked back out and he pulled me up so he could sit down then pulled me down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the middle of my back. I squirmed a little so he did it again.

"Come on! Not at the table!" Kendall yelled with a smirk.

"I hate you." I said as I stood up and walked back to my room. When I got in there I couldn't help but laugh at them. I looked at my phone and decided I should call Adam, I hadn't talked to him at all since my text to him a few days again.

-Hey Ren, does this mean you are done being mad at me?- He asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

I laughed at him. "Yes, this means I am no longer mad at you, dork. So I have something to tell you." I said smiling to myself. I was like a little school girl waiting to tell him what had happened.

-Well, I want to go first. Logan and I have been texting the last few days and he is really a cool guy. We said our apologies and we're cool. He really isn't that bad of a guy- He finished it with a chuckle. I was happy to hear that.

"I didn't know you guys were texting. Any news on my birthday?" I asked hoping he would tell me.

-I'm sworn to secrecy by bro code, now you were going to tell me something.-

I was hesitant, I knew that it would be better since he and Logan worked things out but I was still really nervous to tell him. But he was my best friend and he needed to know. "Well a few nights ago…" I started but I didn't know what to say.

-You gave him your virginity? I asked him if you were still pure and he said no. But he said that he made it as special as he could-

"What? Why did he tell you? You're MY best friend." I said getting annoyed.

-Hey he was being honest, besides don't shoot the messenger.- He said smuggly.

"I hate you, he didn't go into details did he?" I asked getting worried. I didn't want everyone to know our sex life.

-No, just what I said earlier. But hey I have to get to work. I'll call you later. You get into Knoxville, in what? Four days?-

"Yeah. See you then. Love you."

-Love you too Babe.-

I heard my door open and looked over at it, Logan was coming in. "Was that Adam? He didn't tell you anything about your birthday did he?" He had a worried look on his face.

I shook my head. "He said he's bound by bro code, which is crap because you two hated each other four days ago. And…" I was giving him a glare. "You told Adam we had sex."

He looked down trying not to meet my gaze. "That isn't what happened. He asked and I was just being honest with him, you can't be mad at me for that babycakes."

I sighed because I knew he was right. I wanted him to get along with Adam and honesty was the best way for that to happen. "I wasn't mad, just he's my best friend and I would have liked to tell him that myself."

He walked up and wrapped his arms around me. He gave me a gentle and sweet kiss on the top of my head. "Well I won't tell him anything anymore, I swear."

I gave him a smile and then kissed his lips. He kissed back. "Want to fuck with the guys?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "I smell revenge for the torment they gave us earlier." He said with a huge grin on his face.

I smiled even bigger. "Well, why don't we pretend to be doing stuff and just be loud as can be."

He got a very mischievous grin on his face and looked at me while wrapping his arms around my waist, making sure to press up against me. "Or, we can really have sex and just be extremely loud." He gave me a kiss on the neck.

"What if they come in?" I asked nervously.

He laughed. "If they think we're having sex, they won't come anywhere near the door." He was kissing my neck and causing moans to escape out of my mouth. "What do you say?"

I nodded and laid down on the bed. Things were a lot faster this time. We didn't waste anytime taking off our clothes and there was almost no foreplay what-so-ever. Just a lot of kissing. I felt Logan's fingers go inside me. He wanted to try and make it less painful so he inserted another one, this time it didn't hurt.

He positioned himself and entered, he didn't inch in like he had before. He entered me in one quick movement, and when he did that he was hitting something that made me want to scream. "Oh god!" I yelled.

Logan wasted no time at all. He was pumping fast and hard and was doing it in a rhythm that made me want to moan. I grabbed his back with my hands and started working them all over it. "Oh my god, you are so fucking amazing." Logan hissed.

I gave him a passionate kiss and felt him hit that certain spot over and over again. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs so I put my mouth to his shoulder and did the only thing I could think of. I bit it and bit it as hard as I possibly could trying to suppress my screams.

After twenty minutes of digging my nails into him, biting his shoulder to keep from screaming and loud moaning we were laying next to each other completely worn out. He pointed to my neck and laughed. "I guess I got a little carried away, you have a pretty massive hickey."

I smiled. "You should see your back and shoulder." He looked down at his shoulder and finally noticed the huge bruise that was forming. You could clearly see every one of my teeth print in it.

"You need to go easy on the back, it doesn't hurt during sex but man does it hurt after." He said with a grin.

"I'm sorry baby." I kissed his back several times. I looked and he had two new claw marks. One was whelped and red and the other was bleeding. We stood up and I threw on my jeans and shirt, while he just threw on a pair of pants.

We walked out both grinning like crazy. Kendall and the rest of them were looking at us. "Really? Was that necessary?" He said. Kendall had a red mark on the middle of his forehead. I couldn't help but laugh. Kendall liked to bang his head against the wall or table when something was bugging or annoying him.

"Hey, it was fun for us." Logan said smiling at me.

I could see all of them looking at his shoulder. "Dude, she's like a vampire." Carlos said.

"Hey, had I not bit him you guys would have heard a lot more screams!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Let's see the back." Kendall said, almost dreading it. Logan turned around. I heard them all hiss when they saw the new marks.

"Bear attack!" Carlos said while moving his hands like he was clawing someone.

"Shut it!" I said. I couldn't take my eyes off of Logan. Logan just gave me a smile. He walked back in the room and put his shirt back on.

Kendall's phone started ringing. "It's Gustavo." He said to us. "Yeah?…What! You're kidding right?…But that isn't true…Email it to me, I'll show them.…we'll call you back, bye."

"What was that about?" I asked in a curious tone.

"You made the cover of US Weekly this week. Gustavo is sending it to us, now." Kendall said. He had an uneasy look on his face.

He was opening up his email. When he opened the attachment a huge picture came up of me and Adam hugging. I read what was written. "Lauren Miller and her new beau. Logan is devistated?" I couldn't believe what I was reading. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I put my face in my hands. I felt Logan's arms wrap around me.

They were opening up to the article in the magazine. We all silently read.

_Lauren Miller, 16, shocked all of Big Time Rush's fans when it was discovered that she was dating fellow bandmate Logan Mitchell, 16. The couple seemed happy not even two weeks ago when they had an interview. It was said that they we're "Very happy together and would be together for a really long time." Who knew that a long time would only be two weeks for this young and "blissful" couple._

_When Lauren's best guy pal and former love interest Adam Dawes, 17, showed up in Chicago for the concert event that was going on there. The friends and former couple wasted no time and were seen walking into his hotel together, joking and holding hands. While they hung out with the other members of BTR, it appeared that Logan wasn't happy about it. He seemed annoyed and unhappy to see his ex girlfriend with her new beau._

"_Logan seemed detached from the band, something he isn't normally like." An insider said of the dinner they all had together at a local pizza joint. Many witnesses said that Miller and Dawes were laughing and having a good time, not caring about the other bandmates. They were even seen going into Miller's hotel room together and didn't come out until the next morning. It was even confirmed that Logan and Dawes even got physically confrontational with each other, leaving Logan down for the count._

_"Adam has always been the first to want to throw down with someone. He even came up to me trying to fight me when he was here (in Miami) visiting Lauren when we were dating. He is unstable and not a good guy at all." Miller's ex Michael Lewis of Miami's band names the Raptors said about Dawes. But many have said that Miller isn't new to male attention._

"_She's always liked guys' attention. She can't get enough of it. She is always trying to see how many guys she can get and then she will choose from them" A pal of Miller's said about her._

_But how is Logan taking the news, I'm sure everyone is wondering. Logan hasn't interacted with any fans or even the legendary Gustavo Rocque. He refuses to do signings and is even considering quitting the band. He isn't able to handle the fact that his ex girlfriend has moved on so quickly. Who knew that young love could be so dramatic?_

I was the first done reading. "WHAT! I like guys' attention and am with Adam? Adam and I have never even been interested in each other like that!" I couldn't believe how angry I was. I wanted to rip the reporters head off.

"I'm thinking about quitting the band, well that's news to me." Logan said in an irritated voice.

"Guys, tabloids write what people want to hear. They just found people who barely know you and got quotes from them to make it seem legit. Don't worry, I'm sure Gustavo already has a solution for all of this. Besides you can cancel out Michael's rep just by showing those papers in your purse." Kendall said in a soothing tone.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Gustavo's number and put it on speaker phone. -Yeah?-

"What the hell? We need to set the record straight!" Logan said automatically.

"We need an interview stat!" I said for emphasis.

"Somebody spoke to the paparazzi and it wasn't any of us!" Kendall said.

-Dogs, Kelly is on it now. She is getting an interview with OK! Because US won't do it. We will get this straightened out. Just remember the paparazzi will be crazy. When they ask for a statement, hold your hands up and say that OK! Is doing a piece on it and they can get the scoop there.-

He hung up before we could say anything. "Seriously? This is not good for me, when my dad sees this he is going to flip shit. He might even pull me from the tour." I said with a groan.

"Why would he do that?" Kendall asked.

"My dad hates Adam and he won't like the fact that the tabloids are making me look like a loosey goose." I said miserably.

"Maybe he won't see it?" Carlos said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, you're right. He hates tabloids anyway."

_There is no way he is going to see it. He doesn't even glance at them in line. _Boy was I wrong!

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: Who do you think sold Lauren and Logan out?**

**Read and Review.**


	13. Why Don't You Just Man Up

**A/N: Here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 13**

**Why Don't You Just Man Up**

The next day I was looking at my phone. I wasn't looking forward to the phone call with my dad. I knew that I had to call him so he wouldn't think it was true. I dialed his number and Logan was sitting next to me with one arm wrapped around me. -Hello?-

"Dad? Look I want to tell you this before you see it. There is a magazine saying that Adam and I are dating but that isn't true." I said instantly.

He didn't respond for a several seconds. -I already knew that. Tabloids are full of bullshit. But since you are calling me does that mean that you and that Logan kid aren't really dating?- He asked in a curious tone.

"We actually are dating." I said in a soft tone. I knew that he wouldn't like the idea of that. He hated it when he found out about Michael. I waited for him to explode and I wasn't disappointed.

-You're kidding me right? What did I say? Didn't I say focus on the tour and the music? And you guys are in the same bus? Are you sleeping in the same room?- He was yelling and I knew that he wasn't happy in the slightest.

"No, of course not dad. I'm still a virgin." I lied. If he knew the truth he was going to for sure pull me out from the tour and I couldn't handle that. Logan was giving me a weird look and I just shook my head telling him to drop it.

-You aren't a virgin, you decided to be a slut and sleep with Michael.-

No matter what the fight was about he always brought Michael up and told me how it was my fault. I was trying to hide the tears I knew were about to fall. "Dad-"

-Don't even start. You were the one who was dating him and put yourself in that position. It was your fault.- His words cut into my like a sharp knife. Logan was bringing me into his shoulder trying to soothe me. -If I find out you are lying to me your ass is coming back and we are going back to Miami-

The thought of going back to Miami to work with Sullivan scared me. It meant that I would be close to Michael I didn't want that. Because it would make it all that much easier for Michael to get to me."I'm not lying dad."

-I'm calling Gustavo to make sure of it.- He hung up and I finally let the tears silently fall. I couldn't help it. My dad called me a slut and told me I deserved to be raped. It hurt whenever he said things like that and for the first time, I allowed Logan to see the tears.

He wiped each of them away and then kissed my eyes. I smiled at him. "Don't even believe him for one second. You didn't deserve what happened and you were a virgin. And it wasn't your fault. It was Michael's and his alone." Logan said sweetly.

"I shouldn't have put myself in that position. I wasn't ready for any of it and I just should have told him that instead of letting him get me in that car." I said. I always believed that was true.

"No, I'm sure you never thought he would do anything like that. It wasn't you fault babycakes. I swear. I love you and I don't want to see you beat yourself up over this. Just please believe me when I say its not your fault." Logan seemed genuine and kind.

I smiled at him. "I love you too and your right. You always know what to say." I said giving him a gentle kiss.

He pulled me down onto the bed with him and wrapped his arms around me. I put my face in his chest and finally started calming down. I felt so safe and protected in Logan's arms and nothing was going to change that. He meant the world to me and I was so thankful to have him.

My wondering mind was interrupted when I heard my phone going off. I looked and it was Gustavo. "Hello?"

-Lauren, I just got a phone call from your dad. I don't want to even hear of Logan being near your room on that damn bus. I will not lose my guitarist because of some ridiculous teenage puppy love!-

"That's so stupid. He is overreacting. Besides he isn't going to find out." I said trying to change his mind.

-No, he isn't. You're both sixteen that is far to young to even be sharing a room together. I don't want to hear about you two in your room together? Got it?-

I sighed. "Yeah. I got it."

-You have an interview at three today.- He hung up before I could say anything else.

I looked at Logan and he was already getting up. "You heard?"

He nodded. "We have to listen to them. Otherwise I won't see you anymore." he said sadly.

We walked out to the living area where the other three were. "Why do you two look like someone died?" Carlos asked.

"Gustavo said that Logan can't sleep in my room anymore which means I don't get to wake up to him anymore." I said sadly. I didn't like the fact that I wouldn't be able to wake up to Logan anymore. We were going to be in Ohio in a few hours and be staying in a hotel.

"Where do you see the problem?" Kendall asked with a smirk.

Logan and I gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? He said that we couldn't sleep together." Logan said in a miserable tone.

Kendall thought for a second. "Wait did he say you couldn't be in the same room or Lauren's room?" His smirk was getting bigger by the minute.

I smiled at Kendall knowing what he was getting at. "So as long as we aren't in MY room, its allowed."

"EXACTLY!" Kendall said smiling. "You can sleep in Logan's bunk or even on the couch."

Logan wasn't happy about hearing this. "No, if we get caught Lauren's dad will pull her from the tour. I don't want that. I want her to be with me, if that means I don't sleep next to her, then so be it."

I knew that Logan was right, but I didn't want to admit it. I wanted to be able to be with him all the time like I always was. I didn't want to not have him in bed with me at night. "Logan, we will be careful. Besides the driver is cool. All we have to do is just talk to him. He said ANYTHING we need." I said trying to reason with him.

"I won't allow it. I don't want you to move back to Miami." He said stubbornly.

I groaned at Logan. He was too careful and didn't like taking risks. He liked to play it on the safe side. I usually loved that about him, but at that moment I was finding it extremely annoying. "Fine." I said. I folded my arms to my chest and started to pout, hoping it would change his mind.

He tried to grab my hand but I didn't allow it. "C'mon Lauren, don't be like that. I'm looking out for us."

I didn't reply. About forty five minutes later we were in Columbus and we were getting off the bus. Logan and I walked out together and the cameras started flashing automatically.

"Can we get a statement?" A reporter asked. Logan and I stopped. "Are you with Logan or Adam?"

"Well, we have an interview with OK! later today and we will be setting the record straight then. So you will have to tune in then." I said with a smile. Logan and I walked into the hotel together and checked in.

I walked up to my room and opened the door. I sat down my bag on the bed and looked at the empty room. Normally, Logan would room with me but I could tell he wasn't going to budge about this one. I sat down on the bed. _I can't believe that now Logan seems to care what we are doing. He never cared before and he always told me that Gustavo didn't scare him. Why now does he get intimidated?_

I punched the bed in frustration. I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it I saw Kendall and James standing in front of me. "Can we come in?" Kendall asked.

I ushered them in and they sat down on my bed. "Look, don't be mad at Logan he is just trying to make sure that he gets to be with you. And I mean really be with you. He is just being careful." Kendall said.

"That's just how Logan is." James said.

I knew that they were right and if they were down here talking to me it meant that Logan was really upset. "I know. I am just so disappointed. I guess maybe I did overreact a little bit."

"Why don't you come up to our room, we're all hanging out in there." Kendall said with a smile.

I walked up to their room and Logan was sitting on the bed pinching the bridge of his nose. When he saw me he walked up to me and stopped a few feet away. "Are you done being mad?" He asked.

"I wasn't really mad at you. I was just bummed, I guess." I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down into a kiss.

"I know but would you rather hang out with me all day and sleep away from me. Or not hang out and sleep without me on top of that?" He asked in a sincere tone.

I hadn't thought of it that way. "I know. You're right babe. I love you."

"I love you too." He said and gave me another kiss.

"Ah! Enough with the cuteness!" Carlos groaned.

Logan and I smiled at each other and then at the others. We walked out to make our way to the arena. When we were walking in there was a rush of fans and we had to get walked in by security. I still couldn't help but laugh at how crazy the girls were when it came to the guys.

"Lauren and Logan. Follow me NOW!" We heard Gustavo yell as soon as we walked into the arena. We obeyed and followed him. We walked into a room where a reporter was sitting.

"I'm Alyssa Gibbs from OK! Magazine, I am here to do your interview today." We shook hands with her and sat down. "Now I am here to set the record straight. So lets start with the obvious, are you two still together?"

I smiled at her. "We are. We have been together and we have no intentions of breaking up anytime soon." I answered politely.

"Okay, so what about Adam Dawes?" She asked while writing down what I had said earlier.

"Adam is my best friend, nothing more. He has never even been a love interest. We are just great friends, I've known him since I was born."

"Okay, so Logan what is your comment about what you read in US weekly?" She asked turning her attention to Logan.

"I was pretty upset and angry when I read it. It gives people the wrong impression of Lauren. She is such a sweetheart and would never do anything that was in there. I sometimes wonder where they get their quotes from." He said with a chuckle.

"So, Lauren's ex, Michael said a quote in there about Adam-" I didn't let her finish.

"Michael is crazy. I have a restraining order against him for stalking. He was the one who fought Adam. Adam tried his best to avoid fighting him, but all Michael wanted to do was fight." I said. I reached in my purse and showed her the papers.

She looked them over. "So you two are still together? Any news on Loren?" She asked.

"Well, Loren is still going strong and we don't plan on breaking up anytime soon." I said with a smile. Logan gently kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

We finished up the interview and went to start warming up.

After the concert we were hanging out at the guys' hotel room. We were sitting there watching a movie we had rented through the hotel.

"Let's sneak off to the bedroom." I heard Logan whispered into my ear. We stood up and made my way to the room he would be sharing with Carlos.

We laid down on the bed and watched tv. "Lauren?" He said in a reluctant voice.

"Yes sweetie?"

He sat up and looked at me with intense eyes. "Look, I don't think you should be with me."

I looked at him like he was the dumbest person in this entire universe "What?"

He looked down and I could tell that he wasn't liking this. "I don't think you should be with me. I don't think I'm good for you." He said in a quiet voice.

"Are you breaking up with me? Because if you are why don't you just man up and say its over." I said in a mean tone.

He looked at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I didn't know why he was so hurt if he was the one who didn't want to be with me. "I think we should break up, is that better?" He asked in a strained tone.

I looked at him with disbelief. I couldn't believe that after our interview and after everything he was breaking up with me. I thought back to our interview and realized that Logan had never said that we would be together for a while. It was me. He just said that it made me look bad and he didn't like that.

"No, its not better. Not at all." I stood up and walked out of the room and slammed the door. All the other three guys were looking at me and I knew that I was on the verge of crying .

"Lauren, whats wrong?" Kendall asked in a concerned tone.

"Logan just broke up with me." They all looked confused and instead of standing around I walked out of the room and made my way to my room.

When I reached my room, I finally allowed the tears to start to fall. No one was there to see me and I knew that I didn't have to hold them back anymore.

I felt used and I felt like I was worthless. _Logan used me, he pulled the old nail and bail and I was stupid enough to believe that he actually cared._

I pulled out my phone and dialed Adam's number. -Hey Lauren.-

"Adam?"

-What's wrong Babe?- He asked in a concerned tone. He rarely ever got a call when I was crying.

"Logan broke up with me." I said sadly.

There was silence on the other end of the call. He didn't say anything for a few moments. -What? That doesn't make any sense. That boy adores you, are you sure he broke up with you.-

"Of course I'm sure. He told me we should break up." I couldn't mask the misery in my voice. I was so upset about the fact that he had broken up with me and I didn't even want to try and hide it.

-Lauren, that boy loves you. You are all we talk about when we do talk. He is always telling me how happy you make him and how much he loves you.-

"Well, if he was that happy and in love he wouldn't of ended things. Look, I'm going to go to bed." I said.

-Okay, call me tomorrow.-

"Will do."

I hung up and laid down on my bed. I heard a knock on the door. "Lauren, it's Kendall and Carlos." I heard Kendall say.

"Not now, please Kendall. I just want to be alone." I yelled back.

I guess they took the hint because I didn't hear another knock. I laid on the bed and cried. I cried until I finally fell asleep.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.**


	14. Why!

**A/N: Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

**Why!**

I awoke the next morning to three voicemails. I pushed one and typed in my passcode. The first one was from Kendall.

-Lo, its me. We tried to come down and talk to you. Call me back.-

I pressed delete. The next one was from James. -Lo, we're all really worried about you. We've tried knocking, call back as soon as you can.-

I sighed and pressed delete again. -Babe, its Adam. I called Logan and he really wouldn't say much. You should try talking to him. Call me soon. I love you.-

I smiled at Adam's message. It was something he would do. He didn't pressure me into calling him because he knew me well enough to know that I would call him when I was ready. I heard a knock on my door and groaned when I went to answer it. When I opened the door, Kendall was standing there fully dressed and had a concerned look on his face.

"Lo, we've all been worried sick. We couldn't get ahold of you and the front desk person wouldn't let us in."

I motioned for him to come in and he obeyed. "I'm sorry. I kind of just cried myself to sleep." I said dryly. I didn't like admitting my weaknesses and I didn't want Logan to know that I had really been so upset. I liked to hide my emotions, not put them on blast.

"Logan refused to talk to any of us. He didn't say a single word and locked himself in his room. He isn't exactly happy about this." Kendall said, hoping that it would make me feel better.

I looked down. _He's upset about us breaking up? Then why did he break up with me? He doesn't make any sense. _I sighed in frustration. "He probably feels like shit."

"I don't know about that." Kendall said softly. "Logan has some issues where he thinks he isn't good enough for anyone."

I gave him a dangerous look. "Please tell me that you aren't telling me that he is just insecure or afraid of me hurting him. Because if you are that is complete and utter bullshit."

He seemed taken aback at my words as if he hadn't expected me to say something like that to him. "Look, just talk to Logan." Kendall groaned.

"I will, when I'm ready. But I don't want to do it yet. I need to try and get myself together first." I said.

Kendall nodded telling me that he understood. He left and I waas stuck in my room trying to figure things out.

It was four days later and I still hadn't talked to Logan. We were all in the bus and we're finally heading to Knoxville. We would be there in a mere six hours and my birthday was in two days. Logan hadn't so much as looked at me. He acted like I wasn't there.

I sat at the table while the guys played Super Mario Smash Brothers. I told them I didn't want to play because I didn't want things to be awkward for the others. I finally stood up and walked to my room and slammed the door. I couldn't help but be angry at Logan. I had tried talking to him a few times but he didn't want anything to do with me.

I felt so hurt and rejected. _What if he is going back to Camille? I should have known that he would go back to her now that she is pregnant. How could I have been so fucking stupid! Of course he wants to be with her._

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see Kendall walking into the room. He seemed hesitant. I hadn't really talked to anyone and I knew that they all felt like they were walking on egg shells around me. Kendall came in and sat down next to me. "So, Logan and Camille are talking again." Kendall said after a few moments of silence.

I felt my heart drop. "I kind of figured. But how did you find out?" I asked. I didn't see Logan just telling Kendall that because I was sure that Kendall would have told him he was an idiot.

"Jo actually told me. Camille was so excited. She told Jo that Logan broke up with you for her." Kendall said softly.

I felt my anger finally burst. I stood up and walked towards the door. "Ken let me go!"

"Lauren, you can't say anything. He will know that I told you and he will be pissed at me. I don't want to be in the middle of this lover's quarrel." Kendall said desperately. I nodded and sat back down. Kendall reached in his pocket. "I have to take this. Hello…Hey babe…she isn't taking it well…no she doesn't know…I'm talking to her now…Baby, you're being ridiculous…Seriously?…fine!" Kendall hung up the phone and I could tell that he was furious.

"What was that about?" I asked. I had never seen Kendall mad and to be honest it was a little scary.

"Jo just broke up with me because I was talking to you. I'm not even going to try. She will realize that she is being dumb and when she does she will call me…well hopefully." Kendall said.

I hugged him. "I'm sorry, bud."

Kendall was surprisingly not all that upset about his break up. He seemed more carefree and after an hour he finally went back out to rejoin the guys. I heard him telling them about his break up through the door. I got out my laptop and decided to check my facebook. I saw that I had a message from both Jo and Camille. I looked at Jo's first.

_I can't believe you. You get your way, you get Kendall. Are you happy now? _

I sighed. And decided that for Kendall's sake and sanity I had to respond to her. I starting typing. _Jo, there really is nothing between Kendall and I. I love Logan with all my heart and I am hoping that the two of us can work things out. I don't see Kendall like that and he doesn't see me like that. I know you __have no reason to believe me but that boy loves you and would do anything for you. Don't end it over something as stupid as me._

I hit the send button and went to Camille's next. I sighed before I started reading knowing that whatever I was about to read would upset me.

_Lauren, looks like I got the guy. Have a nice life. -Camille xoxo_

I could no longer contain my anger. I threw my laptop and watching in satisfaction as it smashed into pieces. I looked at my door and walked out of the room until I reached the guys. I looked at Logan and hoped that I was intimidating. "If you were going to dump me for Camille, you should have had the balls to tell me that to my face." I screamed at him.

Logan looked like a deer in headlights. He looked nervous as if he didn't know what to say to me. "Lo, what the hell are you talking about?" James asked.

I didn't take my eyes off of Logan. And I choose to ignore his question."I don't think I'm good for you?" I asked. "You are a coward. Because only a coward would hide behind that lie. I can't believe that after everything you would just run back to Camille. I hate you, Logan. I hate you so much for hurting me. I loved you but evidently you just didn't care or feel the same way for that matter. It was all a lie wasn't it?"

I waited for him to say something and when he didn't, it only angered me more. "WASN'T IT!" I yelled. I started walking up to him to get closer. When I was in front of him and he still hadn't answered I did the only thing I could think of. I smacked him across the face. "WASN'T IT!" I screamed again. I smacked him a few more times.

I felt someones arms around me and they were dragging me away from Logan and back into my room. "I fucking hate you. I can't believe I bought into all your lies and all your I love you's. I should have dumped your lying ass a long time ago. I hate you!" I screamed. I was finally in my room and Kendall was holding me from going back out there.

"I thought I asked you not to do that." Kendall said in an annoyed tone.

"Go get your laptop." I said. He obeyed and did as I said. I showed him the message. "This is why I did it."

He looked at it for a few seconds and I saw his jaw drop down in disbelief. "Oh." Was all he seemed to be able to say.

I didn't care anymore. I finally just broke down. "Kendall, why did he lie to me? Why did he make me believe that he loved me?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

Kendall rubbed my back. "I don't know, Lo. This isn't like Logan." He said trying to soothe me.

"He was my first. I can't have that back. I don't understand why he would do this. Why did he lie to me?"

Kendall didn't have an answer that time. He held me as I cried. James and Carlos both came in and tried to soothe me too. I eventually fell asleep in Kendall's arms, while the other two tried to console me with their kind words.

When I woke up, I was in someone's arms. I looked up and saw Adam laying down asleep. "Adam?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Hey Babe," He said in a groggy voice. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. I looked around and I was in my room on the bus. "Where the hell am I?" I asked.

Adam couldn't help but chuckle. "You're home. You will be taking the night off from the concert rehearsals and you will be hanging out with your best friend, me. Then tomorrow, I am taking you out for your birthday."

I smiled at him. I knew that if there was one person who could cheer me up, it was Adam. I hugged him tightly. "I miss you buh-dee." I said.

He smiled back at me and nodded. "I miss you too."

I spent most of that day at the dance studio and at Adam's house watching movies. Adam tried his best to keep my mind off of Logan, but he wasn't all that successful. "So has he even said anything to you since you two broke up?" Adam asked.

"Nope, not one single word. Adam, I can't believe I gave him my virginity. I really thought that he loved me, but I guess I was just being an idiot." I said in a sad tone.

Adam stood up and came to sit next to me. "No, he's the idiot. He hurt one of the greatest girls in this world. And for who? Some skank bag that cheated on him with his best friend? I guess he likes sluts, and you my dear, do not fit in that category." He said the last part in a british accent and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "There's that beautiful smile I love so much."

I rubbed my face in his chest and cuddled up to him. "You know, you really are the one guy I can always count on." I said. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Well, you and Kendall." I said with a smirk.

"You're not funny." He said. He started tickling me and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

My night with Adam was very much needed. I needed the guy who was always there for me and who knew me better that I even knew myself. I woke up the next morning to breakfast in bed. "Happy seventeenth Birthday Lauren!" Adam chanted out.

I smiled. As I ate breakfast Adam and I talked about what we would be doing, I had a concert at seven but had already told Gustavo I would show up for enough time to change and go on stage.

"I'm still not telling you. I have the entire day planned out and you just have to sit back and wait to see what happens." He said with a smile.

Our first stop was the dance studio where he had paid for a three hour lesson. Something I hadn't had in years. I still was on top of everything because I worked on my dancing whenever I could. Towards the end of my session I saw someone walk in. I didn't know who it was but they were wearing a tie and suit. He went over and talked to the instructor. She nodded and walked over to me.

"Lauren, this is Johnathan Nelson, he is with the American Ballet Association and he is here to see you dance today." She said with a smile.

I looked over at Adam and he just winked at me. I was nervous to say the least but after thirty minutes of dancing I was finally stopped. Johnathan walked over to me and smiled. "Well, your form and technique are amazing." He said with a smile. "I would like to invite you to join the ABA academy next year when you turn eighteen."

I nodded. "I'd be honored." I said with a smile.

Later at a late lunch, I still couldn't talk about anything else. "I can't believe you did that for me. I mean don't get me wrong. I'm really happy you did, but I still can't believe it! I'm going to be dancing for the ABA! Well, hopefully, but can you believe it?"

"I can. You're an amazing dancer Babe, and now you are one step closer to your dream." He said with a huge smile.

Adam had always been the one guy in this world who cared about how I felt and what I wanted. It was one of the many reasons he was my best friend. "Thank you, Adam. This really does mean a lot to me and I am glad that you are always going to be the one guy I can always count on." I smiled before I said the next part. "If we aren't married by the time we're thirty, we're so getting hitched."

He laughed at that one. "Oh really, now?"

I nodded. We finished lunch and hung out at the park until it was six. We started making our way to the theatre we were playing at and when we got there we walked backstage together. I saw Logan and James making their way from the stylist and I noticed that Logan wouldn't even meet my gaze.

I sighed and tried to hide the pain that was there. I didn't want to be sad about Logan, when he hadn't deserved me in the first place, but at the same time I was really hurt and keep telling myself that I had a right to be angry. When Adam and I reached my dressing room, I felt him pull me into a hug almost automatically.

I held the tears in, knowing that I had cried enough over Logan. I got ready for the concert and during the concert, I snuck glances at Logan. I was surprised when he actually glanced my way and met my eyes though.

After the concert, I was meeting up with the guys to go out to eat with them. We were all walking to my favorite restaurant and I couldn't wait to finally eat some good southern food. When we walked in I saw a little table set up for the six of us. We all sat down and we ordered. "Well, I know my best friend and I'm sure she is ready for gifts." Adam said with a smile. He handed me his first.

It was a fairly medium sized box, I opened it and looked inside and I almost screamed my head off. "Is this the new Gucci bag that came out last week?" I screeched.

He smiled at me. "I pre ordered it months ago. I wanted to make sure that you would have it today." I hugged him and thanked him for my gift.

Next James and Carlos handed me something. "Rather then each of us getting you something, we decided to go in together." Carlos said with a smile.

"We figured you would need it." James said with a smile.

I opened the small package and saw a macbook pro. I smiled at them. "Thanks you guys. I smashed mine the other day." I said with a grin.

Kendall laughed. "That's putting it nicely. That thing looked like Chris "the Masterpiece" Masters got a hold of it." He said through laughing.

"Shut it!" I said to him with a smile.

Kendall handed me his gift next. I opened them and saw two new pairs of pointe shoes. I smiled at him as big as I possibly could. "I read online that ballerina's go through pointe shoes like they're toilet paper. So I figured that you could use some new ones." He looked nervous and unsure.

"Oh man, we do. I have to replace mine every one to two weeks depending on how much I dance. This is the greatest! Thanks Kenny." I stood up and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Logan looked down. "I got this for you last week, but thought you might still like it." Logan said softly. He placed the gift in front of me and I was shocked that he had actually said something to me.

It was a small box, and I was hoping it wasn't anything sentimental. I opened the box and inside was one of the most beautiful diamond necklace's I'd ever seen. I picked it up and couldn't believe that he had spent so much on me. Then I felt another emotion rise. Anger.

I looked at Logan and I knew he could clearly see the anger. "Why?" I asked softly. "Why did you do it?" I needed to know. I couldn't enjoy myself until I knew.

"Not now. We can talk later." Logan said nervously.

"I don't want to talk about it later. I want to know why? That's it. Why?" I yelled.

I could feel everyone's eyes on us. Logan once again didn't say anything. I reached across the table and smacked him across the face again and then threw the necklace back at him. I stood up and ran out of the restaurant and didn't look back at who was following me.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. =)**

**Read and Review**


	15. Time to Talk

**A/N: Well, Now you finally get to find out why. And I hope everyone likes this story!**

**Chapter 15**

**Time To Talk**

I ran down the street not caring about all the weird looks I was receiving from strangers. I ran for a few minutes before I felt someone wrap their arms around me. My first guess was Adam but when I turned around I saw Logan. I looked up at him in complete shock. After all this time he was finally chasing after me.

"Let go of me Logan!" I yelled. I tried to swat him away from me but his arms had mine locked to my side and I couldn't hit him.

He was close to crying and he looked miserable. "I'm so sorry Lauren. I'm so so sorry." I saw the tears slowly falling from his face. I couldn't help but melt into putty when I saw him cry.

"Why did you leave me, Logie. Why? I love you so much and you left me for Camille. Even though I swore I would stand by you through this all. You still left me and I just want to know why!" I knew that I was shouting at him.

He looked down not wanting to meet my gaze. I could tell that he didn't want to tell me and that made me nervous. At that point I wasn't sure I still wanted to hear his answer. I felt him finally let go of me. "Why don't we go back to the hotel so we can talk and not look like idiots right now." He said softly.

I nodded and took the hand he offered to help me up. We walked to the hotel the guys were staying at and we walked to Logan's room. When he closed the door he motioned for me to sit down. I decided I'd be stubborn and not sit down. I shook my head at him. He looked down and sat down in front of me. He grabbed my hands and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Tell me why." I said miserably. I was scared to know the real reason. I was afraid he would say that he never loved me and it was always Camille. I looked down and waited for a response but he didn't give one right away. I looked at him and I knew that I was getting impatient.

"I knocked her up, my dad was telling me that I wasn't a man and I was being a coward for not trying to work things out with her. That now that I was going to have a baby I needed to step up to the plate and handle my responsibilities. That I needed to dump you and get my head on straight." He sounded miserable as he said this.

I hadn't thought the reason would be that. I thought for sure he left me because he cared about Camille more. But I could tell now that I was completely wrong. "What did everyone else say?" I asked.

"Well my entire family said they liked Camille and that what ever went wrong could be forgiven and fixed. And for a few days I believed it could, but she hurt me and I can never be with her again. I can't get past what happened. I didn't even want to be with her. I was just trying to apease my family. I just wanted to make them happy. But I was ignoring how I felt." Logan said looking me in the eye. I could tell that he wasn't lying to me.

"What about the guys?" I asked softly.

He laughed a long and deep laugh. "They don't know why we broke up exactly. I wouldn't tell them my reasoning because I know they would have told me I was a complete and total moran. I knew I was being dumb but they would have confirmed it and I didn't want to hear that."

I knew that he was right. If there was one thing the guys were with each other, its honest. Sometimes brutally honest. I looked at Logan for a few moments before I decided to reply to him. "Why were you such a douche bag to me?" I finally asked. "I mean why wouldn't you talk to me or even look at me for that matter?"

He frowned. "Because I missed you and I knew that if I spoke to you there was no way in hell I would be able to go through with this. Lauren, I don't want to be apart from you. I hate it. I miss us but most of all, I miss you. Please forgive me and take me back."

I wanted so bad to forgive him and just say we were back together but I knew I had to be stronger then that. "Logie, you said Camille hurt you so much you couldn't be with her and to be honest that's how I feel with you right now. You weren't honest with me and you completely broke my heart. You are the first boyfriend I have ever cried over. And now, you just want me to forgive you?" I asked in a strong tone.

Logan didn't say anything for a few minutes. He was thinking things over. "I know I hurt you and I will never be able to undo that, but I can prove that I am sorry and that I do really love you." He said softly.

I didn't want to hear this anymore. I couldn't handle hearing it. Right now I just wanted to be angry at him and the way he was talking I knew it wouldn't be possible if I stayed there. I stood up and walked to the door. Before I walked out I turned around to face him. "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." The look on his face told me he knew he fucked up.

I walked out of the hotel and made my way back to Adam's house. When I got there Adam was no where to be seen. I sat on the couch and waited for him. After half an hour he finally walked through the door. When I saw him I walked up to him and hugged him.

I told him everything that had just happened and didn't hold back. I gave him full details. After twenty minutes of talking I was finally done and Adam was giving me a weird look.

"You stubborn bitch!" He said harshly. I looked at him like he had a second head. Adam had never spoken to me like that before and it hurt that he would be cruel. "You cry over Logan not wanting you and then you find out that he wanted to be with you this whole time and then you just walk away? Are you fucking insane!" He said rather loudly.

I couldn't meet his eyes. "Adam, he hurt me. I cried over him. When have you ever seen me cry over a guy?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I know he hurt you! I get that but your still just as crazy about him as you were from the start. Do us all a favor and just forgive him." Adam paused before he continued. "We all talked to Logan and we are all hoping you guys can make it."

I didn't know what to say to him. Adam had never been this upfront and completely honest with me and I was completely shocked to say the least. I looked at him and didn't say anything for a long while. I knew that he was right I was just being stubborn and hard headed but those two qualities made me who I am. I had a lot of pride and I rarely ever swallowed it.

"Adam, its more complicated then just forgiving him. What happens if his parents get to him again and he decides to leave me again. Evidently his parents can sway his decisions pretty easily if he broke up with me in less than a week. I don't want to sit around and wait to be dumped again." I was desperate for him to take my side because without him I'd be a winner at a losing game.

The look on his face told me however, that he wouldn't be taking my side. This was the first time in my whole life that he hadn't jumped to my side. He had backed me up several times even when it was clear that I was in the wrong. "I honestly and truly don't believe it will be like that. If you two get back together he won't be so swayed easily. Look at it like this Lauren," I knew when he said my name how serious he was. He always called me Babe, not Lauren. "You learned your lesson through your experiences with Michael right?" He was giving me an intense look.

I couldn't meet his gaze but I could sure as hell feel his eyes on me. They were burning holes in my head. "How can you even begin to compare what happened with Michael to what's going on?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Just answer the question, you know red flags and you know better now, right?" He asked impatiently. I already knew where he was going with this. I finally nodded my head. "Okay so if you learned your lesson through just one experience and one bad decision, don't you think Logan could do the same? He realized how big of a mistake he made and now he is just trying to make it right. He wants to fix it and I really think you should let him, Babe."

I was speechless. "When did you go on the opposite side of me?" I asked. I couldn't hold back the question anymore.

He chuckled slighly and thought of an answer. "I switched sides when I realized you are just being stubborn and proud. I'm serious Babe, he deserves another chance. And you really should believe it because its coming from me. I've never liked any of your guys friends or boyfriends. But I like Logan, he's good for you and he genuinely cares about you. I just want what's best for you and what's best for you is definitely Logan."

I smiled at Adam. "Fine I will talk to him tomorrow." I said in a defeated tone. Adam was the only person in this world who could get through my thick skull. Not even my mother had been able to.

Adam looked as if that wasn't good enough. "You should text him and tell him that. He's pretty upset about what went down earlier." I nodded. "But Babe I'm going to bed." He started walking up the stairs. "Oh by the way Happy Birthday."

He smirked as he made his way up the rest of them. I laughed and started calling him a bastard. I looked at my phone and found Logan's contact in it. I clicked his name and started writing out a text. _Logie, I think its time we finally sit down and have a long talk. I promise to listen and really communicate. But I think its needed. -Lo_

I strummed and tapped my fingers on my lap trying to not send ten more text. I played the air guitar and practiced my finger movements for Oh Yeah. After I was halfway through practicing I felt my phone buzz and saw that it was from Logan. I smiled when I opened the text. _I couldn't agree more. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday, really I didn't. I just wanted to give you that necklace._

I read it over and over and finally decided to send a reply. _You didn't ruin anything. I finally got some answers which is all I've wanted since we broke up. Don't be sorry. And the necklace was beautiful, sorry I threw it at your face ;)_

I chuckled as I pushed the send button. I knew that my anger sometimes got the better of me. But to be completely honest I was fine with that. I would rather explode and be accused of anger management issues then let people walk all over me. My train of thought was broken when my phone buzzed again.

_Don't be sorry, Lo. I know it was the wrong thing to give you with everything going on and I would have been more surprised had you not thrown it at me. Which brings me to my next question. Are we fixable?_

I didn't know what to say to that but I really hoped we were so I answered with: _I hope so Logan, because at the end of the day I do really still love you. You were my first and I don't want to regret you._

The truth of my statement hit me. I didn't want to regret Logan and I hoped to God I never would. I quickly got a reply on that one. _I don't want you to either. We can talk tomorrow on the bus. Goodnight, and I do still love you._

I left that one alone. I didn't want to respond because I still wasn't sure if I could be with Logan. Even if I did despretely still want to be with him. I walked up to the guest room and laid down for bed thinking about Logan and the relationship we shared.

The next morning I was outside the bus hugging Adam. "Remember what we talked about last night and I really do believe that he is right for you and remember not to be too stubborn. Call me after you guys talk and let me know how it goes." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a bear hug. "I love you Babe."

I smiled at him and hugged him one last time. "I love you too JR and I will try to be less stubborn. I'll call you when I can." I said a final goodbye to him and walked onto the bus. When I got on I saw Logan and Kendall playing a game on the xbox. The bus started pulling away and we started making our way to New Orleans.

"Logan after that game can I talk to you in my room?" I asked in a nervous voice.

Logan automatically paused the game. "I'll pause it. You are way more important then some game." He said with a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. We made our way to my bedroom and when we got back there I closed the door and the two of s sat down on the bed.

Logan was the first to start speaking. "I called Camille and told her that we would never be together. I told her the only reason I was with her was because of my parents urging me to do so. I told her that I could never love her like I do you. Lauren, I love you so much and I know I messed up but just give me a chance to fix it. Please." He had a scared and pleading look on his face and I could tell that he was being honest with me.

"Logan I'm afraid that you'll leave me again down the road. You hurt me so much and I don't know if I could handle going through it again." I had never wore my heart on my sleeve like this but I had to be sure that he wouldn't hurt me again. I couldn't stand the pain again.

He gave me a reassuring smile. "We won't break up again. I won't leave you again until you tell me that you no longer want to be with me. I promise. I won't let you down again. Lauren I know were young but I really feel like you are the perfect one for me. I feel like maybe your my soulmate and we were meant to be together."

I couldn't help but grin at him. "That's weird because I wasn't going to give you another shot, but I feel the same way. I feel like you are the one for me and that is the only reason we are getting back together right now." I said in an embarrassed tone. I saw his face light up when he heard that.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me so tight that I was having trouble breathing. "I love you baby cakes and I swear I'll never hurt you again."

I smiled at him. "You better not, jerk!" I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to laugh at me.

We shared one more kiss before we walked back out to the living area to hang out with the others. To say the very least they were stoked that Logan and I were back together.

**End chapter**

**A/N: Well I hope you liked Logan's reasoning.**

**Read and Review**


	16. He's a Psycho

**A/N: So a whole lot of new drama is starting now. **

**Chapter 16**

**He's a Psycho**

It had been three weeks since Logan and I had gotten back together and worked things out. Things were back to being perfect. We were having time alone at every city and were abiding by the rules Gustavo had set. We were sleeping in separate rooms but we weren't really happy about it.

We were heading to Minneapolis for a week. We were doing two shows and Gustavo had worked it out so the guys could be home for a little bit.

"Man, I'm so excited to see my papi." Carlos said. He was jumping up and down.

"Carlitos, we will be there in less than an hour, chill." Kendall said.

"That's easy for you to say. You are always with your family. We rarely ever see ours." James said in an equally excited tone.

Logan and I were watching a movie on my laptop on the couch. I was laying in between his legs and he had me wrapped in his arms. I felt him kiss the top of my head so I looked up and gave him a kiss on the lips. I felt his breath on my ear. "I want you to meet my parents."

I looked at him in surprise. "What?" I knew that since Camille was pregnant they wanted Logan to be with her. We hadn't talked about it recently but last I knew they didn't like Logan with me.

"Calm down, babe. I finally told them that it might not be mine, and that kind of changed a lot. They want to meet you." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but be excited. "You really want me to meet them?"

"Lauren, we've been together for over three months now. I would like you to meet them. They really want to meet you."

I nodded with a huge smile on my face. "Okay." I couldn't help but be excited about it Michael hadn't wanted me to meet his family. So the fact that Logan wanted me to was really exciting.

We had a day off and then a concert the next day. When we arrived in Minneapolis we walked off the bus at the arena. Logan pulled me up to a red volvo and he opened the door for me and I sat down in the car. After he ran around and sat down with me he started introducing me to them. "Mom, dad this is Lauren. Lauren these are my parents."

Logan's mom smiled at me. "Hi sweetie, I'm Nicole." She said reaching her hand back for me to shake it.

"And I'm Ron." His dad said also shaking my hand.

We drove back to his house and when we got there we all sat in the living room and talked to each other. They asked me all sorts of questions from where I was from to when I started playing guitar. "So what do you think of this Camille?" Nicole finally asked.

I hesitated for a few seconds. I didn't want to be too harsh because I was afraid of them thinking I was a bitch. "Well, I never really cared for her to be honest. She was jealous that Logan and I were dating and has been really nasty to me. I personally don't particularly like her."

"I can't believe she was sleeping with more then one guy at the same time, where did girls' self respect go?" She said in a surprised tone.

"I don't know." I said as respectfully as I could.

Logan's phone started ringing. "Hello?…Are you serious?…How?…Okay." He hung up. He stood up and walked outside. I saw his face though and I knew that he was upset so I stood up and walked after him.

"Babe, what was that about?" I asked in a worried tone once I got out on the porch.

He looked like he was about to cry. "Camille lost the baby." He said in a miserable tone.

I didn't know what to say. He had never showed any interest in the baby so I was a little shocked that he was taking it so hard. "I'm sorry." Was all I managed to say.

"I know that I never talked to you about it, but thats because I knew it upset you. I know that you didn't like the idea that I could possibly be the father so I didn't want to talk to you about it. I was pretty excited about it though. I didn't have to be with Camille to be excited about this. And now, she just lost it." He finally let the tears fall from his eyes.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I rubbed his back in a soothing manner and tried to calm him down. "It will be okay, I promise. I will help you through this baby." I said hoping that it would help him.

He wrapped his arms around me and cried into my stomach. I rubbed his head and kissed him as many times as I could. "Thank you so much. I love you so much, Lauren. I don't know what I would do without you."

He was upset for almost a half hour. I tried to calm him down, but there was nothing I could do. When he finally calmed down he looked at me and his eyes were red and puffy. "Are you okay now baby?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now. I love you Lauren. I love you so much."

I smiled at him and gave him a sweet and gentle kiss. "I love you too, Logie."

We went for a walk and I decided that I needed to get to my hotel room. "I'm going to get back to my hotel babe. I will see you bright and early at the arena and if you need me, feel free to come by or call me."

"Thank you babe." He gave me a kiss.

When I got back to my hotel room I felt my phone buzzing. It was a restricted number. "Hello?"

-Hey Laurie-

"Michael, what the hell are you doing calling me?" I asked in a frantic tone.

-I just wanted to call and see if you wanted to reconsider lifting this restraining order and be with me again.-

I couldn't help but think that he was getting even crazier then he already was. "Are you fucking kidding me? No!" I yelled into the phone.

-Are you sure about that?- He asked in a tone that worried me. His tone was sneaky and conniving and I didn't like it.

"I'm positive." I said with a firm voice and then I hung up before he had time to say anything else.

I couldn't help but be confused by his call. He already knew the answer to that so why would he call me to ask me that again. I pulled out my phone and called Logan shortly after. -Hey babe.- He said in a lovely tone.

"Logan, I need to tell you something but don't freak out okay?" He didn't say anything so I took that as a yes "Michael called me again. He asked me if I wanted to be with him and I said no."

I could hear the anger in his voice when he responded. -Call the fucking cops in Miami, right now!- He yelled

"Logan, don't yell at me please. I will, just don't be mad at me." I didn't want him to yell at me or be mad at me because of Michael. I couldn't stand it if he was mad at me.

I heard him sigh into the phone. -I'm sorry babe, just call the cops please.-

"I will, I'll call you back okay."

-Okay, I love you-

"I love you too."

I hung up and called the cops and told them that Michael had called me. The officer I talked to assured me that they would go arrest Michael and when they had him in custody they would call me and let me know.

I called Logan after and told him what the cops had told me. I went to the gym after and worked out trying to keep my mind off of Michael and hoping that he would soon be behind bars again.

When I got back to my room, I still hadn't heard from the cops. So I went to bed hoping that they would call me while I was asleep. However, when I woke up in the morning I still didn't have a call from them.

I groaned and got up to go to the arena we were playing at. When I got there the guys were already there.

"Did the cops ever call you?" Logan asked automatically. I shook my head at him.

"Michael, again?" Kendall asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, he called me. He didn't threaten me or anything but he still called me and that is enough to get him put in jail." I said to them.

"Can't that guy take a fucking hint?" James asked.

I knew that I must have looked worried because I felt Logan grab my shoulder and squeeze it. "Don't worry babe, if he comes near you again we will kill him."

All the guys nodded in agreement to what he said.

When we were warming up I felt my phone buzz, but couldn't answer it after we were done with our warm up I checked my phone and saw that I had a voicemail. I dialed my number and listened to it. -Ms. Miller this is Officer Hartman from the Miami Police Department. I'm calling to tell you that we tried to locate Mr. Lewis, but we were not able to. We want to warn you to be careful and not be by yourself and if you see Mr. Lewis to call the local police department immediately.-

I felt my knees going weak and I knew that I fell down back stage. I felt someone's hands around my chest trying to pull me up. "Are you okay?" I heard Kendall ask in a worried tone.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say to him. I was terrified that Michael was going to come to where I was to try and hurt me again. I didn't know what to say to Kendall to make him understand.

"Lauren, are you okay, baby?" I finally heard Logan next to me. I looked at him and I could see the concern in his eyes. All the guys were there looking at me. I felt embarrassed that I had reacted like I had.

"They can't find Michael. He's not in Miami." I said in a quiet and defeated tone. I saw Logan's eyes get wider.

"Do you think he's coming here?" Logan asked in a hurried tone.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I wish I did."

The guys tried to keep my mind off of everything going on with Michael. As hard as they tried I couldn't get my mind away from it. I knew how unstable Michael was and I didn't want him to come here to see me. I knew that it would only end badly and I didn't want that.

We played the show and afterwards we went to my hotel. The guys had all agreed to stay with me so that if Michael showed up they were there to protect me. I watched as James and Carlos sparred each other trying to pass the time.

I laughed when Carlos surprisingly landed a right jab to James' jaw. "Ow dude, not the face!" James yelled.

We watched movies and tried to stay relaxed but we were all so on edge that it was almost impossible. We all fell asleep crammed on my bed, I awoke the next morning to my phone going off. I tried my best to wake up quickly. I picked it up. "Hello?"

-Lauren?-

"Yeah?"

-This is Alan, Adam's dad.-

"Hey, Mr. Dawes, whats going on?" I asked. I had never received a random call from Mr. Dawes and it worried me to say the least.

-I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to be blunt and get right to it. Yesterday after a school football game Adam was stabbed three times. He is in critical condition and is barely holding on right now.-

I felt the tears start pouring from my eyes. "What? By who?" I asked. I didn't know how I managed to force the words out but I did.

-We don't know. There is an investigation going on right now. I will let you know if anything changes.-

"I'm coming there. I will be there as soon as I can be." I hung up before he responded. I dropped the phone and put my face in my hands and allowed the tears to fall. I felt several pairs of arms around me and I looked and all the guys were hugging me. "Adam is in the hospital. He was stabbed and he isn't doing good." I forced out.

I felt their grips tighten on me. "He's a fighter. He'll be okay." Logan promised.

I heard my phone going off again. "I have to get that, it could be Mr. Dawes." I answered it quickly. "Hello?"

-So are you sure you don't want to take me back?- I felt my stomach tighten and I knew who had been responsible for what had happened to Adam. I didn't know what to say to him. -Is that a yes?-

"You stabbed Adam! You asshole, if he dies I swear to God I will kill you Michael. I hate you, I will never be yours again!"

-You know I can hurt more people. I can hurt your precious Logan.- He said in a cocky tone. -I can make sure that you don't have him anymore-

"If you come near me or Logan I swear to god Michael." I felt my voice cracking.

I felt the phone ripped out of my hand. "I wish you would come here, I would love to kick your ass and show that you're a nobody." Logan yelled into the phone. "Don't you threaten me and don't you dare threaten Lauren or I will fuck your world up!"

I felt my stomach tighten again and knew that Michael could hurt Logan if he wanted to bad enough. He could hurt me. I never would have thought that he would get to Adam. But he did. I knew that things were going to get worse before they got better. I only hoped that they wouldn't get too bad.

**A/N: The reason I never specified about the baby was because I planned for the miscarriage and the whole baby thing isn't over yet. There will be more Camille drama next chapter.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	17. Never A Baby

**A/N: So I don't know if anyone else realized this. I said Logan and Lauren have been dating for three months, but the tour was only suppose to be three months yet there still on tour, but I've fixed it in this chapter. LOL.**

**While I do appreciate everyone's support, there is one reader who has been a loyal reader to all my stories for BTR from the start. And because of that this chapter is dedicated to BandanaGurl**

**Chapter 17**

**Never A Baby?**

At first I was excited Griffin had expanded our tour by two months but now I wasn't all that happy about it. I had found out about Michael stabbing Adam the night before and Griffin had refused to let me go to Knoxville until after our concert that night.

Logan and I were hanging out at Kendall's. We were watching a movie because we still had a few hours before we had to be at the arena. Logan was holding me trying to keep me calm, but my mind wouldn't leave Adam and what had happened. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. Michael was my ex and he was the one who had hurt him.

I sighed and I felt Logan's grip on me tighten. "Why don't we go outside?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and followed him outside. When we got there we sat down on the porch. "Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I'm not." I said. I heard my voice crack and knew that I was close to losing it.

"He'll be fine babe. Adam is a tough guy, he'll make it through this and then go after Michael for doing this to him." Logan said with an encouraging smile.

I smiled back at him because I knew that it was true. "I just can't help but feel like this is all my fault, Logan. Michael is my ex and he did this to my best friend. What if I lose Adam? What the hell am I going to do then? I can't imagine a life without my best friend." I finally let the tears fall and I felt Logan pull me in close to him.

"Baby cakes, its not your fault. You can't blame yourself for what Michael is doing. That falls on Michael and Michael alone. He is a fucking nut job and he is crazy. You can't blame yourself sweetie. It does no good and its far from being your fault." He squeezed me tighter and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Logan, I don't know what I would do without you." I said. I looked at him and smiled and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you so much."

He gave me his famous half grin and laughed. "I love you too."

We sat outside for several minutes. During that time Logan held me the entire time. After a while we went back inside and when we walked back in I was met with several encouraging smiles from the guys. I sat down and tried to focus on The Waterboy, which was the movie we were watching, but I couldn't seem to concentrate on it.

The silence in the room was broken when Kendall's phone started going off. "I can't believe it! It's Jo she hasn't tried calling me since we broke up."

Kendall stood up with a grin and walked into the hallway. "Hello?…Yeah, who else would it be…what's up?…WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!…who does that?…yeah, hold on. Lauren?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Jo wants to talk to you real quick." He held the phone up at me. I looked at him like he was insane. "She asked to talk to you."

I took the phone. "Hello?" I asked unsure of what was coming my way.

-Lauren? Are you by Logan, if you are walk away from him.-

"But-"

-Please, just do it.- She said in a frantic voice.

I stood up and walked out to the hallway. "Okay, I did it." I said to her.

-Okay, first off, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was so mean to you, but it was mainly because of Camille. She was always trying to convince herself that Logan didn't like you so she tried to make me think that Kendall did. I believed her though, I made a mistake and I'm finally able to see that.-

I smiled when I heard that. "Good, because even though he won't admit it, Kendall really misses you."

-Really?- Her voice was happy yet skeptical at the same time.

"Yeah."

-Well after we're done talking will you hand the phone back to him, but there is something else I need to tell you. I want you and Kendall to tell Logan and I'm telling you so that you can get over the shock so you can help him.-

I didn't know what it could possibly be, so I was quiet for a few moments. "Okay?"

She took a deep breath before she started talking again. -I just found out today, I swear. But Camille was never pregnant. She made it up to try and get Logan back. She told me an hour ago that she faked it and got a friend's ultrasound pic to send to Logan.-

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled.

-No, I'm so sorry. I told her that I couldn't be her friend anymore. But I knew that I had to tell you." She said in a low a desperate voice.

I knew that it had taken a lot for Jo to come forward and tell Kendall and I what Camille had done and I couldn't help but have a new found respect for the girl. I smiled knowing that I had been wrong about her. "Thank you, Jo. I know that it took a lot for you to do this and I respect you for it." I said before I could force the words to stay in.

I heard giggle over the phone. -Thanks and I have a lot of respect for you too. I know I never responded to that message you sent me online but that alone earned my respect for you. Thank you for being such a great friend to Kendall, I'm sure he didn't take the break up well.-

Kendall hadn't at all. He had been quiet for a few weeks and didn't really par take in the fun the others and I had together. "Well, you can make it up by talking to him and taking him back. But I'm going to hand you to Kendall. Ask Kendall for my number so I can tell you how things are going after I talk to Logan."

-Okay, will do.-

I walked back into the living room and handed the phone to Kendall. "Yello…Really?…of course I want to get back together…okay yeah, I'll call you in a bit…I love you too. Bye Jo." Kendall hung up the phone and smiled at me. "Thank you."

I smiled back at him. "I didn't do anything. She missed you too." I said grinning at him.

"Why did Jo want to talk to you?" Carlos asked curiously. "Oh, I bet she wanted to bitch you out and you laid down the law with her." Carlos said while smacking the back of his left hand into his right palm.

I laughed at him. "No, actually she told me something. Logan can I talk to you on the porch?" I asked in a soothing voice. He nodded and stood up and made his way to the door. "Kendall, why don't you talk to Carlos and James and tell them whats going on." Kendall nodded.

I stood up and made my way to the door and went to an already sitting Logan. "So, what's going on? What was that with Jo?" He asked in a curious and confused tone.

I gave him a sympathetic look. I didn't know how to tell him so I decided to be blunt and honest with him. "Jo wanted to talk to me about something about Camille. Camille told her today that there really never was a baby. It was all a lie. She faked a pregnancy to try and win you back." I said to him. I couldn't meet his eyes when I told him though.

Logan gave me a nervous chuckle. "There is no way Camille would do that. Besides I saw the ultrasound."

I sighed and knew that he didn't want to believe it. "It was a friends ultrasound Logan. She was planning on faking a miscarriage the entire time. Probably hoping that it would bring you two closer together."

Logan sat in silence for several moments before he finally spoke again. "What a cunt." He said. I flinched at the harshness of his voice. I saw him clinch his fist. I knew that he was at his boiling point. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Logan." I said with a sad voice. I didn't know what he was going through and I didn't want to pretend like I had an idea either. He didn't say anything, he did however keep muttering "never a baby."

I saw him pull out his phone. I saw him dial a number and put a shaky hand up to his ear. "Camille? Is it true?…So Jo's lying, then? Why would she do that?…I highly doubt that…Camille, stop LYING TO ME!…" I had never heard Logan yell at anyone but Michael and to be honest it sent a shiver down my spine. "Seriously? Well I don't love you. I would prefer that you never talk to me again…yes, I do mean that…goodbye Camille."

Logan hung up the phone and chucked it across the yard. I had never once seen him this angry and I didn't know what to do to calm him down. I snaked my arms around his waist and squeezed tight. "I love you, Logie Bear." I said in a child like voice.

He laughed. I felt his arms wrap around my back. "I love you too baby cakes. Thank you for being here for me, and thank you for being the greatest girlfriend known to man. I really am lucky to have you."

I released him from my grip and gave him a sweet and gentle kiss. "I love you too Logan. I don't know what I would have done without you through this whole Michael thing. And now Adam…" I allowed myself to trail off. But I knew that it wasn't his turn to comfort me. Its was my turn to comfort him. I helped him up and after we retrieved his phone we walked back into the house.

When we got there all the guys stood up and hugged Logan. "I'm sorry, bud. I never would have thought that Camille would do that to you." James said.

"It's cool. I don't have to worry about her anymore and at least I have this amazing girl here." Logan said with a grin as he raised my hand up. I smiled.

We finally were headed to the arena to play our next show. When we got there I felt my phone buzzing. "Hello?"

-Lauren, it's Alan again.-

"Hey, Mr. Dawes." Mr. Dawes had been calling me almost every other hour telling me how Adam was doing.

-Hey, I hate to tell you this right before your concert. But Adam isn't doing too good. The sooner you can get here, the better.-

I felt the tears start rushing from my eyes. "I'll book the first flight out after the concert. I will be there as soon as I can be."

I hung up the phone and felt Logan's arms already around me. "He'll make a come back don't worry. Don't worry we'll come up with a plan…Kendall?" He asked looking at Kendall with a hopeful look on his face.

"Lauren, after the first few songs you can "faint" and then you can be rushed off stage and Kelly can take you to the airport!" Kendall said not even missing a beat.

Everyone smiled at him. "We can't tell Kelly though, remember she's a horrible faker liar actress." James said with a pointed finger towards the sky.

The rest of the guys nodded. We started the concert with City is Ours, followed by Til I Forget About You, and Halfway There. After Halfway though, I dramatically fell to the ground. I felt all the guys helping me up and Kelly and Gustavo came from backstage to take me back to sit down.

"Maybe we should call the ambulance?" Gustavo asked.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe Kelly should just take me to the ER. It's a lot cheaper." I suggested.

"Good idea! Less money we spend, the happier Griffin is! Kelly take this dog to the Emergency room, NOW!"

Kelly nodded and helped me into the limo outside waiting for us. "To the emergency room." Kelly said as soon as we got in.

I was pretending to be dizzy and light headed but as soon as my butt hit the seat I sat up. "Actually to the airport." I said grabbing my bag that Kendall had stuck in the limo earlier.

Kelly sighed and smacked her forehead. "Another plan, really?"

"Hey, I need to get to Knoxville." I said in a defensive tone.

"Fine, take her to the airport. I'll just tell Gustavo that I took you to the airport after the emergency room." Kelly said in a defeated tone.

"Kelly, you're a horrible faker liar actress, though." I said with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled. "I've been getting better when it comes to Gustavo." She said with a huge grin. "Listen, just call me when you land and then I will call Gustavo and tell him that we are finishing up at the emergency room. Then I will tell him I dropped you off at the airport."

I smiled at Kelly. "We're lucky to have you. You put up with so much with me and the guys."

She gave me a warm smile back. "I'm the cool older sister, you guys never had."

She gave me a hug and wished me luck in Knoxville. I was boarding the plane a half hour later. I was trying to relax knowing that I would be in Knoxville in a matter of two hours.

The plane ride was nerve racking. I couldn't stay still and to make things worse I was sitting next to a crying baby the entire time. I was happy to land two hours later. I instantly picked up my phone and texted Kelly. _I just landed. Once again, thank you so much!_

I grabbed my bag and walked off the plane. I ran as fast as I could to the exit and grabbed the first taxi I could. I picked up my phone and called Logan knowing that the concert would be over. -Lauren, did you get there okay?-

"I just got here. I just wanted to let you know that I made it here safe babe. I'll call when I can. I love you."

I heard him laugh softly. -I love you too. And I'll be on the first plane out tomorrow. I'm going to come down the for two days and then come back up here for the rest of the four days we'll have off.-

I smiled. "You're amazing."

-Only because you are, call me if you need anything.- I heard him hang up and I smiled to myself knowing that I really did have a great boyfriend.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had a text from Kelly. _No problem sweetie. You stay strong and tell your friend Adam, I wish him a speedy recovery. I'm here if you need me._

I smiled and typed back, _Thanks, I will._

I felt my phone buzzing. "Hello?"

-Well, well, well. Look who decided to pick up her phone.- I frowned once I realized that it was Michael.

"What do you want?"

-Well, I'm here in Minnesota and wanted to know if you had thought about our last conversation.- He said in a smug tone.

"You can't hurt me and you can't hurt Logan. He won't let it happen and neither will I." I said in a firm tone.

We were finally pulling up to the hospital. -How can you stop me? You were dropped off at the airport.- I felt my stomach drop. He had been following me. Did he know where Kendall lived? Or Logan? At that moment I found it hard breathe. I paid the cab driver and grabbed my bag.

"You can't hurt Logan. He won't let you." I said again.

-Well with a gun, I don't need to be too close now do I?-

I couldn't listen anymore. I hung and sent a text to Logan. _Michael is in Minnesota. He saw me get dropped off. He may know where you guys live. Be careful. Please. He said he has a gun._

I sent it and started making my way up to the intensive care unit where Adam was. When I got there I felt my phone buzz. _Cops have already been called. My parents are leaving with a police escort, same with James'. We're all going to Kendall's with Mr. and Mrs. Garcia. Remember Carlos' dad is a cop. Michael doesn't stand a chance. _

I felt my stomach undo the knots that Michael had caused and I felt that with Carlos' dad their that everyone would be safe. Logan would be safe. I smiled and walked into Adam's room where Mr. Dawes was sitting next to him reading over what I would assume was a case he was working on. When he saw me he stood up and hugged me.

"Every time he's been up, he's been asking for you." He said. "I didn't want to leave him, but I'm going to go smoke and get some coffee. Do you want anything?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm good. I just want to spend time with Adam. I can't believe Michael did this" I said softly.

He nodded and went to walk out. "Oh and by the way. We have no proof Michael did this. He was wearing a ski mask so the camera's couldn't pick up his face, but there is a recorder there. He's only been up for a few minutes at a time. If he wakes push record in case he says who did this to him."

I nodded and sat down next to Adam. I heard the door slam and I grabbed his hand. "I'm here, Adam. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." I said softly. I squeezed his hand slightly hoping that he could hear me.

I was happy to see when he opened his eyes a few moments later. I did as Mr. Dawes said and turned on the camera. I couldn't contain myself though. I threw myself on him and hugged him. "Adam, oh my god!"

"Babe. Can't. Breathe." He said in a strained voice.

I started panicking. "I'm so sorry. I'm just so happy that you are awake."

"I had to save all my energy for you. I've been getting winded really easy the last day." He said in a weak voice.

"I know. What happened? I mean, I know who did it. It was Michael wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Fucking bastard. He snuck up behind me. He was wearing a mask, 'You should have left her alone when I told you to' thats what he said before he stabbed me. One wasn't enough though. He stabbed me here first." He pointed to right under his ribs on the right side. "Then here." He pointed in between his stomach and hip. "And here." He pointed to right behind the first stab.

I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around him. "Adam, I'm so so sorry." I said in a miserable voice.

"I'm lucky. He missed my spinal cord by a mere inch. I could have been paralyzed. They were able to stop the internal bleeding thankfully. But I'm not getting better." He said. He looked like it was causing him pain to talk.

"I know JR. But you will. Just rest, okay? I'm here now. And I'm not leaving your side. And if a nurse tell me I have to leave. I'll cling to you with the grips of life." I said with a smile. He gave me a weak smile and closed his eyes again. I turned off the camera and grabbed his hand and laid my head on our hands.

I eventually drifted off to sleep, but got the wake up call of a lifetime when I heard several loud beeps go off. I heard people rushing in. "He's going into cardiac arrest!" I heard one of the nurses yell.

I was forced away from him and watched as they tried to help him, they moved the camera to the side of the room, and then my worst fear happened. The machine started screeching, Adam had flatlined.

**A/N: Well, I am still not sure if Adam will make it or not, I have a plan for either way, what do you guys think? And I am proud to say that for the first time EVER! I have gotten 10,000 hits on my stories. I am so happy and want to thank everyone for reading.**

**Reviews Please.**


	18. What Are You Doing?

**A/N: So the drama sky rockets the next few chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Chapter 18**

**What Are You Doing?**

I sat with my head in my hands praying that they could revive Adam. I knew that he had been barely hanging on but I couldn't even begin to handle the thought that I might lose my best friend. I couldn't think straight.

_No, it can't be. You can't take Adam from me! I need him. He's my best friend and I can't live without him in my life. I don't think I could make it through this world without him. No one even compares to the connection I have with him, not even Logan. I need Adam, because he is my rock solid foundation and without him I'm not sure I could live._

The truth of my thoughts registered with me and I suddenly couldn't breathe. I took some deep and harsh breaths in and tried to steady my breathing. But I couldn't. Mr. Dawes was sitting next to me and when I looked over his usually tan face was pale and he looked like he was on the verge of crying. "No parent should ever have to bury their son." He said softly.

I wrapped my arms around him hoping that it might help. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't know what he was going through. I knew that Adam was my best friend, but it was his son. We stayed like this for several minutes, we both held back tears still trying to have hope that Adam would be just fine. "It's like Logan has been telling me since this happened, Adam is a fighter and he won't ever give up. He knows that he has too much to live for."

He nodded in agreement. His eyes followed someone so I looked up and saw who it was. It was Adam's doctor. We stood up as he finally got to us. The look on his face was neutral and we weren't sure of what to expect. Then finally after several seconds he smiled at us. I couldn't help but fight the urge to smack him, it seemed to me that the doctor wanted us on edge.

"He's stabilized again. He isn't making much progress and now he is much weaker then he was earlier, but he is okay for right now. He shouldn't have another episode like that, but he can't have any more visitors today. He needs to focus on getting some rest." The doctor said in a sympathetic voice.

I nodded and waited for him to finish telling Mr. Dawes what exactly had happened to Adam. After he was done Mr. Dawes walked up to me and hugged me. "Thank you for being here for Adam. He loves you very much, he sees you as a little sister." He said with a smile.

"I love him too. He's my best friend, I just want him to get better and I'm going to get some rest and get up early and come back here. I'll be here at seven."

He nodded and I made my way back to my hotel room. I couldn't help but be thankful that Adam was okay. My heart had almost stopped too when his did. I was sure that if I lost Adam that my heart would really stop beating. I was happy that I wasn't going to lose my best friend and I was happy that I didn't have to worry about him getting worse since the doctor had said that he was going to be okay for the night.

When I got to my room I told the clerk that my boyfriend would be coming in the next few days and it was okay to give him a hotel room key so that he could get in the room, just in case he got there while I was at the hospital. I walked up to the room and put the key in and was granted access to the room. I laid my stuff on the bed and sat down. I found that my face was in my hands again and I was sobbing from all the shit that had happened that day.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Logan's number. -Hey beautiful, how is he?- When I heard Logan's voice again, I felt the sobs start to escape me again. -Oh my god, I'm on my way to the airport now Lauren. I will be there soon!-

"NO! It's not that. But he flat lined today, they were able to bring him back but for those long ten minutes, I wasn't sure if he was going to make it and I thought I was going to die. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but Adam is my best friend. I love him so much and I know that I couldn't make it without him. He is my rock. I go to him about everything. He is the only person I have always been able to count on."

-I know, sweetie. I know. I'm not offended. I really like the fact that Adam has been there for you like he has. I know that he is such a huge part of who you are. I couldn't imagine losing Kendall or one of the others. And I know that is almost the same thing.- I could hear the sympathy in his voice and I knew that he was hurting just because I was.

"Logan, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much. I couldn't have even made it through finding out what happened to him if you hadn't been there. Adam is a my solid rock, but you are the one on the other side holding that side up." I knew that Logan was still a huge part of me and I knew that he also played a part in my survival.

-Oh, I love you too. You're my girlfriend, of course I want to be here for you. I couldn't imagine, not being here for you. I'm so lucky to have you. We've been through hell in only three months, but guess what. We are working through it, and we always will.-

I couldn't help but smile at his last words. I was glad that he wanted me to be there by his side and that alone had the power to make me feel better. "I love you, I'm going to get some sleep so I will be calling you in the morning. Oh and when you get here, I already talked to the front desk and you can come to the Embassy and just give my room number and they will give you a key."

-Okay, get some sleep. Call me when you get up, I don't care how early it is.-

"I will. Bye, love." I slowly hung up but I couldn't help but smile at how adorable my precious Logie was.

I quickly drifted off to sleep, but in the morning I was surprised when I felt someone's weight on me. I couldn't help but panic. Michael had been stalking me and Logan wouldn't have been there for another day.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled.

I felt the person automatically get off and I frantically looked at who it was and was surprised to see Logan. I gave him a confused look.

"Lauren, I wasn't thinking. I should have known that with everything-" He started.

I didn't let him finish though. I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him as tightly as I could. "Logie, you weren't suppose to be here until tomorrow. What are you doing here babe?" I asked in an excited voice.

He smiled at me and gave me a gentle kiss before he answered. "I was worried about you. I didn't want you to be by yourself for another night. I knew that I had to come here for you."

I didn't answer, I let him hold me and I didn't let him go either. I didn't want to, I was thankful that he was finally there for me.

We stayed in the hotel room for a few hours and when I finally saw that it was almost eight, I forced myself out of the bed. "We have to get to the hospital, I told Mr. Dawes we would be there at seven and it's almost eight. What if Adam is up?" I asked.

Logan jumped up and we walked out of the hotel and made our way to the hospital. When we got to the hospital I walked up to the floor that Adam was on and when I got there I saw Mr. Dawes getting a fresh cup of coffee. When he saw me he gave me a nice smile.

"Lauren, he's up and asking for you. That night's rest really helped him. He has much more energy today and he is doing a little better, but he still isn't completely stable. You are going to be amazed when you see him." He said with a smile. "Go on. He wants to see you."

Logan and I walked in to a smiling Adam. "Babe! Logan! How nice to see you!"

I couldn't help but smile and laugh at him. I didn't say anything because I was afraid if I tried to say anything that I would only cry so I walked up and buried my face in his chest just holding on to him. "Adam, I was so afraid that I would lose you. I was so scared. What would I do without your crazy ass?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Live a dull and boring life?" He asked in an unsure voice.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. Because he was right, my life would be a little dull and boring without him. I noticed Adam look at Logan and he gave him an odd smile. "Logan?" He said in a strained voice.

I looked at Logan who's eyes got wide but he looked at Adam and gave him a smile. "Yes, Adam?" He said with a slightly amused look on his voice.

I saw Adam's face suddenly get a serious look on it and he seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before he started to continue. "I know that this goes without saying, but Michael is a fucking raving lunatic and I'm thankful that it's me in this bed and not her. But I'm terrified that it will be her next. If he would stab me multiple times whose to say that he won't do the same to her?"

I looked at Logan and his face was pale and I knew that he was uneasy. "I know. I don't know what I would do, if she was the one in your shoes." Logan said softly. I could tell just by looking at him that the thought alone was terrifying to him.

Adam nodded, knowing that Logan knew where he was going with this. "She needs to be protected and as you can see I can't do that. I've always been Babe's protector, but at the moment I'm not able to do that for her and so I need you to step in for a little while. You know, just until I'm better and then I can handle it again. But she needs to be kept safe, because I don't want to lose her either." He said in a sad voice.

Logan nodded. "I don't either. And I will keep her safe, so long as she is with me, Michael won't be able to lay a finger on her. I promise you that. I would never let him hurt her again." Logan said in a serious voice and I could tell that he really truly did mean it.

I couldn't help but smile knowing that I had two of the greatest guys in this world on my side. I was so thankful to have both Adam and Logan because I knew that with them, Michael didn't stand a chance.

"So I'm curious, and I've never asked so now I'm going to. Why do you call her Babe? And you JR?" Logan asked in a curious tone.

Adam and I laughed a little. "Well, when my mom first started her treatments she was weak and it was summer so Adam and I would always hang out with her. She loved her soaps, and she had one in particular named All My Children. There were two characters, Babe and JR and she made a comment that we reminded her of them." I said still containing my laughter.

"Then we would make jokes and I started calling her Babe and she called me JR. We would act out dramatic scenes for her mom during commercials and her mom LOVED it, since then the names just kind of stuck to us." Adam said laughing.

"A soap opera?" Logan asked in a skeptic voice.

I couldn't help but chuckle again and nod at him. I knew that it was unusual but some of our favorite moments were hanging out with my mom and that was why I think the nick names had stuck so much, especially after she had passed.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Logan said in a joking voice. I felt his arms wrap around me and he kissed the side of my head.

I saw Adam smile at us. "You know, I've never liked any of her guys. I always thought they weren't good enough for her. But you know what. I'm so glad she met you, because I've never once in her life seen her this happy before."

I knew that coming from Adam that it meant a lot. He never even bothered to befriend the guys I was seeing, but with Logan he had. I think he appreciated the extra length Logan went to make sure that he and Adam had gotten along. No other guy had been willing to go that far for me. And I always knew that if I had to choose between my best friend and a guy almost always Adam would win.

"Thanks dude. I love her so much. I'm just glad that you talked her into giving me another chance, because if you hadn't I don't think we would be together now. She would still be stubborn and hard headed." Logan said shaking his head at me.

I acted like I was offended by what he had said. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am so not stubborn!" I said.

I knew that I was but seeing their looks of disbelief when I said that was worth the extra breath to say it. We sat there and talked for a few hours and kept Adam company. It was weird seeing him so rested and full of energy again, because I hadn't been expecting it in the slightest.

"I am going to go get something to eat for Logan and I, since you've already had something to eat, fat ass." I said with a grin.

I saw Adam smile back at me. "Fine. Leave me here all alone." He said with a pouty lip.

Logan laughed at him. "Don't worry dude, I'll stay here with you and keep you company. I'm sure that Lauren can handle going to the cafeteria by herself." Logan said with a look that was asking if I was right.

I smiled at him, I was glad that he wanted to stay with Adam. "I'll be fine. It's just down a few floors. I'll be back in no time." I said with a grin and made my way out of the room.

I got in the elevator and went down to the ground level where the cafeteria was at. When I walked out of the elevator I felt someone's arms wrap around me from behind and start choking me. I tried to pull their arm out of my neck but it didn't work.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. I felt something that felt like a bee sting in my neck. I started flailing my arms and trying to get away from him. I didn't need to be a genius to know who the hell was attacking me.

I felt his arms wrap around me in almost a loving way. "It's okay Laurie, you're with me now." I heard Michael whisper in my ear and then I felt nothing.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Well I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I will be working hard to complete this and Memories so that I can focus squarely on Games of Love and Love and Hate. So if updates are slow on that, please forgive me!**

**Reviews please.**


	19. Logan, Where Are You?

**A/N: Last chapter was INSANE. But here is the next one. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 19**

**Logan, Where Are You?**

I felt my head throbbing when I finally came to. My head was aching and I could feel that both my arms and legs were tied up and there was something in my mouth to keep me from screaming. I started to look around the room, waiting to see Michael. But I couldn't see him. I had no idea where he was and I didn't like the feeling that was currently in my stomach.

_Why the fuck am I tied up? Where am I? Where is that fucking psycho and why can't he just get this over with? Is he going to rape me? What if he fucking kills me. God dammit, I should have made Logan come with me. Oh shit, Logan. Where is Logan? Did he hurt him? I swear to god if he hurt him I will find a way to get loose and I will murder him in his sleep if he hurt my Logie. _

_Shit, how long have I been here? Am I in a hotel room? Fuck, how the hell did I get into this damn mess. I need to find a way out. I can't die here. I'm too young to die. I'm only seventeen, I can't die. I still have so many things to do!_

My train of thought was broken when I heard the hotel room door open and close. I looked at the door and saw Michael standing by it. I felt the panic start to enter me and I couldn't help but be nervous. I knew that if he kidnapped me, he did it for a reason and I wasn't sure if I was ready to face those reasons just yet.

I tried to steady my breathing to show him that I wasn't scared of him, but it wasn't working. I couldn't slow my breathing down to save my life. Michael slowly started making his way over to me. "You're up. You've been out for over a day. I didn't think this medicine would have that strong of a reaction on you, but sure enough it did.

"I'm glad that you're up though. I was really starting to worry about you Laurie. I thought that I may have killed you. I checked your pulse every hour just to make sure that it wasn't slowing or anything." He said proudly. I couldn't help but think maybe he wanted a medal or something for making sure I was alive, after he had drugged me.

He pulled out my Iphone and started looking through it. "You've had several missed calls from Logan and several text." He said through gritted teeth. He started going through my phone. "Sweetie, where are you? Are you okay? Why aren't you back yet? Why aren't you answering your phone. Lauren, tell me where you're at right now. Did you see Michael? Are you okay?" Michael laughed a cold and high laugh. "He's called at least twice every hour and he can't seem to take a hint. Maybe I should text him?"

I started screaming no, but I knew that it didn't matter, the cloth in my mouth was muffling my ability to make any sort of noise. I was getting extremely frustrated with the fact that I couldn't say anything back to him. I wanted to tell him to go fuck himself and to just kill me now, because I would never be his. But I couldn't.

I watched as he started writing something on my phone. "I'm sorry Logan, but I'm with Michael. I'm going to be going back to Miami. I love Michael and I need to be with him." He said with a satisfied tone and sat down and waited for a response. "You know this is all you're fault."

_No, it's not. _I thought to myself. This was his fault. It was his fault for being so damn unstable and crazy. I had nothing to do with it, he should have been able to take a break up like a normal person and not turn into some crazy asshole. I knew that I couldn't say that though, so I silently shot daggers at him with my eyes.

"If you had just came back to me we would be here. We should be happy together and planning our life together. Why did you have to make this so difficult and hard? Why couldn't you just admit that we are suppose to be together?"

He stood up and made his way over to the desk that was across the room from me. When he turned around to face me again, he was holding up a magazine with a picture of Logan and I. Logan was kissing my forehead when we were out in one of the towns. "BTR's Logan and Lauren set the record straight." He read through gritted teeth.

_Gustavo had mentioned that the magazine setting straight all the rumors of me and Adam would be out this week. Why did Michael have to see it? _I silently kicked myself for forgetting about it. I watched as Michael started flipping through the pages.

"Big Time Rush is on top of the music world, but some of that can be blamed on Logan Mitchell, 17, and Lauren Miller, 17. The duo has been together for three months and are stronger than ever despite all the recent allegations that she is two-timing him with friend Adam Dawes, 17. But what part does Dawes, play in this love triangle, exactly? Picture recently surfaced in magazines of Dawes and Miller embracing each other accusing the two of being in a relationship.

"Adam is my best friend, nothing more. He has never even been a love interest. We are just great friends, I've known him since I was born. " Miller said of pal, Dawes.

The duo must be great friends though, because when they are seen together they appear to be having a lot of fun and living life to the fullest. It was revealed he threw her a birthday party and of course, Mitchell was there to support his girlfriend on her big day. Mitchell even purchased a $3,000 necklace for his girlfriend. So how does Loren take to the recent allegations that there was trouble in paradise?

"I was pretty upset and angry when I read it...I sometimes wonder where they get their quotes from. " Mitchell said of US weekly's recent cover story.

Miller was quick to discredit former boyfriend, Michael Lewis. From the sounds of it, it was a really rough split and Miller ever went as far to say. "He is crazy." That makes this reporter wonder, what happened for her to say such a thing about her ex. It's clear though, that Loren is better and stronger than ever. It truly appears that this young couple will be happy a long time." Michael finished reading the article through gritted teeth and I knew that it had angered him just reading it.

"So, I'm crazy? You have no idea, how crazy I can get!"

He seemed surprise when my phone started vibrating. He answered it and put it on speaker phone so I could hear it. "Hello?" Michael said in a taunting tone.

-What have you done with her? Where is she?- Logan yelled into the phone.

"I don't know what you are talking about. She is with me, she came to me and said that she made a huge mistake and wanted to give us another try."

-She would never do that!- Logan hissed. -If you hurt her, I will not rest until I kill you- I started screaming as loudly as I could hoping that Logan would be able to hear my screams. -Is that her? I will fucking kill you Michael. I swear to god, just let her go. She doesn't deserve this.-

I didn't like the fact that Logan had called, but it eased my mind knowing that he was worried. At the same time though, it was just digging him deeper into this already fucked up situation. I didn't want him to get hurt and if that meant I gave my own life, so be it.

"She does love me, that is what you don-" Michael was cut off before he could finish what he wanted to say.

-She doesn't love you. She never did and she never will. She despises you and she loves me. You will never be half of what she needs you psychopathic loser.-

I saw the anger in Michael's eyes. He didn't respond. He just chucked my phone across the room and watched with satisfaction as it smashed in pieces. I knew that his conversation with Logan had only angered him. "Why did you do this Lauren?" He yelled at me. "WHY? Don't you know how much I loved you? I would have done anything for you. Why did you hurt me like this. Why did you give up on me when you told me you never would. Why are you fucking another guy instead of me?"

He had yelled before but never like this. There was so much malice in his voice I didn't even know where to begin. I was scared and I knew that he was going to really hurt me. I felt the tears welling in my eyes and let them fall silently. Something changed in him when he saw my tears. He got a softer look on his face and he walked over and tried to wrap his arms around me.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry." He tried to rub my back in a soothing manner but that only made the tears worse. I knew that he was going to hurt me and there was no comfort to be had in that in the slightest. I didn't know what to do.

_Logan, where are you? I need you. You promised you would always protect me. You promised that you wouldn't let him hurt me, so where the fuck are you, when I need you most? Why did you lie to me again?_

I knew that I was being irrational but I couldn't help it. I needed Logan and he wasn't there for me. I knew that he would have been if he could have, but it didn't change the fact that I was all alone with a psychopath.

I watched as Michael slowly sat up and pulled something out from the drawer next to the bed. It was wrapped in a shirt and I couldn't help but be a little intrigued. I knew that I shouldn't have been because whatever it was going to be would probably mean bad for me. I watched as he slowly unfolded the cloth. When it was unwrapped he slowly and gently pulled out a gun and sat it down on the dresser next to the bed. He then took out a knife and did the same.

"It's funny, this is the same knife that I stabbed that douche bag Adam with. You know he deserved it, right? He was always trying to come between us. He did everything in his power to piss me off and set me off. He had it coming. And right now, I can't be held accountable for my actions."

I knew that wasn't good. I didn't know what to say to him. I looked at him wide eyed and fear clearly written on my face. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I knew that it wasn't going to be good and I couldn't help but be nervous. I wasn't sure if he would really truly hurt me, but at the moment something told me he would kill me without even a second thought. I was scared and could feel the tears filling my eyes again.

"Now, I'm going to ungag you so we can have a real conversation, so I need you to stay quiet, okay?" He asked in a soft and caring voice. I may of fallen for it, had I not known the truth. I nodded, wanting to truly obey him.

Something snapped in me though when I felt the gag taken off of my mouth. I didn't know what caused me to do it, but I screamed as loud as I could. I felt him cover my mouth and then I felt a pain in my side. I looked down and saw the knife hanging out of my side. I gasped in shock and pain and knew that he had really stabbed me and I knew that he wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

I shut my mouth and didn't make even a whimper. "Why do you make me do this to you, Laurie? Why? I don't want to. I just want to be with you." He said in a tortured tone. I had never realized how fucked up he really was until that moment. He was justifying the torture he was giving to me and I didn't know if I could take much more of the pain.

My side was aching and I didn't know if I would black out or not. I looked down and saw that the knife was still there and I felt the tears falling down my face. "Now, be a good girl and cooperate so I don't have to hurt you anymore. Now if I take my hand off you're mouth, are you going to scream?" He asked in low whisper.

I shook my head no, knowing that I wouldn't dare even try and scream again. I watched as he slowly took out the knife and I cried in pain as I watched my shirt slowly start seeping with blood. I saw him smile and get a thought in his head. I felt the blade run lightly from my cheek, to my neck. He held it there for a few seconds and then started trailing down to my shirt. I felt the knife cut threw the cuff and then he ripped the shirt off of me, exposing my bra.

I felt shy and didn't want myself exposed, but I knew that I really didn't have a say so in the matter. I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, no. Don't do this, Michael. Not again." I whispered in a pathetic and weak voice.

I saw him get a sick and twisted smile on his face and he was suddenly laying on top of me. I felt his lips on mine and he was kissing me desire in his eyes. I kept my lips pressed closed after a few tries he grew tired and pulled away. I felt him undoing my belt and jeans. "Please, don't." I said softly. Hoping that it would help.

His smile only grew more twisted. He was laying next to me and was kissing me with passion. I knew that the only way that this would work was if I played along with his game. I had to do it, so that I could get free. I started opening my mouth and kissing him back. _Just pretend it's Logan. Just pretend it's Logan._

I did. I tried my best to convince myself it was Logan. I even started to belief it for a few seconds. I knew that he was surprised by the intensity of the kiss I was giving him, because he hadn't expected it. I felt his hands slide up my chest, and I felt the blood smear all over. I forced out a moan. "Mmm, Michael, I can't do much of anything tied up like this. Why don't you untie me, so I can show you what I've learned over the last few months." I tried to say it as seductively as I could and I tried my best to hide the shakiness.

I knew that I had convinced him. I saw his face light up and I saw the lust flash through his eyes. I felt my left hand suddenly be free and then I felt my right hand released. I started feeling his body, hoping that in a matter of minutes my feet could be free too. I started palming him through his pants and slightly bit his lip, knowing that drove him completely insane. "Mmm, Laurie." He whimpered slightly.

I knew that this would be my only chance. I had him all worked up and I wouldn't have another chance like this. "I want to make love to you Michael. Untie me, so I can make love to you."

I saw suspicion flicker through his eyes and I wasn't sure if he believed me. I felt the knife up to my throat again. "If you try anything funny, I will slit your throat and watch you bleed to death." He said cooly.

I felt an uncontrollable shiver run down my spine and I couldn't help but shake. "Why would I do something stupid. I want you, don't you want me?" I heard him groan and then I felt the rope cut and my legs were free. I laid on top of him and winced in pain, when I received a shooting pain in my side. I didn't know if my body could take this pain too much longer.

I started kissing his neck and then I removed his shirt. I knew that he was watching me, so I tried to keep my eyes closed so he wouldn't think I was planning something. I started to undo belt and quickly pulled it out of his pants and threw it to the side. I started grinding into him and felt as he instantly got rock hard. He threw me off of him in frustration and removed his pants and boxers and instructed me to do the same.

I did as I was told and straddled him. I knew that if I could do this the right way that he would close his eyes in no time and I could do something to get away. I let him enter me and then started swaying my hips, hoping that he liked the same things Logan did. It only took a few minutes before he was grabbing my hips and throwing his head back in pleasure. "I'm close." He finally admitted.

He finally closed his eyes and I used this opportunity to my advantage. I grabbed the phone on the night stand and I hit him with it as hard as I could in the face. I felt myself being thrown off of him and I landed hard on the floor. He was up before I could even react and I felt a fist come into contact with the back of my head. I grabbed it in pain. I felt Michael grab me by the hair and then I felt a pain in my stomach. He had stabbed me again. I hissed in complete pain.

He threw me onto the night stand and I knocked over the lamp and everything else that was on it. I felt him come up to me and I felt the back of his hand come into contact with my face. I fell over and landed on the floor, next to the bed. I felt him straddle me and start to pulverize my face. I took blow after blow and after the eighth one I started feeling around for something to help me. I felt something cold and hard. I grabbed it and swung as hard as I could to the side of his head.

I watched in satisfaction as he fell to the side. I looked in my hand and saw the gun he had pulled out of his cloth of weapons. I gripped it and took a shot to see if it was loaded. I heard a loud bang and put the next round in the chamber. I forced myself to the other side of the room, despite the pain I was feeling and I held the gun up in his direction.

He looked up and grabbed the side of his face. He had blood pouring out of his left temple and I couldn't help but be glad that I had done that to him. He looked at me with an amused grin. "Are you serious right now? You aren't going to shoot me." He said.

I looked at him and held it up more steady. "I swear to fucking god I will shoot your crazy ass, if you take one more step." I said in a stearn voice.

He laughed and lifted his foot to take another step. When I saw his foot make contact with the carpet I shot the gun again and watched as it landed in his right shoulder. I shot again for good measure and watched as it went into his right side. He fell to the ground and didn't move at all.

I ran up to the phone and call the cops. -911 emergency-

"I need help. I don't know where I'm at, but I need help." I yelled into the phone.

-I have you're location, police are on their way. What's your name?-

"Lauren, Lauren Miller. Please hurry." I hung up, put on a shirt and aimed the gun at Michael, waiting for the police to show up.

**A/N: Damn, what a crazy ass chapter! What did you guys think? Let me know.**

**Reviews please!**


	20. I'm So Sorry

**A/N: So I have a case of insomnia so here is another chapter. Enjoy =)**

**Chapter 20**

**I'm So Sorry**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I had blacked out before the cops finally showed up to the hotel that Michael was holding me hostage in. I hadn't been up since. I felt pain in my abdomen and sides, I felt Logan's head on my hand and I could tell that he was asleep. I smiled knowing that he probably hadn't left my side this entire time. I shook him awake. When his eyes fluttered open and he saw that I was awake, he got a huge smile on his face.

"Oh Lauren! You've been out for almost sixteen hours! I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I'm so sorry that I didn't go with you! I should have gone with you!" Logan was near tears as he was saying this.

I couldn't help but feel pain in my heart because I knew that he was miserable because of everything. I smiled at him and wiped away his tears. "Logie, he wanted to do that and if you had been with me he may of killed you and I couldn't have taken that!"

He thought about it and nodded. He must of known that I was probably right. Michael was highly unstable and would have stopped at nothing until he had me and I knew that. I heard my door open and saw two police officers come in.

"Ms. Miller, I'm Officer Evans and this is Officer Cooper. We're here to just talk to you real quick and when you are feeling better we will need you to come down to the station and have you make an official statement with us."

I nodded. "Okay, so what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked softly.

"We understand that you were being held captive but right now Mr. Lewis is currently in surgery and we think you should know that if for some reason he doesn't make it you will be taken to court and while the punishment may be light, you will be still facing some charges." Officer Evans said in a soothing and comforting voice.

I didn't know what to say. I thought that it was ridiculous that I was the one who would be in trouble if things didn't go right. I was the victim and I had done what I had to do to save my own life. They said the punishment would be light, but I didn't think I should be facing charges at all. I didn't want to argue with him and get myself upset though so I just nodded. The cops walked out almost as quickly as they had come in and I looked at Logan and knew that I was on the verge of tears.

I felt Logan wrap his arms around me in a comforting manner and rub my back. I finally allowed the tears to escape my eyes. "This isn't fair. I did what I did to survive. I wouldn't have just shot him for no reason. If I hadn't of done that, I might not be here right now."

Logan tried to comfort me. "I know that. I know that you only did it so you could be in my arms right now. I know that and there isn't a judge in this world that would give you a guilty verdict. I bet Mr. Dawes would say the exact same thing too."

I let him hold me for a few seconds before I finally realized that there was something I needed to tell him. I took a deep breath before I finally spoke. "Logan?" I asked in a quiet and weak voice.

"What is it, baby cakes?"

"I mean it when I say I did what ever it took to survive." I said. I didn't know if I should tell him but I knew that I had to because if it was reversed I would need him to do the same for me.

"I know, you're a fighter and that is one of the many things I love about you baby." He said with a little chuckle.

I pulled away from him and looked at him. He had an amused look in his eyes and I knew that he wasn't going to like what I was about to tell him. "Logan, I need to tell you what happened." I said in a small voice. He was quiet and I took that as he wanted me to continue and tell him what had happened.

"He gave me some shot in my neck. When I woke up, he wasn't there and then he finally came in. He tied me up and then he text you. While he was waiting though he was reading that article about us. It got him so angry! He pulled out a gun and a knive. He told me not to scream when he ungagged me, but I did and he stabbed me."

I stopped because I was started to dread the next part. I took another deep breath and started again. "He started kissing me and finally I knew that the only way I was going to get free was if I played along. I started kissing him and convinced him to let me go. I had sex with Michael..." I said sofly.

"YOU WHAT?" He yelled. He was on his feet and was pacing back in forth. I felt the tears welling in my eyes again.

"It was so I could get free. When he finally closed his eyes I hit him with the phone. He hit me and stabbed me again. He was hitting me over and over again. I finally got the gun and shot him." I said trying to explain everything.

Logan wouldn't look at me. It was at that moment I was completely ashamed of what I had done. I wished that I had just let Michael kill me because at that moment, it was better then knowing I had hurt the only guy who had ever truly loved me as more than a friend. I let the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I'm so sorry. I only did it so I could survive and the whole time I had to pretend it was you. I didn't want to, I really didn't. But I swear it was the only way!" I pleaded. I needed him to know that if there had been any other way I wouldn't have done it.

He finally sat down next to me again and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few minutes he was looking at me again with an intense stare. I couldn't hold the eye contact. I looked away from him and tried to hold back the tears. I felt him grab my hand and give it a squeeze. I finally looked back up at him and he was giving me a weak smile.

"I won't lie to you. I do feel extremely betrayed, but I can't be mad at you or even blame you for your decision. I know that you wouldn't have done it unless it was absolutely necessary. I know that it must have been the only way for you to make it out alive." He said. I could still see the hurt on his face and that made me just want to curl up into a ball and die.

"I'm so sorry, Logie."

He pulled me close again and hugged me. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for darling. Don't apologize, but I do want you to get Plan B. The last thing you need is to get pregnant by that asshole."

I nodded and knew that he was right. I heard someone enter the room and looked up and saw Adam rolling his way in, in a wheelchair. I smiled at him. "Well, don't you look better?" I said with a cocky grin.

He gave me a laugh. "Well, that psycho had you for two days and you've been out for almost a day so I did have three days to make a miraculous come back."

"Geez, I'm sorry I worried all of you guys so much. But I would have much rather of been with you guys then fighting for my life against Michael." I said.

I saw Adam frown. "You know, I'm just sad that I wasn't the one to shoot the bastard. I fucking hate him and I really hope that he dies. My dad has already said that he could get you off no problem!"

I heard the door bust open. "Sir, she's only allowed two visitors at a time."

I stood wide eyed when I saw my dad at the door. He had a worried look on his face and was ignoring what the nurse was telling him. "That is MY daughter and I want to see her."

Adam gave me one of his looks and wheeled his way out. "I'll leave. You're her father after all." Adam said in a taunting tone.

I rolled my eyes knowing that my dad would probably get mad for Adam's tone. I watched my dad for a second. He looked at Logan who was holding my hand and looked down. "Logan, can I have a moment alone with my daughter?"

Logan looked hesitant before he started speaking. "With all do respect, Mr. Miller, I'm not leaving her side!"

My dad looked taken aback that Logan would dare speak to him that way, but he didn't get angry he just nodded his head in a defeated manner and sat down on the other side of me. He seemed like he was struggling with what to say. But after a while he finally started speaking.

"Look Lauren, I think that I need to apologize for everything that I have been doing the last four years. And I think that it is finally time I explain the way things were to you." He said in a strained tone. I could tell that thinking about whatever he was, was causing him a lot of pain.

I looked at Logan with a confused look and was glad to see that I wasn't the only one who was completely out of the loop. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand before my father continued.

"You're mom wanted you to know this...I on the other hand not so much. But I will respect her wishes by finally telling you. I met your mother when she was a senior in college. She was full of life and I was instantly drawn to her. But she had a boyfriend named Thomas. He was a real jerk to her and I never liked him. She and I became friends, but one night he started hitting her. I begged her to leave him, but she didn't.

"A month later, he put her in the hospital and I refused to let her go back. He broke into the house one day and convinced her to go with him. A week later she showed back up on my door step and told me she was done. She stayed with me after that but shortly after she moved in she found out that she was pregnant."

I couldn't help but interrupt. "With me?" I said in an unsure tone. I closed my eyes waiting for his response.

"Yes, with you. We started dating not too long after she found out. I told her that I wanted to help raise you and that I would love and treat you as my own daughter and that you would never have to find out the truth about everything. We could have our own family with lots of kids. And I meant it when I said all of it. I swear I did!"

He finally paused. His face was in his hands and when he looked up his eyes were bloodshot and I knew that he had been crying. "Six years ago, your mom and I started trying to have another child. But she found out that she couldn't bare anymore children. I was devastated, and I'm ashamed to say it. But I resented you for it. I know now that I was just being stupid, but I wanted another child."

I looked at him in shock. I had never known any of this. My father had always told me they dated all through college. "So you blamed me for mom not being able to have anymore children?" I asked in an unsure voice.

He let out a sigh. "Yes, I know that it is stupid. But I was just so upset that we couldn't have anymore kids. I was mad until two days ago when I got a call telling me that Michael had kidnapped you. I was so mad at myself for what I have done to you. I couldn't stop thinking about, what if he kills her. The last time I saw her, we were fighting and I had hit her.

"I couldn't have lived with myself had I lost you under the circumstances. The nurse just now told me that you were up and I rushed in here. I know that I haven't told you this in a really long time Lauren, but I love you. You are my daughter and I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world. You are my pride and joy."

I knew that I was on the verge of crying. My dad hadn't said anything like this to me in years and I couldn't help but be happy that he was saying all of this to me. After him hitting me and hating me for so long, I finally felt like it was all over. I smiled at him. "You will always be my dad. I love you."

I felt him wrap his arms around me and give me a hug. I couldn't remember the last time that me and him were on good terms like this. I knew one thing though. I absolutely loved it!

My dad then turned his attention to Logan. "And thank you. When you told me you weren't leaving her side, I knew then and there that you are good for her and that you really do love her."

Logan smiled at him. "I would give my life for her."

Shortly after that my father left. Logan successfully snuck in the others and we all five sat in my room talking.

"What is this going to mean for the concerts?" James asked in a curious voice. I noticed the other three give him death glares. "What, I am just curious."

I laughed at him. "I'll be able to play. I'll just ask for a stool or something to sit on. I know that you guys can't play without me. I might as well be a part of the band." I said in a smug tone.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked.

"You already are a part of BTR." Kendall said. "By the way, Jo is freaking out about you. She said that she hopes you feel better and you're in her prayers."

I smiled at him. "Tell her she will be getting a text from me as soon as I get out of here."

"Thank you, you know for everything. You're the reason Jo and I are back together. She told me about that message you sent to her. And for giving her another chance. I know that she doesn't deserve it, but thanks."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "She set her pride aside and apologized to me. Of course she deserves another chance!"

"You know, I can't even imagine doing a concert without you. Doing that one in Minnesota when you left early was weird enough." Logan said. "I'm so use to going and touching you or smiling at you and you just weren't there."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. I knew that we had become so use to being with each other all the time that I was wondering what would happen when we got back to the Palm Woods in two months. I could already tell that I wasn't going to like being away from him.

I heard a knock on my door and Officer Evans walked back in. "Well, we were just informed that Mr. Lewis is making a nice recovery and will be just fine. But we still need that statement."

I nodded and wrote down my statement and when they left I couldn't help but laugh when the guys all yelled together, "Dammit, I was hoping that bastard would die!"

**A/N: So the next chapter is the last one. I hope that you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

**Reviews please.**


	21. Happy Ending

**A/N: Last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who came back to read every chapter. I love you guys for being so supportive!**

**Chapter 21**

**Happy Ending**

"Michael Lewis, the court of Tennessee finds you to be..." I felt Jo squeeze my hand next to me. Surprisingly her and I became close two months ago when I was released from the hospital. Logan and the others couldn't be here because they were in San Francisco doing interviews, but Jo had flown out so I didn't have to be by myself. "Guilty on two counts of attempted murder and one count of kidnapping."

I let out a breath in relief. I was terrified that Michael wouldn't be found guilty. I was thankful that Mr. Dawes had taken on my case and worked on it ruthlessly making sure Adam and I had justice for what the psychopath had done. The judge wasn't done speaking however, "You are sentenced to fifteen years federal prison. Court is adjourned."

The judge hit his gavel on his stand and stood up and fled the courtroom. I felt Jo's arms wrap around me. Mr. Dawes came up to me. "Thank you so much." I said softly.

"Of course, I knew that I could get him in for at least that. They went a little easy on him though, unfortunately." Mr. Dawes said.

An hour later, Jo and I were standing outside my boarding gate. I was headed to San Fran, while she was heading back to L.A. "Oh, tell everyone I say hi, will you?"

"Of course. I'll see you in one day!" I gave her a big hug.

"Oh and Lo, give this to Kendall for me." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I shook my head at her before I started to walk away.

"You two are worse than me and Logan." I said walked through the door to get on the plane. I saw her laugh and wave and then walk towards her gate. I was thankful to have Jo. I knew that we had our differences in the beginning but now things were good. We were friends and that alone made things a lot easier on Kendall.

Four hours later, I was walked out to the baggage claim and when I saw Logan I couldn't help but run up to him and hug him. "I missed you!" I said softly.

"I missed you too." Logan and I had become accustom to being next to each other every second of every day. We had been attached at the hip the last five months and I knew that some would say it was unhealthy, but it worked for us. When we were apart, we went crazy. Even if it was only for a day.

I saw Kendall, Carlos and James standing a few feet away. I hugged each of them, but when I got to Kendall I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That is from Jo." I said. He grinned and touched his cheek and then what happened seemed to register with him.

"Wait, you just kissed me." Kendall said with furrowed eyebrows. He seemed a little shock. When I look back at Logan however he had an amused grin on his face.

"Well, your girlfriend kissed me and asked me to give it to you." I said with a laugh.

That last comment had gotten Carlos and James' attention though. "Wait...Jo kiss you?" Carlos asked.

"Like on the lips?" James chimed in.

Carlos' excited look only got worse. "Was their tongue?"

Kendall gave them an outrageous look and stepped in. "That's enough. I don't want Jo and I'm sure Logan doesn't want Lo becoming part of your sexual fantasies. Wait Jo and Lo. LoJo?" Kendall laughed realizing what Jo and I had realized months ago. Our nick names rhymed with the others.

We were finally wrapping up our five month tour and we couldn't have been happier. Sure we loved touring and seeing all the different areas, but after a while, it got old and all we wanted to do was be back at the Palm Woods. Relaxing and tanning by the pool.

Later that night, we were walking onto the bus that we had called home the last five months. We all five sat in front of the television playing Rock Band. I, of course, was stuck on the guitar. Kendall had the bass, Logan was on keyboards, Carlos had the drums and James was doing vocals. I was playing on hard, which the guys had given me a lot of shit for.

"So you are an expert in real life, but you can't play on expert on the game?" Carlos asked with an amused look in his eyes. He and James liked to give me the most shit.

"Look, playing the actual guitar and a fake guitar with five frets, is ridiculous. Playing a real guitar for me is a lot easier. Unlike for you who couldn't carry a real tone to save your life." I shot back.

I laughed as the other three let out a dramatic and very long "ohhh!" Carlos smiled and lightly pushed me causing me to miss a few more notes. After a few more hours of playing we all decided that it was time to go to sleep. Logan and I stayed on the couch, since Gustavo still thought it was inappropriate for us to have complete privacy.

"I'm nervous about getting back to the Palm Woods." I heard Logan say softly. I didn't need him to tell me why. He had successfully avoided Camille since the truth about the pregnancy came out. "I just don't think I'm ready to face her yet. What she did was pretty conniving."

I gave him a big squeeze. "I know baby, but don't worry. If she comes up to you I will beat her up." I said with a grin. "Team LoJo is on the job."

I heard Kendall laugh in his bunk. I knew that the other three could easily hear us. "Who would have thought that Lo and Jo would have ended up being besties." James teased.

"I didn't see it coming. I thought you two were going to hate each other for the rest of your lives." Kendall said. "But don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you guys don't."

I smiled. I knew that my decision to give Jo another chance had been a good one. It was nice not having Kendall be upset about her jealousy anymore. And I think also me being on the bus helped stop her insecurities all together. She never got angry at Kendall like she use to. I think she knew that with me here, he wouldn't do anything stupid.

When I awoke the next morning, I heard Kendall freaking out. "I haven't seen Jo in like a month, what if she has somebody else. I remember last time I came back from a tour I was sure that she was seeing Jett."

I saw James and Carlos sitting with him. "You have nothing to worry about." Carlos assured. "She loves you, otherwise why would she of had Lo give you a kiss from her?"

Kendall saw some logic in this. "And besides, if she is seeing someone else, Lo can always beat her up."

I sat up. "What am I? Your guys' own person rottweiler?"

I saw the three of them laugh and I felt Logan pulling me into his arms. "We'll be back home in a half hour, why don't we get up and get ready to face the kids at the Palm Woods. I'm sure a bunch of new kids will be there like last time."

I nodded and stood up. Within twenty minutes though we were pulling up to the Palm Woods. We all grabbed our bags of the things we had packed and started carrying them in. When we walked in Jo was there waiting. She smiled when she saw Kendall and ran up and gave him a kiss. "I got the kiss you gave me yesterday." He whispered to her.

She broke free from him and gave me a hug too. "I'm so glad you are finally here. Now we can finally go out on lunch dates and shoe shopping!" She shrieked.

"Wait, what about picnics?" Kendall said getting jealous.

I laughed at him and gave him a light slap on the arm. "Don't worry, I'll let you have her back a few days a week." Jo and I laughed even harder when Kendall started to frown and get a pouty look on his face.

I looked at Logan and saw that his attention was else where. I turned around and saw Camille coming up towards us. I saw Jo giving her a death glare. As far as I had known Jo had stuck true to her word and hadn't talked to her at all. She came up and stood in front of me and Logan. I felt my anger boiling inside of me and I just wanted to rip her face off.

"Logan, I just-" She started but Jo didn't let her finish.

"Why don't you just leave Logan alone? He has no interest in talking to you." Jo said in a bitchy tone.

I couldn't help but think about the one time when that tone had been directed at me. I was glad though that she was on my side this time. "Logan's life has been better without you in it and it will continue to be better so long as you stay out of it." I said as soon as Jo had finished talking.

"And besides, Logan and Lo don't need some lying, skanky bitch talking to them. Everyone is better without you in their life." Jo shot at her.

I could already see the tears welling in Camille's eyes. I couldn't help but want to make them fall and watch as she cried. "You know what Jo, you're absolutely right. Everyone is better off without her. So why don't you just go back to Connecticut or where ever it is your from. Because obviously you have no talent and can't hang with the big dogs. I mean how long has it been since you booked an acting gig?" I asked looking at Jo to continue.

I saw an evil grin spread across her face. "What has it been? The guys' video? That was what, eight months ago. I hope for whatever is left of your dignity you're dad makes you leave soon."

I decided I would finally make those tears spill. "Wait, Jo. Lying tramps have no dignity."

I felt an arm lift me and I was on Logan's shoulder. I looked over and saw Kendall had done the same thing to Jo. I tapped Jo's shoulder and pointed to Camille. Camille's hands were in her face and she was crying. Jo and I slapped hands real quick. When we were in the elevator Jo and I were both put down. All four guys were giving us deep looks of disapproval.

"Hey, she would have upset Logan had Jo not stepped in." I said defensively. I saw Jo put her back to me and cross her arms so I followed in her actions.

"Yeah, besides, it was pure evil what she did to Logan. I'm surprised Logan didn't say anything mean to her." Jo said. I also nodded in agreement.

I saw Logan smile. "Trust me, I wanted to. But because of two loud mouth girls, I didn't get the chance."

I couldn't help but give in and give him a hug and a kiss. I saw shortly after, Kendall allowed Jo to do the same. We said our goodbyes and Logan and I walked to my apartment where my dad was sitting reading the paper. "Hey Lauren, welcome home." My dad said as soon as I walked in. He stood up and walked over to me and gave me a hug. "There is a surprise in your bedroom for you."

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the room that was mine. I knew that it was more than likely a new guitar or something along those eyes, but when I opened the door I saw Adam standing in front of me. "What's happening hot stuff?" He said, in a tone that reminded me of Long Duck Dong from Sixteen Candles.

I instantly wrapped my arms around him and then he gave Logan some weird handshake that they had started. "How, why? How is this possible?" I asked in a surprised tone. Adam hated my father, and vise versa.

Adam grinned at my father. "Well, your dad gave me a call and asked me to come here as a surprise. I couldn't really be rude and say no could I?"

I looked at my dad with surprise. I hadn't expected him to do something like that and I was glad that he did. It gave me hope that things would get better with him. And I hoped that they would. I needed my dad and wanted him in my life.

That night, the guys, Jo and Adam and I went out to dinner. I couldn't help but be thankful that I had meet the guys. I was thankful now that Gustavo had found me, because if he hadn't, I would have still of been putting up with Michael's shit and I wouldn't have Logan.

I was broken out of my train of thought when I heard Carlos say. "Lo looks like she's really thinking, doesn't she?"

I looked and saw that everyone's eyes were now on me. I couldn't help but blush a little bit, everyone was giving me a weird and concerned look. "What are you thinking about Babe?" Adam asked with a smile.

I smiled back at him. "I was just thinking about how grateful I am to Gustavo. Had it not been for him finding me, I would have been in Miami with Michael and I wouldn't have meet you guys, or Jo or have Logan for that matter. I'm so glad that I have all of you in my life." I pointed to Kendall, James and Carlos. "You guys are like my brothers. I love you, you have become my best friends and I'm so glad that I have you."

I pointed next to Adam. "You already know how I feel about you, so I'm just gonna keep it at you **_are_** my brother." Adam smiled at me and next I was at Jo. "Jo, we were sworn enemies but somewhere in there we found a common enemy and joined forces. I didn't know I could have such a great girlfriend, but I do. You are my best friend and now I only hate the fact that I had spent so much time hating you."

Logan was waiting for me to say something about him, but when I was quiet he gave me a look. "And what about me?"

I laughed at him. "I thought you already know how I feel about you. I tell you everyday." I said with a grin. He kept giving me his look so I finally gave up. "You have made me happier then I've ever been in my whole life. I want you in my life for as long as possible. I don't ever want to be without you. I love you more than I've loved anyone in this whole world."

Logan smiled at me. "I love you too. More then anything."

I felt him give me a kiss on my temple and I couldn't help but melt. I loved the fact that when Logan did something cute like that I still melted. I knew that my life was far from being perfect, I had a crazy ex who tried to kill me, I had a dad who possibly hated me still, but I did have a lot going for me. A boyfriend and some awesome friends. I knew so long as I had these six in my life, I could make it through anything though. I was sure of it.

**The End.**

**A/N: This story is finished. I hoped you all liked it. I will be started a new KOGAN fic here in the next week, so look out for it!**

**Reviews please.**


End file.
